Identité fatale
by Glasgow
Summary: Holmes et Watson enquêtent sur une série de meutres qui les touche tout particulièrement. A tout moment Watson pourrait effectivement être une victime. Dans le même temps leurs sentiments respectifs s'affirment enfin. Slash donc, entre autre.
1. Chapter 1

Me voici de retour avec une fic assez longue que je ne suis pas mécontente d'avoir terminée ;) Bon, j'ai encore pas mal de corrections à faire mais je ne résiste pas à l'envie de vous proposer une petite introduction. C'est très court, juste une mise en bouche, les prochains chapitres, que je vous livrerai rapidement, seront eux d'une taille correcte, promis^^

J'attends vos avis avec impatience :)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Il me faut à présent raconter cette histoire qui a bouleversé ma vie, nos vies, et sans laquelle ma chronique judiciaire serait inachevée. J'ai longtemps retardé l'échéance, comme si je trouvais certains de ces souvenirs bien trop intimes pour m'y replonger dans un but artistique. Pourtant je prends de l'âge et crains un jour ne plus être capable de me rappeler certains détails. Il va de soi que mon éditeur ne recevra qu'une version édulcorée de ce qui va suivre, mais ici j'entends rapporter les faits dans leur entièreté, pour mon usage personnel ainsi qu'à l'intention de Holmes lui-même. Par le passé il m'a souvent reproché un romantisme éhonté ou un souci du détail inutile dans mes descriptions, qui ne servaient guère les faits que je me faisais un devoir de conter, pour autant je l'ai vu régulièrement le nez plongé dans mes carnets, dévorant ma prose avec un intérêt qu'il s'empressait de dissimuler bien vite ensuite.

Si ma mémoire est exacte, ce qui est encore le cas la plupart du temps, cette affaire qui aurait pu se finir de façon dramatique s'est déroulée à la fin de l'hiver 1892, alors que je venais tout juste de rompre mes fiançailles avec ma douce Mary. J'aimais et respectais cette femme, mais pas comme il le fallait, comme elle le méritait. Las des incursions dans notre vie de ce colocataire aussi instable qu'insupportable et que je ne remettais pourtant jamais à sa place, elle m'avait posé un ultimatum. Je devais choisir entre elle et lui. Je suppose que ma décision ne l'a guère surprise. Et c'est ainsi que quelques semaines seulement avant le début de cette sordide aventure je réintégrai l'appartement de Baker Street de façon permanente. Holmes malgré sa froideur habituelle me fit comprendre à sa façon qu'il était satisfait de la tournure des choses. Et j'avoue que je n'en étais pas mécontent moi-même. Dans cet appartement masculin et cette relation amicale quasiment exclusive tant d'un côté que de l'autre, j'étais parfaitement à ma place. D'autant que mon compagnon, comme pour fêter dignement mon retour, s'avérait plus vivable que d'habitude, rendant notre colocation, de même que notre collaboration professionnelle, plus stimulantes et sympathiques que jamais.

Dans les faits que je m'apprête à rapporter il va de soit que je n'étais pas toujours présent, mais j'ai interrogé ensuite mon ami, tant sur ses actes en mon absence que ses pensées intimes. Pour le reste mes talents de conteur, selon la formule de Holmes, me permettent de combler les rares blancs. Ainsi je peux dresser un tableau des plus fidèles des événements de ce mois de mars froid de 1892.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews, et tout particulièrement à Lua j et à mes reviewers anonymes :)

Et histoire de ne pas vous faire languir trop lontemps après ce tout petit début, voici la suite^^

ooOoo

**Chapitre 1.**

« Non Holmes, je n'ai aucune affaire à vous confier. Je sais parfaitement où vous trouver dans le cas contraire. A présent veuillez cesser d'importuner mes hommes et quitter les lieux. »

La voix de Lestrade claqua, glaciale, au beau milieu du poste de police.

« Allons Lestrade. Un meurtre non-résolu, un vol sans indice… Vous êtes suffisamment incompétent pour avoir quelques dossiers de ce genre sur votre bureau. »

Comme toujours le détective était dénué du moindre tact en s'adressant à son interlocuteur. Pas le meilleur moyen de s'attirer les bonnes grâces des personnes dont dépendait son salut présentement. Voilà des semaines qu'il n'avait eu une quelconque enquête digne de ce nom à se mettre sous la dent. Les quelques-unes provenant de particuliers requérant ses services étaient d'une simplicité telle qu'il résolvait leurs problèmes soient disant insolubles dès sa première lecture. Les quelques livres qu'il leur facturait néanmoins me paraissait presque être du vol dans la mesure où il ne leur consacrait à chacune qu'une minute ou deux tout au plus. Pourtant je ne disais rien, nos clients semblant satisfaits et lui gardant sa réputation de fin limier intacte. Pourtant il dépérissait lentement par manque de stimulation intellectuelle. En rentrant de mon travail chaque soir dans le but de le divertir je tentais de lui faire la conversation mais ne parvenais guère à l'intéresser vraiment. Encore aujourd'hui il dit que je suis sa meilleure distraction, pourtant au plus fort de l'ennui je ne me suis jamais senti particulièrement utile.

Et chaque matin, lorsque je rejoignais l'hôpital où je travaillais désormais – mon retour au célibat m'avait poussé à revoir mes désirs professionnels et j'avais choisi de céder mon cabinet, de moins en moins satisfait de voir s'y succéder les privilégiés de la capitale et leurs divers maux souvent le fait de leur opulence, pour me consacrer plutôt aux miséreux – je partais la peur au ventre, craignant qu'il ne finisse par faire exploser notre logis avec l'une de ses expériences chimiques hasardeuses ou s'injecter la dose de trop de sa chère solution à sept pourcent. Tout pour tuer l'ennui, au péril même de sa propre sécurité.

Ce matin-là, las de tourner en rond dans notre salon, il s'était donc rendu au bureau de ce bon Lestrade avec l'espoir que celui-ci puisse lui être d'une quelconque assistance. L'inspecteur était d'une infinie patience à son égard et pourtant dieu sais qu'il lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs au cours de nos longues années de collaboration. Mais aujourd'hui Lestrade ne se montra guère compréhensif. Une dispute avec son épouse et diverses rivalités professionnelles pesaient sur son moral, comme je l'appris plus tard. L'attitude de Holmes avait achevé de le faire tout à fait sortir de ses gonds. Il s'apprêtait à éjecter sans sommation l'empêcher de tourner en rond quand quelques chose se produisit.

Clarkie vint le prendre précipitamment à part sous le regard curieux du logicien. Un télégramme à la main il murmura quelques paroles à l'oreille de son supérieur, qui se décomposa immédiatement. Soudain bien plus calme, il remercia son agent et se retourna vers Holmes, parfaitement pâle et les lèvres tremblantes.

« Eh bien Lestrade, quelles bévues ont encore commis vos hommes ? s'enquit Holmes avec arrogance. Je vous avais bien dit que vous aviez besoin de ms services. »

Lestrade ignora la pique, et lorsqu'il reprit la parole ce fut avec une infinie douceur, comme quelqu'un s'apprêtant à annoncer la pire des nouvelles, ce qui était le cas finalement.

« Nous venons de recevoir un télégramme du poste de police du quatrième district. Ils ont eu vent de notre collaboration occasionnelle et pensent que je donc le plus à même pour m'occuper de ceci. »

Se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, il s'interrompit en cherchant ses mots, certainement pas épargné un instant par le regard acéré et impatient qui demeurait fixé sur lui.

« Ils ont trouvé un corps…

- Et ? Ils n'ont pas appris ce qu'il faut en faire ? Félicitation inspecteur, nous avons donc trouvé plus incompétents que vous, je n'étais pas certain que ce jour puisse arr…

- Holmes, cessez vos enfantillages et laissez-moi finir ! L'homme n'avait que son portefeuille sur lui, ils n'ont eu aucun mal à l'identifier.

- J'écoute Lestrade, souffla le détective, agacé de le voir ainsi tourner autour du pot.

- Apparemment il s'agirait de John Watson. Ils ont inclus une description à leur message, elle correspond… »

Mais déjà Holmes n'écoutait plus. Sa peau, pâle en temps normal, était devenue translucide et il dut s'appuyer au comptoir le plus proche pour rester debout.

« Watson, murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Je suis désolé, dit Lestrade, visiblement parfaitement affligé lui aussi. Il nous attende pour faire enlever le corps. Il va de soi que vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir, le docteur Watson ne vous en voudrait guère. Vous pouvez rentrer, je viendrai vous faire mon rapporte ensuite.

- Non, je dois venir. »

Fini l'arrogance et l'assurance, ne restait plus qu'un être blessé, qui chuchotait plus qu'il ne parlait.

- Est-ce qu'il a été… assassiné ?

- Les policiers sur place ont noté deux blessures par balles en effet.

- Alors écoutez-moi bien Lestrade ! J'attraperai ce tueur moi-même et quiconque se mettra en travers de ma route deviendra mon ennemi lui aussi, avec tout ce que cela implique. Et lorsque je l'aurais trouvé, il n'y aura pas de procès, encore moins de pendaison. Je le tuerai de mes mains. Avant cela il aura l'occasion de regretter plus d'une fois ses actes. »

S'il avait été vulnérable l'intsant d'avant, il déclama ce discours avec une maîtrise de soi et surtout une froideur qui firent penser à Lestrade qu'il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde devenir lui-même la proie de cet homme. Holmes avait beau lui avoir avoué son intention de commettre un meurtre à son tour, il ne pensa pas un instant à tenter de s'interposer ou lui faire entendre raison. A croire qu'ils étaient autant sous le choc l'un que l'autre.

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'ils se mirent en route. Le trajet en cab se fit dans le plus grand silence. Perdu dans ses pensées, Holmes ne songeait qu'à moi et semblait enfin comprendre tout ce qu'on venait de lui enlever. Alors qu'il niait jusque-là tout attachement à mon égard plus profond que l'amitié que moi je voyais alors encore, il réalisait peu à peu que sans moi il n'avait plus guère de raison de vivre et décida que cette vengeance dont il s'était fait la promesse serait son dernier fait d'arme avant qu'il ne tire sa révérence.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, c'est la démarche traînante qu'il s'enfonça dans la ruelle où reposait donc ce corps, gisant sur le ventre, le visage dans la boue. Lestrade à son côté s'entretint brièvement avec ses collègues puis le rejoignit bien vite.

Holmes remarqua les deux traces de balles, dont les plaies n'avaient que peu saigné à travers les vêtements. Ainsi on l'avait abattu dans le dos. Une exécution, songea le détective avec effroi. C'était lui-même le responsable, estima-t-il. S'en prendre à son meilleur ami pour mieux l'attendre. Cela n'aurait pu mieux fonctionner.

L'un des policiers proposa de retourner le corps. Holmes déglutit avec difficulté tandis que son cœur battait la chamade, un tic nerveux animant sa joue. Ses yeux demeuraient certes parfaitement secs, mais à l'intérieur il lui semblait qu'il pleurait des torrents de larmes. Près de lui Lestrade, prenant la décision à sa place, hocha quasiment imperceptiblement la tête et le corps fut manié avec un maximum de précaution. A l'ultime seconde mon ami ferma les yeux, cherchant ce courage qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut jusque-là pour parvenir à affronter la situation. Et lorsqu'enfin son regard voilé se posa sur le visage figé, qui fixait sans le voir le ciel gris au-dessus de lui, le détective partit dans un grand éclat de rire. La tension retomba d'un coup et s'il était parvenu à rester digne dans sa souffrance ce n'était plus le cas lorsque le soulagement l'étreignit.

« Je vous l'avais dit Lestrade, nous avons trouvé plus incapables que vous. Ce n'est pas Watson !

- Pourtant, ses papiers d'identité…, intervint l'un des hommes présents tandis que Lestrade s'autorisait un rire lui aussi.

- Peu importe, ce n'est pas mon Watson. Un homonyme quelconque probablement. Aucune importance. »

Le cœur plus léger que jamais, le détective était si heureux qu'il ne songea pas un instant à l'intérêt que pouvait représenter cette enquête à présent tellement banale à ses yeux. Ce fut Lestrade qui réagit le premier.

« Inspecteur Dimmock, je sais que nous ne sommes pas dans notre secteur, mais verriez-vous un inconvénient à ce que je m'occupe de cette affaire ?

- Aucun. Je suppose que je vous le dois étant donné la terrible méprise. Pour ma part j'ai de toute façon bien assez à m'occuper. »

Quoi que particulièrement jeune, le policier semblait déjà usé par son métier. Nous ne fûmes guère surpris d'apprendre à peine quelques mois plus tard qu'il s'était donné la mort. A cet instant il s'excusa une nouvelle fois de l'inconfort provoqué et sembla plus que ravi de passer la main.

Tandis que le mort était évacué vers la morgue de White Chapel, Holmes exigea que l'on me confie l'autopsie. Je n'étais certes pas médecin légiste mais avais appris sur le tas à me débrouiller dans ce domaine, Holmes estimant ne pouvoir se fier qu'à moi, ce que je trouvais des plus flatteurs. Pourtant cette fois plus que pour mes compétences, mon ami désirait m'avoir à ses côtés pour une raison bien différente.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

Un grand merci à Kawu93 ainsi qu'à mes autres revieweurs anomynes pour vos messages. Et encore merci aux autres de me suivre :)

ooOoo

**Chapitre 2.**

A ce moment là inconscient de l'incident qui venait de se jouer, c'est en fulminant de rage que j'entrais dans la morgue. J'avais horreur que Holmes me fasse chercher à tout moment sur mon lieu de travail simplement pour satisfaire ses propres désirs.

Mais tandis que je m'apprêtais à lui en faire sévèrement la remarque, il demanda à Lestrade de nous laisser seuls un instant. Je m'interrogeais sur les raisons de cette exigence plutôt insolite, même pour lui, lorsque le grand détective en apparence si peu concerné par ses propres sentiments m'attira dans ses bras, me serrant contre lui avec une ardeur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Cette étreinte n'était pas la première, il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir besoin d'un contact de ce type, tout comme il venait certaines nuits me rejoindre dans mon lit. Connaissant son originalité à tout point de vue je ne le repoussais jamais, aimant même être son centre d'intérêt. Pour autant en plein jour, dans une salle où n'importe qui pouvait entrer à tout moment et se fourvoyer sur la nature de nos liens, cela ne lui ressemblait guère. Mais je devinai qu'il en avait besoin, quoi que pour une raison inconnue, je le laissai donc faire de bon cœur.

« Pardonnez-moi, dit-il finalement en s'écartant. J'ai cru vous avoir perdu. »

Rapidement il m'exposa ensuite les faits et j'avoue que j'eus mal de le voir aussi agité et touché par mon sort. Je caressai un bref instant sa joue – aujourd'hui encore j'ignore les raisons qui m'ont poussé à ce geste si intime pour nous – et le rassurai, lui affirmant qu'il n'était pas prêt de se débarrasser de moi. Le sourire qu'il m'adressa alors me fit ressentir des sensations que je n'avais guère connues jusque-là. Je ne lui en voulais plus et quand Lestrade reparut dans la pièce je m'attelai à l'examen du corps avec un zèle tout particulier.

Il n'y avait pourtant rien de bien particulier concernant ce mort que j'avais sous les yeux. Deux plaies par balles dans le dos pour seules blessures. J'ouvrai le corps pour récupérer les projectiles, qui pouvaient être utiles à Holmes pour une comparaison si d'aventure l'assassin était retrouvé. A ce sujet j'avais peu d'espoir et je savais que mon camarade ne s'était intéressé à cette affaire que du fait de mon point commun avec la victime. En effet, contrairement à la croyance populaire, parfaitement relayé par mes écrits je dois l'avouer, le détective n'était pas infaillible. Plus d'une fois un crime sur lequel il enquêtait était resté irrésolu. A chaque fois le mobile alors était flou, l'affaire finalement guère intéressante, la raison pour laquelle je soupçonnais Holmes de ne pas s'y plonger totalement. Je ne pouvais le lui reprocher tant je savais comment il fonctionnait. Un grand homme, peu concerné par les petites gens. Ce qui ne me rendait que plus fier de notre amitié.

Je passai ensuite à l'examen des vêtements de la victime, ne notant rien de significatif en dehors de l'absence de trace de poudre, indiquant qu'il n'avait pas été abattu à bout portant. Ce qui une nouvelle fois ne nous apportait rien de plus. Holmes et Lestrade, qui devisaient dans un coin de la pièce jusque-là, vinrent me rejoindre tandis que je me désinfectais les mains.

« Quelque chose Watson ? » s'enquit mon camarade.

Je secouai la tête avant de lui faire part de mes maigres découvertes.

« Une agression opportuniste, marmonna Lestrade. Notre homme était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent malheureusement trop souvent de nos jours. Je vais envoyer mes hommes quadriller le quartier à la recherche pourquoi pas d'un témoin. Je vous tiendrai informé si vous le souhaitez.

- Faites donc, confirma Holmes. J'aimerai également que vous me donniez des informations sur la victime lorsque vous l'aurez identifié, puisqu'il semble y avoir apparemment plusieurs John Watson en ville. »

Le policer acquiesça, nous salua puis quitta la pièce pour retourner vers ce travail qui semblait tant l'user au fil des ans mais qu'il accomplissait néanmoins avec une conscience professionnelle infaillible.

De mon côté je lançais l'idée d'aller reprendre mon service à l'hôpital, mais le regard intense que me lança mon compagnon me fit comprendre que je n'aurais pas gain de cause aussi facilement.

« Il est presque dix-sept heures Watson, cela ne vaut plus la peine d'y retourner. Rentrez plutôt à la maison avec moi. »

J'avais prévu de lui tenir tête, comme cela m'arrive le plus souvent, ce qui est salutaire autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, mais sa voix à cet instant avait quelque chose d'implorant, un ton que je ne lui avais jamais entendu et qui me mit profondément mal à l'aise. La voix de ma conscience me souffla de ne pas l'abandonner dans un moment pareil, pas alors qu'il semblait si vulnérable. Je haussai donc les épaules, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que je quittai mon poste en plein service et l'hôpital ne s'en écroulait pas pour autant. Mon chef de service, parfaitement au fait des investigations que je menais avec le grand détective et surtout grand amateur des nouvelles que je publiais ensuite dans The Strand, ne m'en tenait jamais rigueur. Je savais me rattraper de toute façon ensuite en enchaînant au besoin les heures supplémentaires sans rechigner à la tâche. Et si aujourd'hui je n'avais pas à proprement parler d'enquête sur le feu, j'avais toujours pris à cœur de veiller sur Holmes, qui pouvait parfois être tellement autodestructeur, je n'avais donc guère à culpabiliser de m'autoriser cette soirée de liberté.

Pourtant, une fois de retour à Baker Street je regrettai presque de l'avoir suivi aussi tôt. Dès notre retour il s'installa effectivement dans son fauteuil, son violon sur les genoux, martyrisant les cordes entres ses doigts fins sans pour autant en tirer un quelconque son agréable aux oreilles, un comble pour un tel mélomane, et n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Comprenant que ce serait ainsi toute la soirée, je songeai avec nostalgie à mes patients, mes collègues avec lesquels j'avais toujours un si bon contact, auprès desquels je me sentais surtout utile. Je savais d'expérience que ma présence à ses côtés importait à mon compagnon, mais j'aurais apprécié qu'il se montre davantage satisfait. Pourtant ma frustration s'effaça très vite en découvrant les regards intenses qu'il me lançait régulièrement. Les évènements de la journée l'avaient terriblement touché même s'il ne l'avouait pas, cela n'était pas dans sa nature, il avait besoin désormais de se rassurer et d'être sûr que j'allais bien, mais si pour moi cela ne semblait faire aucun doute.

Sans comprendre pourquoi j'agissais de la sorte, peut-être à cause de la détresse que j'avais lu dans ses yeux un peu plus tôt, lorsque je décidai d'aller me coucher je me rapprochai de lui et déposai un baiser sur sa joue. Mon initiative sembla lui plaire, comme en témoigna le sourire radieux qu'il m'adressa tandis que je me reculais de quelques pas, les joues rougies de mon audace.

« Bonne nuit Holmes.

- Faites de beaux rêves Watson. »

Une fois au lit, contrairement à mon habitude, je ne parvins à trouver le sommeil. Dans ma tête se succédaient les images du mort à l'expression terrifiée et d'un Holmes apeuré. Dans mes délires j'en arrivais finalement à me voir moi-même à la place du corps, sinistre pantin désarticulé. Et lorsque j'en étais à me demander si je ne serais pas mieux dans le salon, devant un feu de cheminée réconfortant, à accepter le fait que je ne dormirai certainement pas cette nuit, j'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre.

« Holmes ? » appelai-je doucement en me redressant.

En silence il fit la tour de la pièce et vint s'asseoir près de moi sur le lit. Il me prit par la main et nous restâmes un moment parfaitement immobiles. Comme souvent lorsque j'étais aussi proche de lui, un sentiment indéfinissable, mélange de chaleur intense et de bien-être absolu si je devais le définir, m'animait. Je n'ai compris que plus tard que j'étais simplement en train de tomber amoureux de lui. Et cela ne remontait pas aux évènements de l'après-midi mais couvait au contraire depuis plusieurs mois. De cela il y avait des signes depuis bien longtemps.

Au début de notre collocation j'avais une vie sociale, quelques amis, quoi que pas bien nombreux je l'admets, que je voyais régulièrement, des conquêtes que je sortais le temps d'une soirée et plus si affinités… Bref, la vie normale d'un jeune homme sociable et relativement bien fait de sa personne. Mon compagnon pour sa part était alors totalement replié sur lui-même, n'ayant, en dehors de ses enquêtes, d'interaction qu'avec moi. Si lui n'a que peu changé par la suite, quoi que sortant au restaurant avec moi parfois ou m'accompagnant dans quelques promenades sans but aucun, moi en revanche j'ai peu à peu radicalement modifié mon comportement. Je m'étais ainsi surpris avec le temps à apprécier la solitude, préférant une soirée au coin du feu, une partie de poker ou une conversation animée seul avec le détective plutôt qu'une sortie animée. Avec le temps Holmes avait fini par devenir tout mon univers. Normal dans ces conditions que mon attachement quasi-obsessionnel pour lui laisse finalement place à des sentiments plus intimes.

Et à cet instant, tout près de lui, il n'y avait aucun autre endroit au monde où j'aurais souhaité être, y compris au bras de la plus séduisante des dames. Une nouvelle fois je suivis mon impulsion plutôt que ma raison et me blottis tout contre lui. Holmes me serra dans ses bras et je n'eus aucun mal à deviner son sourire.

« J'ai eu peur John. Cet après-midi, lorsque j'ai bien cru vous avoir perdu, le monde s'est écroulé. Je ne peux imaginer mon existence sans un John Watson, mon John Watson, à mes côtés.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir causé pareils tourments, mon ami. Si j'avais pu faire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit…

- Vous n'êtes pour rien dans tout cela. Pas davantage que dans le fait de m'être devenu si essentiel. Mais c'est ainsi. »

Je frissonnai lorsque sa main se promena en une caresse tendre dans mon dos. Je me sentais bien, comme à place. Et lorsque nous nous allongeâmes finalement, je ne m'écartai pas un intsant de lui. Ainsi serein, je n'eus plus aucun mal à trouver le sommeil. Il déposait un baiser dans mes cheveux tandis que je sombrai.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

Nouveau chapitre qui n'apporte rien de particulier au niveau de l'enquête, mais qui me semblait nécessaire ;) Merci encore pour vos reviews!

ooOoo

**Chapitre 3.**

Ici il me semble nécessaire de faire une brève parenthèse dans mon récit et quitter un bref instant la chronologie des faits. Je suppose que le moment est idéal pour aborder les sentiments de celui qui n'allait pas tarder à devenir mon amant. Quelques années plus tard, un soir que je me remémorais les balbutiements de notre relation, je l'ai interrogé sur cette période. Il n'avait jamais aimé avant moi se contentant de quelques relations d'un soir avec des hommes de passages pour assouvir certains besoins physiques. Après tout même s'il s'en défend en permanence, il n'est qu'un homme, soumis aux mêmes impératifs que les autres.

Il semblerait que je lui ai plu dès notre rencontre, aussi bien sur le plan physique qu'intellectuellement, même si sur ce dernier point il prit par la suite le parti d'être moqueur. Pour cette raison il me proposa la cohabitation aussi rapidement. Et notre vie quotidienne ensuite fut pour lui rythmé par son attirance qui allait en grandissant Même s'il parvenait à préserver les apparences il souffrait. De savoir son attachement à sens unique, de me voir en permanence maintenir une certaine distance entre nous dictée par la bienséance…

Alors il niait sa peine, refoulait ses désirs et se contentait au mieux de ce rôle de meilleur ami, de confident dans lequel j'aimais à le savoir. Maintes fois il éprouva le besoin de se révéler, de tout m'avouer, mais craignant de perdre jusqu'à mon amitié il choisit plutôt la voie qu'il estimait être celle de la raison, demeurant prisonnier de ces mêmes sentiments qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais éprouver. Néanmoins, loin d'être une faiblesse comme il l'avait toujours craint, cette attirance était petit à petit devenu sa force, lui permettant d'exceller plus que jamais sur le terrain, autant pour nous garder en vie l'un et l'autre que pour m'impressionner ensuite.

Et l'imbécile que j'étais alors n'avait jamais rien soupçonné. Il m'arrive encore souvent de culpabiliser aujourd'hui que nous avons vieilli main dans la main pour tout ce que je lui ai involontairement fait endurer pendant plus d'un an.

ooOoo

Les deux semaines suivant le meurtre s'étirèrent à l'infini, tant et si bien que j'eus l'impression de connaître le même sentiment de frustration qui animait Holmes lorsqu'il était privé de travail. Pour sa part il ne s'en sortit pas si mal, réglant deux affaires pour des particuliers, mais elles étaient si simples qu'il n'eut pas recours à mon assistance. Cela étant j'étais convaincu qu'il continuait à penser au meurtre de l'infortuné John Watson même s'il ne travaillait activement à le résoudre. Cela n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi, résolvant ainsi une enquête alors que nul ne savait qu'il s'en occupait seulement.

A propos du mort justement, nous eûmes également à plusieurs reprises la visite de Lestrade, qui nous en appris plus sur lui. Notre homme était un comptable marié, père de famille. Malgré des revenus moyens il était propriétaire de sa maison, n'avait aucune dette, son épouse ne lui connaissait aucun ennemi… Un être bien sous tout rapport qui ne trempait dans quoi que ce soit de répréhensible. La thèse de l'agression opportuniste m'apparaissait de plus en plus réaliste et avec elle la sensation que même Holmes ne l'éluciderait pas. Pourtant je gardais mes réflexions pour moi-même, mon colocataire, lorsque tout ne se passait pas comme il l'entendait, pouvant se montrer particulièrement désagréable or je ne souhaitais pas provoquer de dispute.

D'un point de vue plus personnel, les choses se déroulaient tranquillement. Mon compagnon avait repris bien vite ses esprits après sa frayeur éprouvée, néanmoins lorsque nous étions seuls, en fin de journée principalement, il était terriblement prévenant avec moi, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Des compliments, des mots tendres, des gestes… Il avait à mon égard tant d'attentions que je trouvais chaque jour la vie un peu plus facile. Et la nuit, lorsqu'il ne restait pas à travailler sur un projet ou un autre, il me rejoignait systématiquement. Sans un mot je m'allongeais entre ses bras et m'endormais sereinement.

Un soir, le détective rentra plus agité qu'habituellement. Je savais qu'il avait passé la journée à enquêter sur la disparation d'une toile de maître pour le compte de l'un de ses clients, je l'interrogeai donc à ce sujet, pensant innocemment que c'était cela qui l'avait mis dans un tel état.

« Parfaitement ennuyeux, dit-il avec un geste las de la main tout en faisant les cent pas dans notre salon. L'épouse voulait s'enfuir avec son amant, elle pensait s'assurer un avenir confortable en revendant le tableau au marché noir. Malheureusement pour eux, elle n'a rien d'une criminelle aguerrie et a de fait laissé une foule d'indices derrière elle.

- Habituellement vous êtes content de vous lorsque vous résolvez un cas.

- Mais ce n'était pas un cas, c'était bien trop simple. Même vous en seriez venu à bout. A dix heures ce matin tout était déjà réglé.

- Et qu'avez-vous donc fait de votre journée ? m'étonnai-je.

- Je suis retourné dans le quartier où est mort l'autre John Watson. J'ai tenté de chercher des témoins potentiels qui auraient échappé à la police.

- Et ?

- Pas grand-chose je dois l'avouer. En désespoir de cause je suis donc retourné voir Lestrade, au cas où un miracle se serait produit et qu'il soit enfin capable de faire son métier correctement. Vous voulez savoir le plus drôle ? lança-t-il avec un rire amer. Le ciel semblait m'avoir entendu. Ce merveilleux inspecteur s'apprêtait à venir nous annoncer la nouvelle. Ils tiennent leur coupable.

- Fantastique ! » m'écriai-je sincèrement.

Pourtant cela n'expliquait toujours pas son état actuel, compris-je trop tard.

« Pitié ! maugréa-t-il, dédaigneux. Rien ne vous étonne dans tout cela ? J'échouerais là où Lestrade triompherait ? Vraiment ? »

Quelle arrogance dans ses propos ! Pourtant je me fis violence pour ne pas le lui faire remarquer.

« Donc ? insistai-je calmement.

- Ils ont arrêté un innocent.

- Ils doivent avoir des preuves pourtant.

- Eh bien parlons en justement, grogna-t-il en s'immobilisant devant mon fauteuil, plantant son regard brûlant dans le mien. Les hommes de Lestrade ont trouvé un témoin qui aurait vu un homme s'enfuir de la scène de crime en courant. Elle leur a fait une description d'un habitant du quartier. Problème, notre témoin est une dame de plus de soixante-dix ans. J'ai pu la rencontrer et je vous assure que vous allez la voir maintenant en vous présentant sous mon nom elle sera convaincue que c'est bien vous qu'elle a croisé cet après-midi. Dans sa volonté d'aider la police, et d'avoir quelque chose à raconter à ses amies à n'en pas douter, c'est ce que les femmes font si j'en crois mes diverses observations de Mrs. Hudson, elle a dû décrire un pauvre bougre qu'elle aura croisé la veille.

- Lestrade connaît son travail tout de même », plaidai-je sans réelle conviction.

Une remarque tellement absurde que Holmes ne prit même pas la peine de la relever mais continua plutôt son exposé.

« Notre homme a été retrouvé en quelques heures. Il a déjà fait plusieurs séjours en prison pour des affaires de drogue. Et c'est bien là le problème. Il s'agit d'un consommateur notoire, toujours en quête d'argent à n'en pas douter. Pourquoi alors aurait-il tué un homme pour lui laisser ensuite son portefeuille ? C'est absurde. Et puis il n'a jamais eu le moindre antécédent de violence.

- Alors il serait innocent.

- J'en suis certain. Cette affaire qui s'annonçait banale n'en est rien en fin de compte.

- Vous l'avez dit à Lestrade ? Que cet homme est innocent ?

- Bien sûr. Mais trop occupé à pavoiser notre ami ne m'a guère écouté. »

Je reconnaissais bien là notre police. Elle tentait de bien faire, mais entre les pressions des officiels de la ville et celles de la population, les erreurs judiciaires n'étaient pas rares. Plus d'une fois nous-mêmes avions sauvé in-extremis de la potence quelque innocent.

« A moi donc de dénouer ce sac de nœuds, reprit mon compagnon avec un air affecté. Encore une fois.

- C'est justement ce que vous aimez, reconnaissez-le, rappelai-je avec douceur.

- C'est heureux pour toutes les parties impliquées. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles il alla enfin s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, jouant un instant avec une allumette avant d'allumer finalement sa pipe. Comme cela arrivait souvent, il semblait s'être calmé après s'être confié à moi. J'étais terriblement fier à chaque fois de provoquer ce genre de réaction chez lui. Lestrade et Mrs. Hudson me disaient souvent que nous étions complémentaires sur tous les points possibles et je partageais bien cet avis, dans ces moments-là plus que jamais. C'était pour cela très précisément que j'estimais tant notre relation, parce que sans lui je n'étais pas grand-chose, et la réciproque était vraie.

Satisfait de la tournure qu'avait prise la conversation, je lui adressai un sourire épanoui. Il y répondit, quoi que plus modérément, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

« Eh bien Watson, que vous arrive-t-il ? »

Je secouai vivement la tête en me composant au mieux une attitude neutre.

« Rien. Je… j'avais autre chose en tête. »

Ce qui était la stricte vérité. Conscient du malaise qui régnait désormais entre nous je m'empressai de changer de sujet.

« Puisqu'il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour le moment, me ferez-vous le plaisir de dîner en ma compagnie ? » demandai-je donc.

J'avais découvert quelques semaines plus tôt au hasard d'une sortie avec mon ami Mike Stamford un restaurant français tout à fait agréable que je souhaitais depuis lors faire connaître à mon colocataire. Je ne voyais rien ce soir qui m'empêchait de saisir l'occasion. Je lançai donc l'idée, qui fut accueillie par un hochement de tête.

« Après tout pourquoi pas, dit-il. Il y a un moment que je n'ai pas eu de repas digne de ce nom. »

Ce n'était que trop vrai. Durant ses enquêtes il se refusait à s'alimenter, arguant que la digestion ralentissait ses facultés intellectuelles. Souvent je devais l'obliger à manger, le nourrissant presque de force, lorsque je l'estimais au bord de l'inanition. Le reste du temps ce n'était guère mieux, lors de ses périodes où il se morfondait d'ennui il était si apathique qu'il oubliait souvent jusqu'à l'existence de son estomac. Là encore je devais intervenir pour éviter une catastrophe. C'était à se demander comment il avait survécu avant que nous ne nous rencontrions. A croire que la drogue qu'il consommait alors en grande quantité – j'étais depuis parvenue non sans fierté à lui faire perdre une partie de cette mauvaise habitude – avait des effets bénéfiques sur sa personne.

Malgré ce rapport plus que difficile avec la nourriture, il était amateur de bonne chair, la contradiction même, et prenait plaisir à m'accompagner parfois au restaurant. Son enthousiasme, quoi que modéré, de ce soir n'était donc guère étonnant, mais je m'en félicitais malgré tout.

L'établissement était aussi sympathique que dans mon souvenir. Lumières tamisées, tables suffisamment espacées les unes des autres, nous y avions toute l'intimité que nous aurions pu désirer. Les plats se succédèrent, tous délicieux de même que le vin. Holmes mangea peu, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander, mais complimenta tout de même tout ce qu'il goûta. Et pour parfaire définitivement cette soirée, la conversation était des plus fluides. Nous ne parlâmes point d'enquêtes cette fois, ce qui ne nous arrivait pas si souvent que cela, mon ami s'étant défini depuis bien longtemps comme marié à son travail. Je lui demandai des nouvelles de son frères, proposant de l'inviter à dîner une prochaine fois, m'amusant comme toujours de sa réactions dans ces moments-là. Les frères Holmes entretenaient effectivement une relation unique et totalement incompréhensible pour ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de cette fratrie, moi le premier. Puis mon compagnon s'enquit de l'état de ma vie sentimentale. Honnête, je lui avouai qu'il n'y avait eu personne depuis bien longtemps et que je n'en souffrais même pas. Etrangement il parut satisfait de mes réponses.

Après que l'on nous eut servis le dessert, une crème brulée qui embaumait, le détective posa sa main sur la mienne. Je me sentis rougir bêtement tout en me forçant à soutenir son regard intense.

« Watson, je suis heureux que vous sortiez moins souvent qu'avant. L'appartement est toujours si sinistre sans vous. J'aime vous avoir auprès de moi. »

La gorge sèche, le cœur battant la chamade, je ne savais que répondre. Je le savais attaché à moi, mais il me révélait à cet instant une facette inédite de sa personnalité. Il m'apparaissait à la fois fragile et tendre, totalement éloigné de l'image qu'il donnait de lui en public. D'aucun aurait laissé entendre qu'il agissait tel un homme amoureux, mais pour ma part je ne m'en rendais pas compte alors. Comme si l'imaginer éprouver des sentiments était incongru.

En désespoir de cause, je souris maladroitement avant de sortir une banalité affligeante.

« J'aime passer du temps avec vous. »

Apparemment cela lui plut, comme en témoigna le regard pétillant qu'il me lança.

« Goûtons à ce dessert à présent », dit-il gaiement.

Comme le reste du repas et le riesling, le dessert en question était certainement une merveille, mais trop bouleversé par les pensées qui m'assaillaient, aurai-je mangé de la terre que je n'aurais pas fait la différence. Le reste de la soirée je ne m'exprimai plus que par monosyllabes, incapable de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Et tandis que nous rentrions à pieds, mon ami finit bien évidemment par m'interroger sur les raisons de mon trouble soudain. Eluder me semblait la seule alternative, même si je savais d'expérience qu'il n'était pas du genre à lâcher le morceau.

« Tout va bien, marmonnai-je, guère convaincu. Je suis simplement préoccupé.

- Je l'avais noté. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Je pense à l'un de mes patients, hésitai-je.

- Oh, vraiment ? Et vous avez songé subitement à lui au beau milieu d'un dîner intime ? Y aurait-il entre vous quelque chose qui ne le devrait ?

- Ne dites pas de bêtises !

- Alors n'en dites pas vous-même. Watson, je ne suis pas dupe. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi que je ne cesserai de vous importuner tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu gain de cause. »

Je secouai violemment la tête en ralentissant mon allure. Que pouvais-je donc lui dire sans risquer de le choquer ? Que je songeais à lui parfois ces derniers temps d'une façon que la morale réprouvait ? Que lorsqu'il avait posé sa main sur la mienne tout mon corps m'avait semblé se consumer de l'intérieur ? Absurde ! J'étais absurde. Voilà que je me transformais en midinette naïve simplement parce qu'il s'était inquiété de mon sort après avoir craint le pire. Et puis quoi encore ? On n'avait pas idée d'être aussi ridicule. Ce qu'il penserait forcément lui-même. Je devais à tout prix me sortir de cette mauvaise posture. Heureusement pour moi le destin s'empressa de jouer en ma faveur.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

Un grand merci pour vos reviews. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira :)

Kawu93, théoriquement ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre devrait te faire plaisir ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

InlovewithSherly, je te remercie pour les compliments.

ooOoo

**Chapitre 4.**

Tandis que nous arrivions à Baker Street, nous pûmes voir une voiture arrêtée devant le 221b. Oubliant immédiatement notre conversation, Holmes fila jusqu'à notre appartement, moi lancé à sa suite.

« Oh, pour l'amour du ciel vous voilà, lança notre logeuse en nous accueillant à l'entrée. L'inspecteur vous attend depuis près d'une heure. Il semble passablement nerveux. Je l'ai invité à monter et lui ai servi une tasse de thé. »

Sans un mot Holmes gravit les escaliers, je le suivis après avoir remercié la brave femme.

Lorsque j'entrai dans le salon, Lestrade me fixa avec intensité, donnant enfin l'impression de se détendre, comme s'il avait été en apnée jusque-là.

« Oh dieu du ciel, docteur Watson vous n'imaginez pas comme je suis heureux de vous voir.

- Eh bien… oui », soufflai avec étonnement.

Je n'étais pas certain de comprendre où il voulait en venir avec cette attitude tout à fait originale. Mais je vis le regard de Holmes s'éclairer, signe que lui savait ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Il y en a eu un autre, dit-il.

- J'ai bien peur que oui », confirma Lestrade.

Je les dévisageai tour à tour avant de réaliser qu'aucun d'eux n'avait l'intention de m'expliquer de quoi il retournait.

« Un autre quoi ? demandai-je patiemment.

- Un autre John Watson retrouvé mort », souffla mon compagnon.

Lestrade hocha la tête avant de commencer ses explications.

« Une nouvelle fois des collègues m'ont fait prévenir. J'ai donné l'ordre de préserver la scène de crime jusqu'à mon arrivée et suis venu ici immédiatement. Ne vous voyant pas j'ai craint le pire et n'ai plus eu le courage de me rendre là-bas seul étant donné les circonstances.

- Eh bien merci de porter autant d'attention à mon sort », lançai-je.

Etrangement, alors que je ne connaissais pas cet homonyme, je me sentais plus affecté que de raison par ce qui lui était arrivé. Je tentai un regard vers Holmes, espérant y trouver du réconfort, et pus constater qu'il était proche de la fureur.

« Ce ne peut-être une coïncidence, s'exclama-t-il

- C'est ce que je pense également », surenchérit le policier.

Pour ma part je fixais Holmes tout en les écoutant avec la plus grande attention, quoi que ne pouvant en croire mes oreilles. Un tueur de John Watson ? Sérieusement ? Allons bon, nous nagions en plein délire. Je m'apprêtais à le faire remarquer à mes compagnons mais partis comme ils l'étaient dans leur conversation, ils n'auraient guère prêté attention à mes états d'âmes, je m'astreignis donc au silence.

« La première chose à faire est d'aller voir le corps, expliquait Holmes. Notre homme nous a peut-être laissé davantage d'indices cette fois. »

Je tiquai à l'utilisation du terme "davantage", qui sous-entendait que nous avions eu quelques indices à nous mettre sous la dent lors du précédent crime, ce qui était bien loin de la vérité. Lestrade de son côté semblait du même avis que mon compagnon. La soirée au coin du feu que j'avais espéré était définitivement compromise, songeai-je avec un pincement de cœur.

« Où est-ce ? s'enquit le détective.

- A Chelsea, sur Bramerton Street.

- Alors allons-y. »

Mais tandis que l'inspecteur quittait la pièce, Holmes me retint de le suivre en me prenant par la main. Il exerça une certaine pression sur mes doigts tout en me regardant intensément sans pour autant dire un mot. C'était bien inutile d'ailleurs, je lisais parfaitement en lui. Même si nous ne nous étions pas quitté de la soirée, il voulait comme s'assurer que j'étais bien là et non étendu sur la terre battue de quelque ruelle sordide. Je lui adressai mon plus beau sourire comme pour le tranquilliser tout à fait puis nous nous séparâmes, rejoignant notre ami.

Moins de deux heures plus tard nous étions tous les trois à la morgue à revivre me semblait-il la même scène que deux semaines plus tôt. La victime était un peu plus âgée que je ne l'étais, elle devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années. Ses mains ne présentaient aucune callosité, des vêtements chics, rasé de près… Je supposais qu'il était aisé. Pour le reste, les détails étaient similaires à la première fois. Deux balles dans le dos, aucune autre preuve utilisable. Bref, je néant. Nous voilà bien avancés ! Cette fois néanmoins je notai la présence d'un maigre résidu de poudre sur le manteau de qualité. Excité par cette trouvaille, Holmes vint l'examiner soigneusement à l'aide de sa loupe. Il annonça ensuite qu'il allait se lancer dans une expérience comparative afin de savoir à quelle distance se trouvait la victime du tireur au moment des coups de feu. Cela ne nous avancerait certainement pas à grand-chose, mais j'étais heureux tout de même qu'il puisse avoir de quoi s'occuper sur cette affaire. Lorsqu'il était impuissant, il finissait par laisser ses démons revenir à la charge, or j'avais horreur de le savoir occupé à se droguer.

Mon ami bavarda encore un instant avec Lestrade. Celui-ci semblait tout particulièrement inquiet par le tour que prenait cette enquête. Londres se remettait juste d'une série de meurtres sur lesquels Holmes et moi, alors sur le continent, n'avions pu enquêter. L'idée d'avoir affaire à un autre tueur en série aussi tôt après ces drames en aurait bousculé plus d'un. A plus forte raison que la police avait été tenue pour responsable de tous ces meurtres par l'opinion publique et prise à parties par les plus hautes instances. Je ne pouvais imaginer la crainte de notre ami de voir tout cela recommencer. Néanmoins il pouvait se rassurer de la présence cette fois de Holmes, avec son concours nous pouvions espérer que la situation ne devienne pas aussi dramatique.

Enfin le détective et moi-même nous retrouvâmes dans notre appartement. La situation m'apparaissait bien étrange. Deux John Watson morts, hasard ou non – ce dont je n'étais toujours pas certain – et moi vivant, je me sentais douloureusement chanceux. Pour autant, j'avais conscience de l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête, comme si j'envisageai réellement pouvoir être le prochain tandis qu'une part plus rationnelle de mon esprit se refusait à cette éventualité. Un instant je caressai l'idée de confier mon désarroi à Holmes, mais je savais qu'il se posait lui-même suffisamment de questions à ce sujet, je ne tenais certainement pas à en rajouter. Comme toujours je me préoccupais de son bien-être avant le mien. C'était ainsi qu'était faite notre relation, ainsi que nous nous préservions et nous épanouissions autant l'un que l'autre.

Tandis que je fumais une cigarette, tentant de réfréner le tremblement de ma main, Holmes déambulait dans la pièce, en proie à une profonde introspection. Pour ma part tous ces évènements m'avaient épuisé, je me sentais terriblement las mais n'avait pas le courage de rejoindre ma chambre. J'avais pris goût à la présence de mon compagnon à mes côtés toutes ces nuits même si la bienséance n'était certes pas de notre côté. Si habituellement il venait me rejoindre alors que j'étais déjà couché, cette fois pourtant j'aurais souhaité qu'il m'accompagne mais ne me sentais évidemment pas le courage de le lui demander. Accepter ce rapprochement entre nous était une chose, le provoquer était en revanche une étape que je n'étais pas encore prêt à franchir. J'avais des sentiments pour lui, je ne pouvais plus me voiler la face à ce sujet, mais je ne parvenais à en définir l'intensité et ce n'était certainement pas ces meurtres, qui ne me perturbaient que davantage, qui me permettraient de me concentrer afin d'y voir plus clair. Ironique que ce soit eux justement qui m'aient permis de commencer à m'interroger.

Sans que je ne le remarque, Holmes s'était immobilisé subitement et me fixait avec attention.

« Watson, vous semblez épuisé. Pourquoi ne pas aller vous coucher ? Il se fait tard et je suis certain que vous prenez votre service à l'hôpital tôt demain matin. »

Je hochai lentement la tête, il avait raison sur toute la ligne, mais il n'en avait pas fini de lire en moi.

« Oui, vous voulez rejoindre votre chambre, mais vous êtes secoué par les évènements récents, ce qui est compréhensible, et craignez à vous retrouver seul.

- Je suis pathétique, dis-je dans un souffle.

- Bien sûr que non. Ou alors je le suis tout autant avec cette habitude de vous rejoindre chaque nuit. Lorsque c'était occasionnel passait encore, mais dorénavant… »

Il vint se planter devant moi et son regard brûlant vissé au mien me fit comprendre que j'allais en savoir davantage sur lui que je ne l'avais prévu. Ravi, j'esquissai un petit sourire qui ne fit que l'encourager dans cette voie.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir, commença-t-il d'une voix inégale, je n'ai jamais eu d'ami avant vous. Pire, je n'ai jamais été proche de qui que ce soit, pas davantage de mes parents ou de mon frère. Lors de notre rencontre, notre installation ensemble, j'ai pensé que nous deviendrions au fil du temps de simples collaborateurs… Mais très vite vous avez pris dans ma vie une place que je n'envisageais certainement pas. Vous m'êtes devenu… essentiel, John. »

N'en attendant pas tant de sa part, je me sentis rougir et eus de plus en plus de mal à soutenir son regard. Le voir ainsi se mettre à nu était totalement inédit, et gênant dans une certaine mesure. Pour autant chacun de ses propos me ravissait, je découvrais avec délectation combien j'étais exceptionnel pour cet être justement d'exception.

« Lorsque j'ai cru qu'il vous était arrivé malheur, c'est comme si mon monde s'était écroulé. Moi qui m'étais toujours défendu d'avoir un quelconque attachement me retrouve à votre merci. Vous m'avez piégé John, rendu dépendant. Et pourtant pas un instant je ne songe à vous en vouloir. »

Je déglutis avec difficulté, me demandant comment réagir. Mon compagnon me faisait l'effet d'un adolescent timide et venait ni plus ni moins de déclarer son amour, quoi que bien originale. De mon côté je ne savais toujours pas à quoi m'en tenir concernant mes propres sentiments, alors faire face aux siens était trop pour moi.

« Holmes… Sherlock, j'apprécie votre franchise, de même que l'attention que vous semblez me porter, mais… tout cela est trop tôt pour moi, je ne sais pas comment…

- Oui, c'est prématuré, je m'en doutais. Déjà qu'il n'y a que quelques mois que vos sentiments à mon égard se sont modifiés, bien sûr qu'il vous faut du temps. Comme il m'en a fallut à l'époque.

- Sherlock ! l'interrompis-je vivement. Comment savez-vous pour mes sentiments ? Je veux dire, moi-même je m'en suis rendu compte sur le tard.

- Je sais, c'est tout. Tout comme je sais depuis un moment que tôt ou tard nous finirons par devenir plus que des amis. Alors j'attends patiemment, notant les quelques évolutions de notre comportement respectif. Il semblerait que nous sommes désormais à une étape clé de cette évolution, néanmoins je saurai encore faire preuve de sagesse à cet égard »

Tout en parlant il m'avait tourné le dos, comme pour me laisser un minimum d'intimité pour gérer ce qui était en train de se passer. Il savait depuis longtemps ? Je me refusais à le croire. Tout comme je n'avais jamais adhéré à cette histoire de destinée, qui laissait entendre que quelque soient nos choix, nos décisions dans la vie de tous les jours, notre route était déjà tracée. Cela ne se pouvait ! J'étais maître de mon destin ! C'était à moi de prendre cette décision et à moi seul !

Holmes sembla comprendre mon débat intérieur et m'adressa un clin d'œil complice en se retournant, ce qui eut pour effet de me détendre enfin. Un instant plus tôt je bouillais de l'intérieur, désormais je me sentais serein.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, jamais je ne vous forcerai à quoi que ce soit. »

Je savais qu'il disait la vérité, mais cela me fit du bien de l'entendre tout de même. Alors je me levai enfin et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma chambre en silence. Encore aujourd'hui je lui suis reconnaissant de ne pas avoir prononcé un mot. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, il avait été honnête, mais il avait surtout compris qu'insister était inutile, pire pourrait me pousser dans mes retranchements. Or avec cette attitude, il me faisait tacitement comprendre que j'avais les cartes en main, que je ne subirai jamais aucune pression de sa part. J'étais suffisamment perdu, s'il en avait rajouté à mes tourments, je n'aurais pu y faire face.

Arrivant près du lit, je m'arrêtai brusquement et me tournai vers lui. Poussé par je ne sais quel besoin, je posai ma main sur sa joue, caressant un instant sa peau avant de laisser mes doigts glisser jusqu'à sa nuque. Pendant tout ce temps il ne me lâcha pas du regard, se contenant d'entrouvrir les lèvres tandis que j'approchai ensuite mon visage du sien. Quand ma bouche toucha la sienne, je fermai violemment les paupières, en proie à mille et une sensations qui explosaient en moi, mettant tout mon corps à la torture. Fidèle à ma réputation d'homme à femmes j'avais embrassé bien des demoiselles dans ma vie et y avais trouvé à chaque fois plus que mon compte, mais c'était sans commune mesure avec cet échange-ci. Plus qu'un simple baiser, c'était une véritable extase que je vivais, savourant chaque détail. Son menton mal rasé qui frottait le mien, ses bras musclés qui m'enserraient avec vigueur, son corps solide contre lequel je m'appuyais, la chaleur de sa bouche… Rien d'autre ne m'importait plus. Lorsqu'il força le barrage de mes lèvres de sa langue, je n'hésitai qu'un bref instant avant de le laisser faire. Je n'avais guère l'habitude de ne pas tout contrôler dans ces moments-là, mais nous nous complétions si bien que ce maigre pouvoir que j'aurais pu avoir ne me manqua pas un instant.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes je restai un moment blotti contre lui, le cœur battant la chamade, un léger tremblement d'excitation secouant mon corps. Le visage me brûlait et j'imaginais sans mal mes pommettes rouges, signe caractéristique chez moi en cas d'émotions trop fortes. Nul doute que de ce côté-là je venais de battre un record.

M'écartant finalement de Holmes, je contemplai son beau visage. Fidèle à sa promesse de ne pas me brusquer il ne pipa mot mais son sourire satisfait parlait pour lui. Néanmoins je n'en pris pas ombrage, je lui étais si reconnaissant pour ce que nous venions de vivre que je lui laissais volontiers le droit de faire montre de sa fierté.

Sans nous consulter, nous nous dévêtîmes chacun de notre côté puis allâmes nous blottir sous les couvertures, nullement gênés par cette nudité nouvelle entre nous. Je l'avais déjà vu sans guère de vêtements sur lui lorsque je le soignais après des affrontements violents, mais ces brefs contacts professionnels, lors desquels j'étais pour ma part parfaitement décent, n'avaient rien à voir avec ce moment de grâce. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel ou décadent, seulement deux âmes qui s'étaient trouvées et n'entendaient plus se quitter.

Spontanément je revins me blottir dans ses bras et nous frissonnâmes de concert lorsque nos deux peaux se caressèrent. J'étais certain jusque-là que mon esprit tourmenté m'empêcherait de trouver le sommeil avant longtemps, je m'endormis pourtant presque immédiatement, parfaitement serein.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

Kawu93et Lua j, un grand merci pour vos reviews :) Ravie de l'intérêt que vous portez à mon travail. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Les réponses arriveront petit à petit^^

Merci beaucoup également aux autres pour votre fidélité et vos messages tellement encourageants.

Et voici la suite.

ooOoo

**Chapitre 5.**

Le lendemain tandis que je me préparais afin de me rendre à l'hôpital, Lestrade fut introduit dans notre salon par Mrs. Hudson. Le policier avait les traits tirés, les yeux rougis et je le soupçonnais sans guère de mérite qu'à l'inverse de moi, qui avait dormi du sommeil du juste, lui n'avait dû fermer l'œil. Lorsqu'il fut accueilli sans la moindre trace de compassion par un Holmes affable, je constatai avec satisfaction que celui-ci était bien plus posé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours. Je me permis de mettre cela sur le compte de cette nuit spéciale. Et de me targuer qu'elle ait apparemment autant compté pour lui que pour moi.

« Mon cher Lestrade il semble que nos concitoyens puissent se réjouir d'avoir une police aussi motivée, commença-t-il en s'asseyant face à notre visiteur. Je ne vous savais pas aussi impliqué de si bon matin.

- Je ne veux certes pas qu'un nouveau tueur en série ne s'imagine pouvoir faire la loi dans ma ville.

- Excellent, grogna Holmes. A présent dites moi ce que vous avez découvert.

- Notre second John Watson était veuf. Modeste cordonnier, il vivait chez sa fille et son gendre. La pauvre fille est effrontée.

- On le serait à moins, marmonnai-je.

- Des ennemis connus ?

- Pas le moindre. Il était fort apprécié dans son quartier.

- Donc vie privée diamétralement opposée, de même que le statut social. Le point commun est donc définitivement bien leur nom, énonça lentement mon colocataire, comme s'il avait besoin de le confirmer à lui-même. Autre chose ?

- L'un et l'autre habitaient à quelques pas de l'endroit où ils sont morts. Rien d'exploitable je suppose mais j'ai pensé que cela ne coûtait rien de le mentionner. »

Holmes l'interrompit d'un geste brusque de la main tandis que son expression se faisait lointaine. Le connaissant presque aussi bien que moi, Lestrade sut qu'il n'était pas question de l'interrompre tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Pour ma part j'aurais pu également m'interroger sur les conséquences des derniers propos du policier, mais je pense que je craignais alors ce qui aurait pu ressortir de mon introspection. Le fait est que je n'étais pas rassuré. Deux John Watson assassinés, qu'il s'agisse d'une coïncidence, ce dont je doutais de plus en plus, ou d'une vengeance quelconque savamment orchestrée, je ne me sentais plus vraiment en sécurité.

J'essayai de toutes mes forces de repousser cette idée, mais a question flottait bel et bien dans mon esprit, insidieuse et terrifiante. Et si j'étais le suivant ? La perspective de finir avec deux balles dans le dos, abattu lâchement, ne m'enchantait guère. Et ne pas connaître les raisons de cet acte m'apparaissait comme injuste. La veille au soir, tandis que je m'endormais, blotti en sécurité contre mon compagnon, un bref instant j'avais maudit mes parents pour le choix de mon prénom. Voilà un hasard de la vie qui peut tout faire basculer de façon tellement cruel.

Holmes pour sa part, pongé dans ce que je savais être une réflexion complexe, n'avait certainement pas prévu de se laisser aller aussi facilement. Le connaissant il entendait bien faire ce qu'il fallait pour m'empêcher de connaître ce sort funeste qui me semblait pourtant à cet instant être ma destinée. C'était rassurant de pouvoir compter sur lui.

« Mettons-nous un instant dans la tête de notre tueur, dit soudain le détective. Il a décidé de régler leur compte à tous les John Watson de la ville, nous comprendrons plus tard les raisons de ce geste, cela n'est pas la priorité pour l'intsant. Il lui ait aisé de trouver l'adresse de ses victimes potentielles, il les attend alors devant chez elles et opère sans difficulté sa basse besogne. Nul besoin de connaître personnellement sa victime.

- L'assassin peut être n'importe qui dans ce cas, soufflai-je d'une voix blanche en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

- Sauf le pauvre bougre arrêté pour le précédent meurtre, qui était en prison au moment des faits je suppose, nota Holmes avec une pointe de moquerie.

- Je l'ai fait libérer hier soir, s'empressa de répondre Lestrade.

- Voilà qui est parfait. Watson, dorénavant et jusqu'à l'arrestation de notre homme je ne vous quitte plus d'une semelle. Je vais d'ailleurs vous mettre à l'abri séance tenante.

- Je puis poster deux de mes hommes à sa protection, proposa Lestrade.

- Je n'ai confiance qu'en moi, refusa Holmes. Or il est hors de question de mettre en jeu sa sécurité. Avec moi il sera sous bonne garde. Watson, préparez quelques affaires, nous partons dans l'heure.

- Mais…, tentai-je vainement.

- Il suffit. Ceci n'est en rien négociable. Tout autant que vous voulez rester en vie je suppose, vous allez devoir me faire confiance. »

J'esquissai une grimace, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tenait ce genre de discours et plus d'une fois j'avais regretté lui accordé ma confiance justement tant il n'avait pas manqué parfois de nous attirer dans les pires ennuis. Pourtant devant les circonstances présentes j'étais conscient de n'avoir rien à perdre à me laisser entraîner.

Voyant que je ne bougeais toujours pas il frappa dans ses mains.

« Que vous soyez prêt ou non, il vous faut agir. »

J'étais certain qu'il mènerait ce projet à exécution, je filais donc dans ma chambre remplir une malle de quelques effets personnels, me demandant où il allait me conduire. Il possédait diverses chambres aux quatre coins de la ville, lui permettant d'avoir un pied à terre en cas de travail sur le terrain, ou d'échapper corps et bien à ma surveillance quand il souhaitait se laisser aller à quelques vices dont il avait le secret.

Quelque soit l'endroit où nous devions nous rendre, je doutais que le confort serait de la partie et souhaitais ardemment que cette enquête soit bouclée au plus vite, davantage pour mon bien-être personnel qu'éviter une nouvelle victime. Pensée égoïste que je m'empressai de refouler, éprouvant la plus ardente des culpabilités.

Lorsque je fus de retour dans le salon, Lestrade posait justement la question qui me brûlait les lèvres

« Où allez-vous vous cacher ?

- Nous n'allons pas nous cacher, je vais simplement le mettre en sécurité.

- Bien, acquiesça le policier, même s'il ne semblait pas comprendre la subtilité, de même que moi. Mais où ?

- Il y a des fuites dans votre service, ce n'est un secret pour personne, je préfère donc ne pas vous répondre.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le dire à qui que ce soit.

- Sait-on jamais. »

Ayant toujours eu une grande confiance en Lestrade, je trouvais les propos de mon ami tout particulièrement vexants, mais je préférais ne pas intervenir. L'inspecteur non plus ne se donna pas la peine de relever l'insulte. Alors Holmes se détourna de lui pour me fixer plutôt avec ce qui s'apparentait à de la… tendresse.

« Allons-y Watson.

- Un instant Holmes. J'accepte de vous suivre si cela peut vous tranquilliser – me tranquilliser plus encore pourtant je choisis de passer ce détail sous silence – mais je travaille dois-je vous rappeler. L'on m'attend à l'hôpital dans moins d'une heure.

- Soit. J'irai avec vous. »

Holmes et mes malades dans la même pièce ? Holmes, moqueur, railleur, dénué du moindre tact, et mes malades, fragiles, parfois manquant du plus simple des bon sens ? Hors de question ! A l'époque où j'officiais dans mon cabinet privé, j'avais perdu nombre de mes patients, si souvent importunés par mon insupportable colocataire. La solution avait été alors de louer un bureau loin de Baker Street, mais je n'en avais pas les moyens financiers, je m'étais donc vu contraint d'accepter cette place à l'hôpital. Un bon compromis, je ne m'étais jamais autant épanoui dans mon travail que depuis lors, ni ne m'étais senti aussi utile. Je ne pouvais prendre le risque que Holmes vienne gâcher tout cela. Pas plus que je pouvais me permettre de mettre ce poste qui était le mien en danger, ce qui risquait bien d'arriver avec un tel énergumène à mes côtés.

« Je viens avec vous, reprit le détective. Je vous l'ai dit, dorénavant je ne vous lâche plus d'un pas.

- Holmes…

- Et ce n'est pas négociable. »

Près de moi Lestrade m'adressa un sourire compréhensif. Nul n'étais mieux placé pour savoir ce que j'éprouvais dans un moment pareil. Parce que c'était toujours la même chose, lorsque Holmes avait décidé quelque chose, nul ne pouvait ensuite le faire changer d'avis.

« Et comment dois-je m'y prendre si je dois vous contacter ? intervint le policer.

- Inutile, c'est moi qui vous contacterai. Et Lestrade, il serait utile de localiser et prévenir les autres John Watson. C'est un nom commun, je suis sûr qu'il y en a d'autres dans les environs. Et puis qui sait ? Eux se contenteront peut-être d'une protection policière. Dieux leur vienne en aide. »

Lestrade, excédé, soupira profondément, puis mit son chapeau.

« Docteur Watson, prenez soin de vous surtout. Je vous promets de faire au mieux pour écarter au plus vite cette menace qui pèse sur vos épaules.

- Je vous fais confiance. Merci inspecteur. A très bientôt. »

Je le regardai ensuite partir avec regret, comme si je réalisais enfin que pour les jours à venir ma vie allait se trouver cruellement chamboulée. Et certainement pas en bien.

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

Merci encore pour vos reviews :) Et voici la suite.

ooOoo

**Chapitre 6.**

« Identité et raison de votre présence ici ! »

Je me figeai en soupirant tandis que la voix froide prononçait ces mots pour la… en fait j'avais perdu le compte depuis plusieurs heures. Comme prévu le petit vieillard qui venait de faire son entrée dans la salle de consultation où j'officiais depuis le début de la journée semblait apeuré et me lança un regard emplie de mille et une interrogations. Je tentai un sourire pour le rassurer et me tournai vers Holmes, qui le fusillait pour sa part du regard, n'ayant toujours pas eu ses réponses.

« Holmes, je lançai dans un soupir las, Mr. Novak est un habitué. »

Et comment pouvez-vous l'envisager capable de tenir seulement une arme tant il est frêle et vouté, s'appuyant à sa canne pour tenir debout ? me retins-je de rajouter.

Mon camarade m'adressa un regard dédaigneux et retourna prendre sa place sur la chaise laissée là pour lui par mes soins dans un coin de la pièce. Novak s'installa, ouvrant sa chemise tandis que je me saisissais de mon stéthoscope. Elles étaient nombreuses ces pauvres âmes à n'avoir pas les moyens de consulter un médecin dans un cabinet respectable et profiter plutôt de la charité de l'hôpital public. Les gardes que je faisais en consultation me paraissaient donc essentielles pour apporter un peu de bien autour de moi et je retrouvais à chaque fois mes habitués avec une grande fierté.

« Toujours ce souffle au cœur, notai-je avec inquiétude.

- Je suis de plus en plus souvent essoufflé, confirma le vieillard.

- Il faut vous ménager, c'est essentiel. Je vais affiner votre traitement. »

Je sursautai en entendant Holmes lâcher un petit rire.

« Vous êtes trop âgé voilà tout, dit-il tranquillement. Il vient un moment où même la médecine de pointe ne peut plus rien contre cela. Autant l'accepter.

- Holmes ! »

Il m'avait pourtant promis la plus grande discrétion et le voilà qui avait passé la journée à diagnostiquer des évidences contre lesquelles je m'efforçai néanmoins de lutter, blessant du même coup mes patients.

« Cette remarque est tout à fait inutile, Mr. Novak a conscience je suis certain de son âge. Je puis tout de même m'efforcer de lui apporter un peu de confort.

- Absurde ! Vous ne pourrez éviter l'inévitable malgré vos belles promesses. L'envoyer à l'asile serait le plus simple.

- Holmes ! Un mot de plus et je vous fiche à la porte !

- Encore une promesse que vous ne tiendrez pas. Vous aviez fait la même en début d'après-midi or je suis toujours là. »

Je me remémorai en serrant les dents les propos tenus à une fille de joie, lorsqu'il l'avait informé qu'elle souffrait d'une maladie honteuse sans une once de tact alors que moi-même je m'apprêtais à la ménager en le lui annonçant. Cet homme ne comprenait décidément la portée de ses mots sur des êtes fragiles.

Je lui lançai un regard noir puis reportai plutôt toute mon attention sur mon malade.

« Mais qui est-il ? s'enquit celui-ci.

- Un malade mental. Sa famille me l'a confié pour la journée, espérant que le contact de la société lui ferait le plus grand bien. J'avoue m'être trompé en songeant que cela était possible. Ne tenez pas compte de ses propos, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. »

Certes je n'étais pas fier de moi ni de mon explication, mais je tenais là ma petite vengeance. Et j'étais certain également de pouvoir provoquer la pitié chez ceux à qui je disais cela, de façon à ce qu'ils n'aillent pas ensuite se plaindre en ressortant d'ici. Préserver encore et toujours mon travail ici, voilà qui était l'essentiel pour moi.

M'étirant en laissant échapper un soupir las, j'attrapai finalement ma veste en fixant Holmes. Les yeux dans le vague, il était toujours assis parfaitement droit sur sa chaise et, même s'il n'en donnait guère l'impression, je le savais aux aguets. Certes sa présence aujourd'hui n'avait pas été idéale et pourtant je ne parvenais à lui en vouloir comme j'aurais dû. Il avait consacré des heures qu'il aurait pu occuper autrement à ma personne, de cela je lui étais reconnaissant. Sa conduite envers mes patients n'avait été que le résultat de son ennui. A cela je devais tenter d'apporter une solution pour le lendemain.

« Nous pouvons y aller », lançai-je enfin.

Comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela, il se leva d'un bond et m'entraîna sans plus de cérémonie à sa suite à la morgue, où il avait ses entrée dans l'un des laboratoires. Les heures suivantes il tenta de recréer les conditions du second meurtre, essayant de trouver la distance entre l'assassin et la victime en tirant sur un malheureux mannequin avant d'étudier les traces de poudres laissées à chacun de ses tirs. Je l'observai un moment, fasciné par sa concentration et façon d'agir, incluant comme d'habitude la science dans ses investigations. Mais c'était un travail si fastidieux que très vite je finis par me lasser. Je m'installai donc dans un coin de la pièce et remplis quelques dossiers que j'avais pris soin d'apporter avec moi.

Lorsqu'il en eut fini, il estima que les coups de feu avaient été tirés à une distance d'environ cinq mètres. Je le félicitai sincèrement et pris soin de garder pour moi le fait que je ne voyais pas ce que pouvait lui apporter cette découverte. Examinant les quatre balles qui j'avais extrait des corps, il confirma comme nous nous en doutions qu'elles provenaient toutes de la même arme, mais cela non plus n'était guère utile tant que nous n'avions pas de révolver pour procéder à une quelconque comparaison.

En rentrant enfin nous nous arrêtâmes dans un petit restaurant tenu par un Hongrois que mon ami semblait bien connaître. Le goulash tiède me pesa sur l'estomac dès la première bouchée, je n'insistai donc guère, comprenant par cette absence d'appétit, alors qu'habituellement j'appréciais les expériences culinaires, que j'étais plus perturbé que je ne voulais le reconnaître.

De retour dans la rue, je laissai Holmes me divertir en racontant dans quelles circonstances originales il avait fait la connaissance du restaurateur, qui se présentait depuis lors comme son éternel débiteur. Il avait fait appel à Holmes l'année précédent notre rencontre, alors que la police le soupçonnait du meurtre de son épouse, dont le corps n'avait pas été retrouvé. La femme en fait avec volé l'argent du ménage avant de disparaître avec son amant. Faire incriminer le mari étant le meilleur moyen pour que le vol passe inaperçu. Qui en effet écoute les élucubrations d'un homme condamner à la potence ? Holmes avait retrouvé les deux fuyards tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre un bateau pour l'Amérique, bien décidés à refaire leur vie sur cette terre de promesses. Les déductions ayant mené mon ami à ce résultat étaient comme toujours brillantes, mais je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à me montrer admiratif, me contentant de quelques grognements approbateurs.

Si la journée s'était déroulée mieux que je ne l'avais craint, je déchantai vite à notre arrivée dans ce qui allait être notre pied à terre pour les jours à venir. Situé dans un quartier sordide de White Chapel, la chambre de bonne de Holmes était une unique pièce sous les toits. Mal isolée, il y faisait presque aussi froid que dehors. La salle de bain était commune aux deux chambres qui composaient l'étage et se trouvait dans le couloir à peine éclairé. La pièce en elle-même était meublée au minimum, ne contenant qu'un lit simple, un fauteuil d'apparence guère confortable, une petite table et une chaise branlante. Lorsque le détective venait ici il n'avait certes que faire du confort, mais j'aurais apprécié un peu mieux je dois admettre.

« Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, je le sais bien, mais cela est provisoire, dit Holmes. Lorsque j'ai fait porter vos affaires par l'un de mes Irréguliers j'ai fait demander à la propriétaire des lieux de changer les draps et de faire un brin de ménage. Ce n'est pas une femme commode vous vous en rendrez compte, mais en échange de quelques billets je puis compter autant sur son aide pour les taches domestiques que sa discrétion. Notre voisine de palier est une prostituée. Elle travaille la nuit, ne se rendra donc pas compte de notre présence. Si elle ne ramène pas de clients nous pourrons espérer être au calme. »

Je hochai la tête devant tant de bonne volonté. Il savait que je n'étais pas à ma place ici et entendait ne rien laisser au hasard pour me prouver que j'aurais pu être plus mal loti. C'était parfaitement vrai, mais mon humeur ne s'améliora pas vraiment pour autant.

« Vous prendrez le lit bien sûr, reprit le logicien. Je me contenterai du fauteuil, ce ne sera pas la première fois. »

Je le remerciai rapidement puis m'installai sur le matelas avec un livre, sur lequel j'eus le plus grand mal à me concentrer.

Conscient d'être de bien mauvaise compagnie alors que lui n'était pour rien dans tout cela, lorsque Holmes se fit un devoir de faire la conversation je me forçai à lui répondre le plus agréablement possible. Cela ne pourrait qu'améliorer la situation présente autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

« Je sais que la situation n'est pas idéale mon bon Watson, que vous aimez votre confort…, dit-il en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil.

- Pardonnez-moi Holmes, je suis injuste avec vous. Je sais que vous faites au mieux pour moi, que seule ma sécurité vous importe. A ce titre je dois consentir à quelques sacrifices et n'ai pas lieu de me plaindre. »

Il sembla satisfait de mon intervention, ce qui me permit de réaliser à quel point j'avais été ridicule. Prendre le risque de me mettre à dos mon unique allié était ridicule, puérile même. A cet instant plus que jamais je n'avais que lui et force m'était de reconnaître que sur ce point-là j'avais de la chance. Quoi que bourru, borné et souvent égoïste, il était le meilleur ami que je n'avais jamais eu, celui sur lequel je savais pouvoir toujours compter. Et jusqu'à présent j'avais été de même pour lui, à moi donc de faire en sorte que cela ne change pas.

Reposant mon livre, qui n'était de toute façon pas des plus intéressants, j'esquissai un sourire, bien décidé à me montrer aussi affable que possible.

« Vous venez ici souvent ? m'enquis-je avec une curiosité tout sincère.

- Cet appartement n'est pas celui que j'utilise le plus en dehors de Baker Street, mais j'y ai tout de même mes habitudes.

- Justement, que faites-vous lorsque vous passez plusieurs jours loin de chez nous ? J'ai bien ma petite idée sur la question, mais vous n'avez jamais été très explicite à ce sujet. Vous l'êtes nettement plus dans des domaines certainement moins intéressants pour moi, tel que votre liste des cent quarante-deux types de tabacs différents, et c'est dommage. »

Il grimaça sous la boutade, mais je sus que j'avais tout de même obtenu gain de cause et que pour une fois il ne ferait pas trop de mystères.

« Lors de mes diverses investigations j'ai parfois besoin d'un pied à terre pour surveiller un suspect ou une victime… D'où la nécessité d'avoir des locations aux quatre coins de la ville, ainsi je suis totalement autonome. Quant au manque de confort, généralement je ne viens y dormir que quelques heures. Un certain luxe me serait bien inutile.

- Et les autres fois ? insistai-je.

- Pardon ?

- Il vous arrive très souvent de disparaître durant plusieurs jours alors que vous n'avez aucune enquête. »

Il baissa les yeux tel un enfant pris en faute et répondit d'une voix mal assurée.

« Je ne suis pas certain que vous voulez le savoir.

- Allons, la vérité est certainement moins sombre que ce que je m'imagine. Ainsi la prochaine fois j'éviterai de me faire autant de soucis.

- Vous avez une imagination débordante, il est vrai. Néanmoins j'ai bel et bien des activités, lorsque je suis loin de vous, qui sont relativement sordides. C'est ainsi depuis mon plus jeune âge, je suis trop vieux je suppose pour changer maintenant.

- Vous connaissant je le suppose également. Et donc ?

- Oh, la routine finalement. En tout cas pour moi. Combats clandestins, soirées dans quelques tripots mal famés, journées en solitaire avec ma solution à sept pourcent, ma meilleure amie après vous. »

Je hochai la tête lentement, pas vraiment ravie de ce que j'entendais, même si c'était plus ou moins ce que j'avais soupçonné de sa part. Comme il le disait c'était la routine pour lui, c'était ainsi qu'il fonctionnait, ce qui lui évitait de mourir d'ennui. Pourtant ma curiosité n'était pas totalement satisfaite. La question que j'avais en tête était gênante et tout particulièrement personnelle, mais à la façon dont notre relation évoluait ces derniers jours je m'estimais en droit de la poser.

« Vous faites venir des hommes à l'occasion ? interrogeai-je donc, le feu aux joues.

- Watson, que voilà une question déplacée ! »

Un instant je craignis l'avoir vexé, mais son sourire espiègle m'indiqua que non.

« Si vous voulez que je remplace ces messieurs dans votre lit, j'estime au contraire que ma demande est légitime.

- Certes. Eh bien la réponse est oui. Vous comprenez j'imagine que ce mode de vie qui est le mien requiert un minimum de discrétion de ma part. Recevoir ce type de visite à Baker Street serait trop risqué. Mais dans ce genre de quartiers, personne ne pose de question ni ne s'intéresse à ce que fait le voisin.

- Chacun a suffisamment à faire. Vous faites appel à des professionnels ou plutôt des hommes que vous rencontrez au hasard de vos sorties ?

- John, cher John, quel intérêt soudain pour ma vie sexuelle dites-moi. »

Je détournai vivement le regard, le cœur battant la chamade. Il avait raison, malgré ma curiosité, je n'étais guère en droit de poser ce genre de questions.

« Pardonnez-moi, murmurai-je. Vous avez raison, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

- Bof, dit-il avec un geste vague de la main. Après tout pourquoi pas. Au point où nous en sommes avoir pareils secrets est bien absurde et tout bonnement inutile. Les deux donc pour vous répondre. Les professionnels sont, vous vous en doutez, souvent plus doués et disponibles. Mais parfois j'aime aussi avoir affaire à quelqu'un qui hésite, ne sait pas trop ce qu'il veut. Cela dépend de mon humeur du moment finalement.

- Je vois. »

En fait non, je ne voyais pas vraiment, mais qu'importe. Je me murai dans le silence le plus parfait, me perdant dans mes pensées, imaginant Holmes dans cette pièce avec un parfait étranger. Se donner à lui durant une nuit de débauche ou à l'inverse paresser au lit à ses côtés pendant la journée. Je songeai aux baisers, que je devinais pourtant moins intenses que celui que nous avions échangé la veille, aux caresses, aux mots tendres même… Et je réalisais que c'était exactement ce que je voulais vivre, partager avec lui…

« Cela viendra en temps voulu mon ami », dit-il, lisant en moi à la perfection.

Loin de me déplaire, cette phrase au contraire était celle que je voulais entendre, qui me toucha, me rassura sur notre avenir à deux.

« A présent à moi de poser une question John. Avez-vous déjà eu une quelconque relation charnelle avec un homme ? »

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

Lua j, merci pour tes compliments :) Ravie que tu apprécies toujours.

Et merci à tous encore pour vos reviews. J'ai été un peu plus longue que prévu mais voici donc la suite.

ooOoo

**Chapitre 7.**

Je secouai vivement la tête de droite à gauche, passablement gêné et tout aussi surpris qu'il ne s'en soit pas douté tout seul.

« C'est vrai ? Pas même avec l'un de vos frères d'arme dans le désert brûlant ? insista-t-il, manifestement amusé par le tour que prenait la conversation. Dans une tente soumise aux vents, vous deux à moitié nus pour supporter la chaleur, vos peaux en sueur… La tension qui monte… Tentant n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me sentis terriblement rougir et baissai vivement les yeux. Bien sûr il y avait eu des moments qui s'approchait de sa description, mais il ne s'était rien passé de répréhensible, j'avoue même n'y avoir jamais songé alors. Mais en l'écoutant… J'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose, comme si je n'avais pas su profiter de toutes les opportunités que la vie avait mis sur mon chemin.

« Jamais…, articulai-je finalement avec difficulté.

- Intéressant. Bien sûr cela fait peser plus de responsabilités sur ma personne mais je m'y étais préparé à la vérité.

- Sherlock, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient je préférerais parler de cela une autre fois. Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de temps.

- Bien sûr. Que voulez-vous faire à présent ?

- Je vais essayer de dormir, la journée fut rude.

- Faites donc cela. Je vous promets que nous retournerons à Baker Street au plus tôt.

- Bien sûr, je vous fais toute confiance. Pouvez-vous vous retourner le temps que je me change ? »

J'aurais pu tout aussi bien me rendre dans la salle de bain, mais je ne me sentais pas le cœur à traverser le couloir froid, pas plus qu'à prendre le risque de croiser notre voisine.

« Oh allons Watson, vous n'avez pas tant fait la fine bouche hier soir. »

Celle-là j'aurais dû la voir venir, songeai-je avec dépit.

« Ecoutez, j'avoue que c'est absurde mais hier les conditions étaient différentes. Ce soir…

- N'en dites pas plus. Je ne suis pas sûr de vous comprendre, mais je vous respecte tout de même », dit-il en quittant son fauteuil pour aller se planter devant la fenêtre, tournant du même coup le dos à la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu de ma chemise de nuit, j'étais blottis sous les couvertures, à tenter au mieux de me réchauffer. Holmes alla éteindre la lampe à pétrole puis je le devinais se pelotonner dans le fauteuil ?

« Dormez à présent John. Vous en avez besoin.

- Que ferons-nous demain ?

- La même chose qu'aujourd'hui à n'en pas douter.

- Vous allez donc rester tout la journée à l'hôpital alors que vous pourriez aider la police. Pardon pour cela Sherlock, j'imagine combien cela doit vous ennuyer.

- Sans importance.

- Sherlock…

- Je suis parfaitement sincère, inutile de vouloir parlementer. De toute façon je n'ai pas perdu espoir de trouver la solution. Dormez !

- Bonne nuit », soufflai-je en soupirant.

Je m'allongeai sur le dos, fixant un point invisible sur le plafond dont la peinture s'écaillait et tentais de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Evidemment ce n'était pas simple étant donné les circonstances. D'autant que la rue en contrebas était bruyante et la température à l'intérieur décidément trop basse.

Après je ne sais combien de temps je compris que je n'y arriverais pas de cette façon. Je migrai donc vers le côté du matelas avant d'appeler mon compagnon. Il me répondit d'une voix alerte, me confirmant comme je m'en doutais qu'il était également tout sauf en train de s'endormir.

« Venez vous installer près de moi s'il vous plaît.

- Je sais d'expérience qu'il n'y a guère de place pour deux personnes dans ce lit.

- Peu importe. S'il vous plaît », répétai-je doucement.

Il lâcha un petit rire joyeux et vint me rejoindre. Effectivement du fait du manque de place nous étions collés l'un à l'autre, mais c'était justement une sensation agréable. Sans un mot, Holmes glissa sa main dans mes cheveux, j'esquissai un sourire satisfait et fermai enfin les yeux.. Cette fois le sommeil n'eut aucun mal à venir me cueillir.

Les deux jours suivant me parurent terriblement longs. Mon appartement me manquait, de même que mes habituelles occupations en dehors du travail – Holmes avait été jusqu'à m'interdire de me promener – et même la présence permanente de mon compagnon à mes côtés me pesait. J'aimais sa compagnie et me sentais en sécurité, mais le quitter au matin, faire ma vie de mon côté puis le retrouver le soir venu avec quelques anecdotes était plaisant sans que je ne puisse réellement me l'expliquer. Au contraire être à son contact durant toute la journée devenait peu à peu lassant. Pourtant je faisais toujours de mon mieux pour être d'excellente compagnie avec lui, parce que c'était tellement plus facile ainsi.

Ce matin-là je m'éveillai en entendant la voix de Holmes, tel un agréable murmure à mon oreille. Ouvrant les yeux je pus le découvrir habillé de pied en cape, assis près de moi à me parler doucement.

« Vous sortez ? » m'étonnai-je.

Il hocha la tête en souriant.

« J'ai quelques recherches à faire. C'est votre jour de congé, vous allez donc rester tranquillement ici.

- Je peux venir avec vous, proposai-je rapidement.

- Inutile, cela vous fera le plus grand bien de passer quelques heures seul. En revanche, je vous interdis de mettre le nez dehors. Sans moi ce pourrait être trop dangereux. Je ne serai de toute façon pas absent bien longtemps, nous pourrons alors sortir.

- Entendu, je vous attendrai.

- Bien. Et reposez-vous, vous travaillez tel un esclave dans cet hôpital. »

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et quitta la pièce tandis que je le fixais avec mélancolie.

Au vue des heures de solitude qui m'attendaient, je n'eus pas à culpabiliser à demeurer oisif, je restai donc allongé et me rendormis en quelques instants. Me réveillant en milieu de matinée, je fis ma toilette puis, ne voyant toujours pas revenir mon compagnon, je décidai enfin de me mêler à la vie de cette maison en allant voir la propriétaire des lieux. Holmes après tout ne m'avait interdit que de quitter la maison, non pas notre petite chambre. Arrivant au rez-de-chaussée je découvris une femme d'une petite cinquantaine d'années tout à fait sympathique. Malgré son air jovial j'appris rapidement qu'elle était marquée par diverses épreuves. Elle avait perdu son époux et ses trois enfants à quelques années d'écart près de deux décennies plus tôt. Femme forte elle avait néanmoins refusé de se laisser abattre et avait trouvé un travail comme serveuse dans un pub, qu'elle exerçait encore, tout en se faisant un devoir de conserver la demeure familiale à mesure que le quartier changeait peu à peu, les conditions de vie se dégradant, la pauvreté gagnant toujours plus de terrain. Telle Mrs. Hudson notre brave logeuse qui supportait les excentricités du détective, cette femme me semblait solide comme un roc que rien ne pouvait ébranler. Pourtant elle fut ravie de bavarder avec moi, se confiant sur sa vie – je provoquais souvent cela lorsque mon interlocuteur découvrait que j'étais médecin –, parlant ensuite du voisinage, avant de me faire part de son admiration pour Holmes. Je suppose qu'elle disait cela parce qu'elle ignorait à quel type d'activités il se prêtait lorsqu'il était ici, point sur lequel je n'avais aucune intention de l'éclairer.

Sans nouvelle de mon compagnon, je déjeunai finalement avec elle, savourant mon premier vrai repas depuis des jours. Puis je remontai à l'étage. S'il m'arrivait de me plaindre de sa présence permanente depuis que nous étions installés ici, à cet instant pourtant Holmes me manquait cruellement. Pire, j'étais inquiet. Il devait sortir pour quelques heures selon ses dires, je savais pourtant parfaitement qu'il avait une notion du temps qui différait de celle des simples mortels, mais tout de même là cela commençait à faire beaucoup, même selon ses propres critères. J'entrepris de faire les cent pas dans cette petite pièce tout en imaginant le pire. Il avait pu tomber sur le tueur et, comme à son habitude se pensant invulnérable, n'avait certainement pris aucune précaution – moi couvrant ses arrières en premier lieu – en vue de cette alternative. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'avais peur pour lui, loin de là, mais du fait de la drôle de relation qui était en train de devenir la notre, ce sentiment de crainte n'avait jamais été aussi intense. Et s'il ne revenait pas, que pourrai-je faire ? Rentrer à Baker Street malgré la menace qui semblait peser sur moi ? Reprendre ma vie ? Mais quelle vie justement ? Pour la toute première fois je réalisais combien mon existence tout entière était liée à lui, et ce depuis notre rencontre.

En m'installant avec lui j'avais peu à peu fait table rase de tout le reste, ne voyant qu'occasionnellement mes autres amis, ma famille, mes anciens frères d'armes. Il semblait n'y avoir plus que Sherlock, comme si nous étions bel et bien liés pour toujours. Et j'avais besoin de lui. Oh comme j'avais besoin de lui, simplement pour vivre.

Je m'assis un moment dans le fauteuil, un journal acheté la veille plié sur les genoux, et continuai à ruminer mes pensées morbides malgré mes efforts. Je ne m'étais jamais connu aussi faible et quelque part cela m'effrayait. Que Holmes puisse avoir un tel pouvoir sur ma personne était déstabilisant, parce que je devenais trop fragile à mon goût.

Tandis que le soleil déclinait lentement, plongeant peu à peu la chambre sans que je ne songe à allumer la petite lampe, les ombres provenant de l'extérieur se faisaient inquiétantes. J'étais terriblement mal à l'aise et commençais à songer que, malgré ma promesse, je devrais partir à sa recherche. Holmes était tellement important pour moi, plus important que ma propre vie, que me mettre en danger pour lui m'apparaissait naturel. Mais tandis que je pesai le pour et le contre d'une telle escapade, la porte s'ouvrit enfin et je devinai dans l'encadrement sa silhouette. Je me levai d'un bond en poussant un cri où se mêlaient le soulagement et la colère. Je ne savais pas lequel de ces deux sentiments était le plus fort à cet instant.

« Que faites-vous dans le noir Watson ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton parfaitement égal.

Tandis qu'il refermait le battant de bois derrière lui, j'écarquillais les yeux, tentant de comprendre ce qui se jouait. Ainsi il n'avait aucune idée de ce que je venais de vivre. Lui rentrait simplement après une journée à arpenter les rues alors que moi…

« Holmes ! M'écriai-je d'une voix sourde, comment pouvez-vous être aussi cruel ? Vous ignorez donc les tourments que j'ai traversés aujourd'hui ? Vous deviez être sorti pour quelques heures… Je vous attendais pour la fin de la matinée au plus tard… »

Enfin il sembla réaliser. Je parvins à distinguer un sourire contrit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi.

« Pardonnez-moi mon cher. J'étais terriblement occupé et ai songé naïvement que vous le comprendriez. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'absente plus longtemps que prévu.

- Vous avez raison, j'ai été stupide, acquiesçai-je dans un souffle en prenant conscience de ma propre bêtise. Les circonstances sont tellement inédites… J'ai eu peur. »

S'arrêtant juste devant moi, il leva la main, posant ses doigts sur ma joue avant de les faire glisser jusqu'à mes lèvres.

« Vous n'êtes pas stupide John. C'est de ma faute, la prochaine pour je vous ferai porter un télégramme.

- J'apprécierai, dis-je avec un petit rire.

- Vous réalisez néanmoins qu'en ce moment c'est plutôt moi qui ai à m'inquiéter quant à votre salut ?

- J'ai bien peur de ne courir guère de risque à passer mon temps ici.

- Et c'est parfait ainsi. Qu'avez-vous donc fait aujourd'hui ?

- Je vous ai attendu. Et la journée, comme toutes les autres ces derniers temps, m'a paru terriblement longues.

- A moi donc de tenter vous changer les idée », murmura-t-il en m'attirant à lui.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

Voici déjà la suite, que je m'étais promis de poster plus rapidement cette fois ;) Et sur ce coup-là le rating M est totalement justifié^^

Merci encore pour vos reviews :)

ooOoo

**Chapitre 8.**

Je n'avais aucun doute quant à la signification de ses paroles et un frisson de plaisir me traversa de part en part tandis qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Divers sentiments se bousculèrent en moi, mais je pris le parti de tenter de les ignorer pour me concentrer uniquement sur mes sensations, bien plus faciles à analyser. C'était bon, terriblement bon. Meilleur même que la première fois tant à cet instant je me sentais calme et sûr de moi. Si j'avais eu encore quelques doutes jusque-là, ils étaient désormais tous effacés. J'aimais ce que nous faisions et, mieux encore, je l'aimais lui. Tenter de me convaincre du contraire avait été une telle absurdité ! Je l'aimais, depuis le premier jour. Depuis la minute où mon ami Mike Stamford nous avait présentés, cet instant où j'avais définitivement scellé ma vie à la sienne.

Tandis que je nouais mes mains à ses cheveux, m'agrippant autant à eux qu'à lui pour ne pas sombrer tout à fait, mon compagnon avait glissé ses mains sous ma chemise, m'arrachant quelques plaintes de bienêtre alors que ses doigts domptaient ma peau. Je le laissai me conduire jusqu'au mur le plus proche, contre lequel je m'adossai sans une once d'hésitation. Notre baiser gagnait en intensité sans ni l'un ni l'autre ne songe à le stopper et je me faisais l'impression de vouloir fusionner tout entier avec cet homme, mon homme, ce nouveau rôle que je pouvais enfin me permettre de lui réserver.

Ses mains délaissèrent ma peau pour se poser plutôt sur ma taille, ouvrant mon pantalon de quelques gestes empressés. J'aurais pu protester, lui reproche de brûler les étapes, mais je n'avais définitivement plus toute ma tête. Il venait de quitter ma bouche, posant la sienne plus bas, mordillant ma mâchoire avant d'agacer mon cou de ses lèvres aguicheuses. Les yeux clos, seul un râle m'échappa et mon corps tout entier se tendit brusquement quand sa paume passée dans mon caleçon titilla mon membre qui se durcissait peu à peu.

« Sherlock… »

Ma voix n'était guère plus qu'un murmure tandis que je sombrais inexorablement. Je n'étais plus très sûr de vouloir qu'il s'arrête ou qu'il intensifie sa caresse au contraire. J'étais entièrement à sa merci.

« Shtt ! » souffla-t-il, n'ayant pour sa part aucun doute quant à se qui allait suivre.

Et comme toujours, comme dans chacun des domaines de notre vie, je lui faisais toute confiance. Je lâchai un petit cri où se mêlait extase et douleur tant il suçait avec force la peau sensible de mon cou. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa nuque et j'inspirai profondément, essayant vainement de reprendre mon souffle.

Holmes défit les attaches de mes brettelles et mon pantalon tomba piteusement à mes chevilles, bien vite suivi de mon sous-vêtement. Et déjà sa main avait repris sa place sur cette partie de ma personne qui n'aurait pu être plus dure qu'à cet instant. Mon cœur battait la chamade, le sang pulsant sourdement à mes oreilles. J'aurais dû être gêné d'apparaître ainsi exposé devant lui, mais j'étais trop concentré à retenir mes gémissements en me mordant la lèvre pour seulement songer à jouer les timides. La réserve n'était plus de mise, je m'offrais tout entier à lui. Il aurait pu faire de moi tout ce qu'il voulait, je n'avais plus de volonté propre. Sherlock était tout mon univers.

Je ne compris ce qu'il avait en tête que lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant moi. C'était parfait, parvins-je à penser au travers des brumes de mon excitation. C'était incontestablement la meilleure façon de commencer pour moi qui n'avait aucune expérience de l'acte physique entre deux hommes.

Holmes passa ses pouces sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses, puis griffa ma peau, m'arrachant mille frissons d'extase alors même que le geste était dénué de toute douceur. Je m'appuyai plus fort contre le mur en croisant son regard purement aguicheur, qui manqua me faire perdre la tête. Enfin, alors que tout mon corps me semblait bouillonner de l'intérieur, il s'approcha davantage de moi et me prit lentement dans sa bouche. Je jurai à voix basse avant de fermer les yeux, mes jambes menaçant de se dérober sous moi à tout instant. Ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois que l'on faisait subir ce genre d'outrage à ma personne, mais les femmes que je fréquentais alors étaient toujours relativement prudes et j'aimais tant à tout contrôler que généralement elles restaient totalement passives. Jamais je ne m'étais abandonné de cette façon. Et mon amant, comme s'il savait ce que j'avais en tête, y allait de bon cœur, repoussant peu à peu chacune de mes inhibitions.

Ses doigts pétrissaient mes fesses tandis qu'il s'appliquait tantôt à lécher toute ma longueur, tantôt à sucer mon membre tout entier avec application. Un instant la curiosité l'emporta sur toutes mes autres sensations et j'ouvris les yeux. L'orgasme faillit bien me cueillir dans la seconde à le voir agir, chacun de ses gestes mesurés destiné à me donner du plaisir, à moi seul. Me voir entrer et sortir de cette bouche tentatrice, entre ses lèvres sensuelles, était tellement érotique. Un grognement m'échappa et j'enfouis ma main dans ses cheveux, tentant de lui faire comprendre par ce geste bien peu délicat que je voulais qu'il accélère. J'étais si proche de l'extase, il ne devait plus s'arrêter au risque de me faire devenir fou.

Soudain mon corps s'arqua violemment en avant, je m'enfonçai plus profondément dans sa bouche du même coup, et je jouis enfin en un long râle. Holmes s'écarta ensuite de moi, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres humides dans un geste provoquant qui me fit frissonner alors même que je n'avais pas encore retouché terre. Je tentai d'esquisser un sourire, mais n'étais guère certain du résultat.

Je me laissai glisser le long du mur, m'asseyant contre lui.

« Sherlock…

- Inutile, vous n'avez pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. »

Il me serra dans ses bras et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, inspirant profondément son odeur entêtante. Le temps sembla se figer, c'était parfait. Tellement parfait que je ne voulais pas revenir à la réalité. Jamais.

« Merci, soufflai-je lorsque je parvins à calmer mes frissons.

- Oh, mais tout le plaisir fut pour moi », dit-il avec un petit rire satisfait.

Ses doigts sur mon visage étaient frais alors que je me sentais brûlant, c'était un contact si agréable que je me blottis davantage contre lui pour en profiter toujours plus.

Et je me laissais aller, un sourire béat sur les lèvres tandis qu'il me caressait tranquillement. La situation était irréelle mais elle me plaisait. Je m'étais abandonné totalement à lui et c'était de la satisfaction que j'éprouvais pour cela.

Comblé, je dus m'assoupir, parce que lorsque j'émergeai j'étais dans le lit, totalement nu, toujours solidement blotti contre mon compagnon, tout aussi dévêtu que moi, qui me couvait du regard.

« Je ne pensais vous avoir fait autant d'effet, dit-il, amusé.

- Vous n'imaginez même pas. »

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil puis attira mon visage au sien, me donnant le plus époustouflant des baisers.

« Non, vous n'imaginez pas le pouvoir que vous avez sur moi », répétai-je.

Son visage reflétait la plus intense satisfaction et je réalisai qu'il avait provoqué chez moi exactement ce qu'il voulait. Pour autant je ne pouvais certainement me vexer de cette réaction tant il m'avait fait du bien. Moi qui aie souvent tendance à le trouver égoïste, j'ai découvert ce soir-là que le plaisir d'autrui lui tenait à cœur, je n'avais donc aucun doute quant à sa capacité à me rendre heureux.

« Je ferais toujours au mieux pour que vous soyez bien à mes côtés », me dit-il.

Je sursautai vivement, surpris que nous ayons exactement la même chose en tête, même si ce n'était pas la première fois, loin s'en faut.

« Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. »

Je nouai ensuite mes doigts aux siens en soupirant d'aise.

« John, loin de moi l'idée de gâcher un moment pareil, mais une question me turlupine depuis un moment déjà.

- Je vous écoute, dis-je avec un sourire compréhensif.

- Imaginons que notre tueur en veut à un John Watson particulier sans savoir de qui il s'agit…

- Je vous suis.

- En ce cas ce pourrait être vous sans que vous ne le sachiez.

- Moi ? m'écriai-je, outré en tentant de me défaire de son étreinte.

- Ne le prenez pas mal, plaida-t-il en me maintenant de force contre lui. Il nous faut simplement explorer toutes les hypothèses. Il s'agit peut-être d'un détail mais que notre homme aurait monté en épingle… »

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que je me plongeais dans la réflexion. Comme toujours il n'avait pas tort, je pouvais être le Watson visé sans même le savoir. Dans le cas d'une vengeance je ne pouvais exclure avoir du sang sur les mains de part mon métier. Durant la guerre, tandis que j'officiais dans ces hôpitaux de fortune dénués de matériel, dans lesquels les normes sanitaires étaient réduites au minimum, j'avais perdu bien des blessés. Des hommes qui avaient cru en moi mais que je n'avais pu sauver… Evidemment mon honneur était sauf, quelque soit ma fatigue, ma peur, j'avais mis à chaque fois tout mon cœur à l'ouvrage et ne pouvais donc m'estimer responsable des drames que je n'avais pu éviter. Peut-être désormais qu'un membre de la famille de l'une de ces pauvres âmes avait des velléités de vengeance à mon égard…

J'avais également contribué ces dernières années à mettre nombre de criminels derrière les barreaux, or certains avaient recouvré la liberté depuis. Mais en toute honnêteté je supposais que ceux-ci préféraient certainement s'en prendre directement à Holmes plutôt qu'à moi.

Fort des ces déductions, je me permis après de longues minutes d'affirmer qu'en toute bonne foi je ne voyais pas qui aurait pu vouloir attenter volontairement à ma vie. Holmes estima que c'était probablement vrai. La question demeurait donc, quel John Watson était responsable sans le savoir de la mort de ses homonymes ? Ce sac de nœuds ne m'était jamais apparu aussi complexe. Mon compagnon proposa alors de consulter les archives de la police afin de s'assurer qu'un Watson n'était pas cité dans un rapport quelconque. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait l'intention d'envoyer Lestrade à cette tâche ingrate afin de l'occuper, que celui-ci n'ait pas l'idée de commettre une nouvelle erreur judiciaire. Je souris en songeant à notre ami que le détective prenait décidément le plus grand plaisir à torturer.

Tout ceci n'était pas grand chose et une seule chose demeurait, nous devions, quoi qu'il nous en coûte, mettre cet assassin hors d'état de nuire. Je me décidai donc à interroger Holmes sur ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée, poussé autant par la curiosité que par mon désir de résister au sommeil, voulant profiter plus longtemps encore de ce moment.

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10

Et me voici avec la suite. Je suis assez contente de maintenir ce rythme de publication, profitez-en ça ne durera peut-être pas XD Merci encore pour vos reviews qui sont une telle source de motivation pour moi :)

ooOoo

**Chapitre 9.**

« Sherlock ? appelai-je doucement. Qu'avez-vous fait de votre journée ?

- La routine, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, satisfait manifestement que je fasse preuve de curiosité à son égard. Je suis retourné sur les lieux des crimes, je voulais m'assurer encore une fois que nous n'avons rien laissé passer. Puis je suis allé à la morgue pour étudier les vêtements des victimes, toujours pour la même raison.

- Comme si c'était votre genre de laisser passer quelque chose.

- Eh bien justement. Lors du premier meurtre j'étais terriblement secoué étant donné les circonstances alors j'ai préféré assurer mes arrières. Et bien m'en a pris.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? m'empressai-je de demander en me redressant de façon à pouvoir le fixer du regard.

- C'est possible. J'ai effectivement remarqué un long cheveu blond pris dans le col de son manteau.

- J'avais pourtant examiné ses vêtements, notai-je avec déception.

- Et moi après vous, me tranquillisa-t-il d'un sourire. Pourtant je ne nous tiens pas rigueur de cet échec. Comme je l'ai dit, les circonstances étaient telles que nous n'étions pas au mieux de notre forme. C'est la raison qui m'a poussé ce matin, la tête froide, à m'imposer cette vérification.

- Si vous m'en parlez c'est qu'il y a un intérêt à cette découverte.

- Quelle perspicacité John.

- Son épouse n'est pas blonde donc, dis-je en ignorant le ton moqueur qu'il venait d'utiliser et qui lui correspondait tellement bien.

- En effet. Je suis allé poser la question à Lestrade. Apparemment notre veuve est rousse et n'a que deux fils portant les cheveux courts. La victime a été abattu tôt le matin alors qu'il venait de quitter son domicile pour se rendre à son travail, il n'y a donc aucune raison pour qu'il ait croisé une femme autre que la sienne.

- Vous pensez à une maîtresse ?

- C'est le plus probable. Mais s'il était discret tel que je l'imagine, la retrouver ne sera pas aisé. De même s'il a vu une fille de joie. Ou alors c'est l'assassin qui est une femme », rajouta-t-il avec un petit rire amusé.

Cette dernière réplique témoignait une fois de plus du peu de considération qu'il prêtait à la gente féminine. Comme d'habitude je me sentis obligé de prendre leur défense.

« Les annales judiciaires débordent de cas où une femme a tué quelqu'un.

- Vous plaisantez ? Crime passionnel ou vengeance, oui. Mais jamais dans une série de meurtres aussi savamment exécutés. Ce n'est pas de la misogynie de ma part comme vous aimez à le croire, il s'agit simplement d'un fait. Les femmes sont incapables de fonctionner comme nous, de faire montre d'autant de talent pour préparer et commettre un meurtre si brillant puis dissimuler le moindre indice pour ainsi échapper à la police. »

Le débat était intéressant et en fouillant dans ma mémoire j'aurais pu aisément trouver des exemples qui réfutaient sa thèse, exemples que lui éludait volontairement. Mais je n'avais pas envie de me prêter à cela, pas à cette heure-ci. D'autant que j'avais toujours en horreur à imaginer les dames, pour lesquelles j'ai tant de respect, faire montre d'autant de bassesse qu'un homme. Peut-être est-ce naïf de ma part, mais je préfère encore aujourd'hui continuer à imaginer les femmes comme des créatures douces et innocentes, même si pour cela il me faut me mentir.

Voyant que je ne m'engouffrais pas dans la brèche, Holmes partit sur un autre sujet.

« Lestrade et ses hommes ont identifiés deux autres John Watson en plus de vous établis en ville. Ils sont actuellement sous protection policière.

- Cela sera efficace, n'est-ce pas ? m'enquis-je, sincèrement inquiet pour ces hommes innocents.

- Si le tueur est suffisamment motivé j'en doute. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai tenu à m'occuper personnellement de votre salut. Dans pareilles circonstances je n'ai confiance qu'en moi.

- Autre chose ?

- Fort de ma découverte, j'ai interrogé le voisinage de nos victimes, mais personne n'a vu l'un de nos hommes en compagnie d'une blonde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. En fait, personne n'a rien vu. Les gens sont si lassants, un peu comme vous, incapable de remarquer quoi que ce soit qui sortirait de l'ordinaire. »

Je grimaçai mais ne dis rien, le laissant terminer où nous risquions bien d'y passer la nuit.

« J'ai également prévenu une personne de notre présence ici.

- Vraiment ? m'étonnai-je en souvenir du discours qu'il avait tenu à Lestrade à ce sujet.

- Le petit Billy. Lestrade avait raison sur un point, ici nous sommes injoignables. J'ai donc fait en sorte qu'en cas de besoin il puisse prévenir l'un de mes Irréguliers, qui enverra alors Billy nous chercher.

- Je vois », dis-je, rassuré.

Ce n'était pas avec ce gamin que nous risquions quoi que ce soit tant son dévouement envers Holmes, et moi-même par extension, était grand.

« Je sais que nous n'avons toujours pas grand-chose, mais cela suit son cours, reprit mon compagnon. Et demain si vous acceptiez de rester ici plutôt que vous rendre à l'hôpital…

- Vous pouvez oubliez ! m'écriai-je vivement. Aujourd'hui fut un véritable enfer alors demain je vais travailler !

- Je pensais pourtant être parvenu à vous faire oublier ces désagréments en rentrant, lança-t-il malicieusement.

- C'est le cas, confirmai-je en riant. Mais j'apprécierais davantage pareil traitement après une bonne journée à vos côtés.

- J'en prends note. Et bien sûr vous savez je suppose que j'aurai d'autres moyens de vous combler. »

Ma main se crispa dans la sienne et je remerciai l'obscurité ambiante qui lui empêchait de voir que j'avais rougi, même s'il devait bien se douter de cette réaction.

« Je préférerais ne pas parler de ceci pour l'instant, articulai-je avec difficulté.

- A votre guise », dit-il, beau joueur, en me serrant plus fort contre lui.

ooOoo

J'émergeai en grognant, remuant les jambes pour tenter de me débarrasser de l'inconfort sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Je me redressai finalement pour trouver Holmes occupé à me chatouiller les pieds, qui dépassaient des couvertures.

« Mais enfin que faites-vous ? m'enquis-je avec humeur.

- Je tentais un réveil en douceur.

- De cette façon ? m'étonnai-je, radouci devant son regard pétillant.

- Je m'y prendrai autrement demain, je ne pouvais deviner que vous étiez chatouilleux à ce point.

- Et puis-je savoir quelle est la raison de tout ceci ?

- Apparemment mes actes d'hier sur votre personne vous ont épuisé davantage que prévu. Il est près de huit heures et malgré le fait que je déambule dans cette pièce depuis plus de trente minutes, vous ne sembliez toujours pas décidé à émerger.

- Près de huit heures ? C'est singulier », notai-je.

J'avais cet avantage depuis l'enfance de me réveiller toujours à l'heure qu'il fallait sans aide extérieur. C'était fiable en général, surtout un jour de semaine.

« C'est ce que je me suis dit également. Or vous prenez votre service à neuf heures si je ne m'abuse. Il serait temps de vous lever. »

Je le remerciai d'un regard tout en obtempérant. J'enfilai ma robe de chambre puis sorti des vêtements propres de ma valise avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Ce n'est que lorsque je m'apprêtais à me dévêtir pour faire ma toilette que je remarquai que Holmes m'avait suivi.

« Je puis quelque chose pour vous ?

- Qu'avez-vous donc fait hier en mon absence ?

- Rien du tout. Il me semble vous l'avoir déjà dit.

- C'est singulier. Tout à l'heure j'ai croisé notre logeuse et elle nous a invités à la rejoindre pour le petit-déjeuner. Jusqu'à présent nous ne nous parlions pour ainsi dire jamais, vous imaginez donc mon étonnement.

- Oui, j'ai un peu bavardé avec elle, avouai-je sans ciller. Une femme sympathique.

- Je pensais vous avoir demandé de ne pas quitter notre chambre !

- La maison, Holmes, vous m'avez interdit de quitter la maison. Et c'est très exactement ce que j'ai fait. J'ai supposé qu'ici je ne risquais rien. Ce qui s'est avéré juste. Et cela m'a permis de faire connaissance avec votre propriétaire. Vous pourriez me remercier plutôt pour cette invitation.

- Non pas que cela me dérange, mais quel besoin avez-vous de copiner avec tout le monde de cette façon ? Cela devient lassant à la longue.

- La vie est plus sympathique ainsi, dis-je tranquillement.

- Si vous le dites.

- Nous descendons donc ?

- Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix, soupira-t-il.

- Et vous ne le regretterez pas. A présent si vous le voulez bien je désire me laver. Je reviendrai vous chercher ensuite. »

Il s'apprêtait à protester, mais j'avais déjà ouvert la porte, signe pour moi que le débat n'avait pas lieu d'être. C'est donc sans un mot qu'il quitta la pièce.

J'entrepris de faire rapidement ma toilette puis, tandis que j'observais mon reflet dans le miroir alors que je me m'apprêtais à me raser, je remarquai un suçon particulièrement visible dans mon cou. Je poussai un soupir désespéré, me demandant avec inquiétude si je parviendrais à le dissimuler avec le col de ma chemise.

Comme je le craignais, quelques minutes plus tard lorsque j'enfilais mon dessus je dus batailler un bon moment avant d'arriver à un résultat satisfaisant. Et même là, c'était loin d'être parfait. J'avais tant tiré sur le col d'un côté que si la marque était effectivement dissimulée, ma mise n'était pas très naturelle. Mais puisqu'il faisait encore trop chaud à l'extérieur pour que j'envisage de porter une écharpe – que je n'avais de toute façon pas prise dans mes bagages – je me contenterais de cela.

Evidemment, lorsque je reparus dans notre chambre, le regard du détective se posa immédiatement sur mon cou.

« Voilà une façon singulière de porter une chemise, lança-t-il, goguenard. Les deux côtés de votre col ne sont pas symétriques.

- La faute à qui ? grognai-je.

- La votre justement. Vous avez la peau si douce que je ne pouvais certainement pas résister.

- Vous êtes un animal, dis-je d'un ton qui tenait plus du jeu à présent.

- Certes. Et croyez-le, vous en viendrez rapidement à aimer ce trait de caractère. »

Il partit dans un petit rire joyeux et je l'imitai très vite. J'étais peu habitué à ce Holmes joueur, d'aussi bonne humeur… Or je découvrais combien c'était plaisant. Comme si le fait que je m'avoue enfin à moi-même les sentiments que je lui portais rendait tout beaucoup plus facile, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Tandis que je m'apprêtais à sortir de la pièce, il m'accula contre la porte, m'arrachant un petit cri lorsque la poignée cogna mes côtes, et m'embrassa avec une passion insoupçonnée.

« Habituez-vous John, j'ai bien l'intention de laisser toujours ma marque sur votre peau. Ainsi les choses seront claires si d'aventure quelqu'un un jour s'imagine pouvoir vous détourner du droit chemin. »

Il souffla cela au creux de mon oreille et je frissonnai agréablement autant en sentant son souffle sur ma peau qu'en comprenant le sens profond de ses paroles. Pourtant il n'avait guère besoin de se montrer aussi possessif, je lui appartenais bien totalement. Je n'avais plus le moindre doute à ce propos.

« Je suis à vous Sherlock, n'en doutez jamais », grognai-je d'une voix sourde.

Pour confirmer ces propos je pris brutalement possession de ses lèvres, mêlant ma langue à la sienne avec une telle fougue que je lui en arrachais un gémissement de plaisir. Je m'étonnais du même coup d'une telle conduite de ma part, moi qui quelques jours plus tôt seulement angoissais à la simple idée de me montrer intime avec lui. A son contact je n'avais plus aucune limite, plus le moindre sens commun.

Avant de faire quelques chose que je craignais de regretter ensuite, j'entraînai finalement Holmes à ma suite dans le couloir et nous eûmes tôt fait de rejoindre le petit appartement de la propriétaire des lieux.

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 11

Et nous voici déjà avec le dixième chapitre. Pas encore de grandes révélations sur ce coup-là, mais ça viendra vite ;)

Merci encore et toujours pour vos adorables reviews!

ooOoo

**Chapitre 10.**

Comme prévue la demi-heure suivante se passa au mieux et si mon compagnon ne parla guère comme je l'avais soupçonné, Mrs. Shaw et moi-même n'eûmes pas besoin d'encouragements pour deviser avec une complicité qui allait crescendo. A bien des égards je lui trouvais la même sollicitude que celle de Mrs. Hudson. J'appréciais cela, avec ces femmes j'étais en confiance, ainsi me confier, comme je le faisais avec Holmes quoi que de façon différente, ne m'était pas difficile.

Au milieu de notre conversation, au détour d'une remarque tout à fait anodine, elle s'étonna que notre chambre fût assez grande pour deux. J'échangeai un regard surpris avec le détective et tout comme lui je sus qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Cherchant quoi lui répondre pour paraître naturel, je déglutis avec difficulté, parfaitement conscient que ce n'était pas sur Holmes que je pouvais compter pour nous sortir de là. Elle vint elle-même à mon secours en m'adressant un sourire bienveillant, signe que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit la concernant. Je respirai avec un peu plus de facilité tandis que mon compagnon se désintéressait de nous et que mon interlocutrice changeait de sujet de conversation avec une malice non dissimulée. Cette femme décidément me plaisait beaucoup et, même si Baker Street me manquait terriblement et que j'avais hâte de revoir notre logeuse, je me sentis enfin à ma place dans cette maison qui m'était apparue jusque-là si désagréable.

Après le repas, tandis que Holmes avait allumé une cigarette et semblait plongé dans ses pensées, j'aidais à débarrasser la table lorsque le carillon de la porte d'entrée retentit violemment. Immédiatement je vis mon ami sur le qui-vive tandis que la propriétaire des lieux me lançait un regard étonné. Elle quitta la pièce et nous lui emboîtâmes le pas, ayant compris à son expression qu'un tel tintamarre à sa porte était inhabituel. Quelque chose se préparait, nous le sentions autant l'un que l'autre.

Sur le perron, alors que Mrs. Shaw réprimandait l'importun de son empressement, Holmes et moi pûmes découvrir l'un des gamins des rues qui nous aidaient bien souvent. J'essayais de me rappeler son nom mais mon camarade me devança évidemment.

« Robert, des nouvelles ? s'enquit-il out en fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche de quelques pièces.

- Oui m'sieur, répondit le garçon en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, frissonnant dans son manteau rapiécé. Billy m'a envoyé vous chercher vous et le docteur. Comme vous le craigniez ce policier, l'inspecteur Lestrade, a besoin de vous.

- Un nouveau meurtre ? »

Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit.

« Où ? insista Holmes, agacé.

- Dans une petite ruelle donnant sur Saint James's Street, m'sieur. »

Le détective eut un sourire malsain, tendit une pièce au gamin et se tourna vers moi.

« Je pense que vos collègues devront se passer de vous aujourd'hui mon cher Watson. Il semble que l'on nous attend. Allons-y. »

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, il retourna précipitamment à l'intérieur, certainement pour chercher nos manteaux.

« Mrs. Shaw, pourriez-vous vous occuper de lui ? demandai-je en désignant d'un geste de la tête le gamin qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Oh mais bien sûr, il reste encore de quoi manger à la cuisine, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Suis-moi mon garçon. »

Je les regardai rentrer, un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Moi qui avais toujours imaginé ce quartier mal famé, sa population dangereuse, j'avais la confirmation une nouvelle fois qu'il y avait des gens biens partout.

De retour auprès de moi, Holmes me tendit mon manteau, que j'enfilai prestement, puis ma trousse médicale.

« J'ai pensé que ceci pourrait vous être utile », lança-t-il avant de se mettre en quête d'un cab.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à la scène de crime, Holmes monologuait sans fin, marmonnant régulièrement des injures à l'égard de Lestrade, sans que je n'en comprenne la véritable raison. Lasser de ce petit jeu, je finis par ne plus l'écouter et laisser plutôt mon esprit vagabonder tandis que mon regard se perdait dans le dédale de rues que nous traversions. Avec ce nouveau meurtre, Londres, cette ville que j'aimais pourtant tellement, ne m'était jamais paru aussi dangereux. Peut-être la clé de ma survie serait la fuite. Je n'étais pas inquiet pour mon compagnon, tant qu'il y avait quelques meurtres à résoudre, il serait chez lui partout, capable de s'acclimater à chaque pays. En tout cas je l'espérais. New York, Paris, Rome… L'une de ces grandes villes serait bien capable de nous faire oublier nos tourments présents tout en offrant les mêmes avantages que la capitale anglaise, ce rythme empressé qui jusque-là nous convenait tant. Ou alors le calme tentant de la campagne… Personnellement je savais que je n'aurais aucun mal à m'y acclimater, mais satisfaire Holmes dans un endroit pareil serait très certainement plus difficile. De plus il ne fallait pas oublier le caractère spécial de notre relation. De ce point de vue là l'anonymat d'une métropole était certainement plus aisé que les ragots inévitables d'un petit village où nous aurions tôt fait d'être démasqués.

Cette nouvelle vie, quelque soit l'endroit, m'apparaissait comme pleine de mille promesses que je trouvais excitantes. Et surtout rassurantes au regard de ma situation présente. Néanmoins une part de moi ne cessait de me répéter que je me voilais la face. Déloger Holmes s'annonçait impossible et en étant tout à fait honnête avec moi il en était de même de mon côté. Il s'agissait là simplement d'un fantasme, celui que tous faisons immanquablement lorsque quelque chose ne va pas, mais je me devais de garder les pieds sur terre. Et d'accepter mon destin en face, avec ce courage qui ne m'avait jamais fait défaut.

Avec un soupir de dépit qui attira sur moi le regard curieux de mon ami, je repoussai au loin toutes ces pensées sordides. Voilà qui serait plus simple pour agir au mieux ensuite. Puis j'esquissai un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à Holmes, qui me fixait toujours.

« Ce n'est rien, articulai-je lentement. Je songeais à… Quelques pensées absurdes sans importance », conclu-je finalement.

Sans que j'en comprenne la raison, alors que je m'attendais à le voir insister, le détective se contenta d'un hochement de tête satisfait avant de se fermer à nouveau. Inattendu mais je n'en fus que ravi pour ma part.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à l'adresse indiquée et ne pûmes que constater l'effervescence qui régnait sur place. Même si elle n'avait que peu de résultat jusqu'à présent, la police faisait au moins preuve d'un zèle tout à fait rassurant. Avisant Lestrade qui devisait avec un bobby à quelques pas du corps qui nous avait tous menés là, Holmes le rejoignit en quelques enjambées et l'invectiva sans la moindre discrétion. Tous les hommes présents parurent s'intéresser à l'échange, ce qui me mit aussi mal à l'aise que Lestrade lui-même. Je me rapprochai donc d'eux dans le but de calmer le jeu.

« Holmes ! appelai-je. Vous en prendre à l'inspecteur ne servira en rien nos intérêts.

- Oh, vous croyez ? s'écria l'interpellé, baissant tout de même d'un ton. Lestrade, je pensais que vous aviez mis les autres John Watson sous protection ? Vous noterez que celui que moi je surveille est toujours en vie. »

Je lançai un regard désolé au policier, qui semblait peiner à garder son calme.

« Les hommes que nous protégeons sont sains et saufs, plaida-t-il d'une voix moins assurée qu'à l'ordinaire – cette enquête semblait décidément bien lui peser. Celui-ci est un touriste. D'après ses papiers il vit à Cardiff et résidait actuellement au Mayfair Hotel.

- Et bien sûr nous n'avons pas songé aux touristes », grommela Holmes.

Je fus étonné qu'il ne s'inclue dans ce _nous_, acceptant du même coup sa propre impuissance face à cette histoire qui devenait de plus en plus sordide. Ainsi donc l'inspecteur n'était pas le seul à être affecté…

« Bien, Watson comme d'habitude vous vous occuperez du corps, je suis sûr que Lestrade n'y verra pas d'inconvénient.

- Bien sûr », souffla celui-ci.

Mais le détective ne l'écoutait déjà plus et s'était rapproché de la victime, examinant le sol avec sa loupe. Nous le regardâmes faire un moment en silence puis je sentis le policer s'agiter près de moi.

« Nous en sommes à trois morts, commença-t-il inutilement comme si j'ignorais ce fait. Et nous n'avons toujours pas la moindre piste. »

Il s'interrompit, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et je pus voir ses lèvres trembler.

« Je me sens tellement impuissant.

- Je comprends, dis-je d'un ton encourageant. De la même façon je sais que tout ensemble nous en viendrons à bout. »

Le hochement de tête volontaire qui me répondit me rassura. Je connaissais l'homme, si parfois il lui arrivait de se décourager – comme cela nous arrivait à tous, nous étions humains après tout – il reprenait ensuite très vite le contrôle et n'en était alors que meilleur. De toute façon, au vu des circonstances il n'avait guère le choix.

« Vous avez raison, dit-il finalement. Et vous, comment prenez-vous les choses ? Je serais mort de peur à votre place.

- J'ai confiance en Holmes et je fais ce qu'il faut pour ne pas me mettre en danger », m'empressai-je de dire en esquissant un sourire.

A la vérité j'étais loin d'être aussi serein, mais je n'étais pas le genre d'homme à importuner autrui avec mes états d'âme, réservant plutôt cela à mon colocataire. Mais en fait j'étais de plus en plus inquiet par la tournure de la situation. A cet instant j'avais la conviction que l'assassin ne cesserait sa funeste entreprise sans notre intervention. Or je me voyais mal rester collé à Holmes ma vie durant. Cela ou la fuite vaguement envisagée un peu plus tôt, choix cornélien… Nous n'avions donc pas le choix, il nous fallait avoir des résultats, ainsi seulement je pourrai envisager reprendre ma vie.

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12

Quelques révélations sur Watson et ses motivations à venir, mais on en apprendra plus dans le prochain chapitre cette fois encore )

**Chapitre 11.**

Je n'étais pas des plus rassurés tandis que je pénétrais dans le bureau de Lestrade en début d'après-midi. Je venais de quitter la morgue, environ une heure après le départ de Holmes et de l'inspecteur, et j'avais surtout mis ce temps à profit pour prendre une décision importante. Me motiver moi-même, au vu des risques potentiels, n'avait pas été aisé mais faire ensuite en sorte que Holmes accepte mon choix serait plus difficile encore. Pourtant je savais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

L'autopsie, se déroulant comme les deux précédentes, ne m'avait rien appris. La victime, un solide Gallois d'une cinquantaine d'années en mauvaise santé et l'état de son cœur m'avait convaincu qu'il n'aurait certainement pas vécu plus de quelques mois encore tout au plus. Les circonstances de sa mort étaient similaires au deux cas précédents. J'avais récupéré les deux balles une nouvelle fois et constaté davantage de traces de poudre sur les vêtements. Le détective et moi en avions conclu par ce dernier détail que notre tueur prenait un peu plus confiance à chaque fois, ce qui ne pouvait que le rendre plus dangereux encore. Puis les deux hommes m'avaient quitté.

Entrant dans la petite pièce je les trouvais penchés sur un plan de la ville. Conscients du danger pour les trois derniers John Watson connus d'eux, ils entendaient intensifier leur protection, souhaitant mettre en place des patrouilles à proximité des habitations de mes homonymes. Holmes leva la tête à mon arrivée et m'adressa un sourire que je me permis de qualifier de tendre. Je lui répondis tandis que notre ami se dirigeait vers un meuble fermé à clé dans un coin de la pièce.

« Vous voulez boire quelques chose messieurs ? s'enquit-il en sortant une bouteille de scotch, que je reconnu comme étant de très bonne qualité. Pour moi ce ne sera pas de refus. »

Holmes et moi acceptâmes en le remerciant et le regardâmes nous servir une dose plus que généreuse.

« Cadeau du préfet de police, lança-t-il ensuite avec un rire amer tout en jouant avec son verre. Du temps où j'étais dans ses petits papiers. Je suppose que la prochaine fois j'aurais droit à une bouteille de vinaigre, et certainement pas du premier choix. Les temps changent messieurs, conclut-il en levant son verre bien haut.

- Au temps qui changent », acquiesçai-je en l'imitant.

Le détective pendant ce temps gardait le silence et le fixait avec le plus grand intérêt. Il avait toujours considéré Lestrade comme un être rustre, dénué du moindre goût, aussi s'amusait-il régulièrement à l'étudier tel un phénomène étrange et incompris. Lestrade ne semblait guère pourtant s'en apercevoir aussi avais-je pris l'habitude de le laisser faire.

Nous dégustâmes l'alcool en silence. Comme je l'avais soupçonné étant donné sa qualité, il flattait mon palais et réchauffait tout mon être, m'apportant un réconfort tout à fait bienvenu.

« Bien, où en sommes-nous ? lançai-je finalement, voulant à tout prix retarder le moment où j'aborderai enfin ce sujet cause de mes tourments actuels.

- Eh bien nous avons un tueur qui ne semble pas près à renoncer à son but, marmonna Holmes, que je trouvais bien morose. Et assurément il prend plus d'assurance à chacun de ses forfaits.

- Sans oublier trois hommes sur lesquels pèse une menace plus que sérieuse, renchérit Lestrade. Désolé docteur », rajouta-t-il avec un sourire contrit pour ma personne.

Je haussai les épaules afin de lui faire comprendre maladroitement que je ne lui tenais pas rigueur.

« Il nous faut agir, dis-je finalement, faisant montre d'un courage dont j'avais craint manquer à l'ultime moment. Cela ne peut plus durer.

- Nous n'avons pas le moindre suspect, crut bon de rappeler mon compagnon.

- Et c'est en ce sens qu'il fait agir justement », insistai-je.

Lestrade me lança un regard de totale incompréhension mais à l'expression dure et douloureuse tout à la fois de Holmes je sus qu'il avait compris ce que j'avais en tête. Tout comme je sus également qu'il y avait lui-même déjà songé, mais n'avait pu se résoudre à me mettre sciemment en première ligne.

« C'est hors de question John ! s'écria-t-il avec une hargne que je ne lui connaissais que rarement.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, plaidai-je en tentant de paraître plus sûr de moi que je ne l'étais en réalité.

- Eh bien nous trouverons quelque chose, voilà tout. Il est exclu que je vous laisse prendre un tel risque. »

Je savais que le convaincre ne serait pas aisé, pourtant je n'entendais pas lâcher le morceau. Mais lorsque je m'apprêtais à répliquer, Lestrade me devança.

« Une minute messieurs ! Pourrais-je savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

- Le bon docteur Watson que voici à l'intention, en tant que cible de notre assassin, de jouer les appâts.

- Je vais le faire Holmes ! C'est la seule solution !

- Hum, docteur, je pense qu'il a raison, cela pourrait s'avérer plus dangereux que vous ne semblez le croire.

- J'ai conscience des risques Lestrade et je puis vous assurer que je ne nourris nulle pulsion suicidaire. Nous ferons en sorte de tout préparer en amont, de minimiser les risques. Mais je dois agir. Je ne peux vivre pour toujours avec cette menace constante pesant sur mes épaules.

- Qui vous dit que cela sera pour toujours, reprit Holmes. J'entends bien mettre cet homme hors d'état de nuire.

- Et comment ? demandai-je en plantant mon regard brûlant dans celui du logicien. Holmes je connais vos talents dans ce domaine tout autant que je les admire. Je vous ai toujours fait confiance par le passé même lorsque tout était contre vous, même lorsque cela impliquait de mettre ma vie en jeu. Mais cette fois les choses sont différentes. Vous êtes bien trop concerné. Cela me touche donc cela vous touche, et vous n'êtes plus capable de faire preuve de votre discernement habituel. De même, ce n'est pas en me suivant partout pour vous assurer que je suis sain et sauf que vous pourrez faire du bon travail. A ce rythme nous y seront encore dans vingt ans or je n'en puis plus. Et savoir que d'autres hommes innocents risquent à tout moment le pire est au-dessus de mes forces. Je me dois d'agir, pour eux. Pour vous. Pour moi.

- Je ne l'accepte pas ! »

Le ton était sans appel, ce qui ne m'étonnait guère mais j'avais déjà prévu de revenir très vite à la charge. Habituellement je n'avais aucun problème à lui laisser le dernier mot, mais certainement pas cette fois, bien trop de choses étaient en jeu.

« Nous rentrons Watson, reprit-il avec empressement. Et veuillez cesser vos élucubrations. Le débat est clos. Définitivement ! »

Je hochai la tête avec soumission mais n'en pensais pas moins. Certes je n'avais pas eu gain de cause cette fois, ce dont je n'avais pas compté de toute façon, mais j'avais mis l'idée dans leur esprit et, telle une graine que l'on sème, j'attendais qu'elle murisse, jusqu'à ce que aussi bien Holmes que Lestrade, dont j'attendais le soutient salvateur, comprennent enfin ce que je savais déjà, que j'étais seul à pouvoir agir. Prendre cette décision pourtant n'avait pas été aisé pour moi. Comme je l'avais indiqué plus tôt ma vie m'étais précieuse or je n'avais que trop précisément conscience des risques. Cela ne me détournerait pas de mon chemin pour autant. De la même façon que lorsque j'avais servi mon pays dans ce désert lointain, risquant de me faire tuer à tout moment, je savais devoir agir simplement parce que c'était là mon rôle, mon devoir, et que nul ne pouvait me faire changer d'avis.

La mort dans l'âme je quittai donc la pièce à sa suite, non sans saluer Lestrade, qui semblait avoir reprit quelques couleurs grâce à l'alcool.

Sur le retour nous nous arrêtâmes plus par habitude que réelle envie dans un restaurant proche des locaux de Scotland Yard. Holmes ne commanda rien et je me contentai de manger du bout des lèvres le contenu de mon assiette. Nous parlâmes à peine, prenant soin à ne pas aborder à nouveau ce sujet de discorde entre nous. Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui, même si j'étais terriblement déçu par son attitude. Bien sûr je comprenais ses objections, mais j'aurais tant voulu qu'il me fasse confiance.

Comme tous ces moments où il régnait tant de non-dits entre nous, nous ne passâmes pas une bonne soirée, nous évitant du regard, parlant peu, marchant à quelques distances l'un de l'autre tandis que nous rentrions à notre appartement. J'avais horreur de ces instants, et aurais voulu m'excuser, tout faire pour que les choses s'arrangent. C'était ce que je faisais la plupart du temps dans des situations similaires. Mais cette fois mon point de vue me tenait à cœur, je ne pouvais envisager capituler. Me restait à lui faire comprendre que j'agissais au mieux.

Dans notre chambre, comme à notre habitude nous nous allongeâmes l'un contre l'autre sans nous consulter, j'étais heureux que cela au moins ne change pas malgré les circonstances. Pourtant cette fois, aussi bien me sentais-je à ses côtés, je ne parvenais à trouver le sommeil. J'essayais pourtant de demeurer immobile pour ne pas gêner mon compagnon. S'il me voyait m'agiter contre lui, il risquait de poser des questions et provoquer de même cette conversation que, si elle était bien nécessaire, je craignais malgré tout.

« Vous semblez nerveux, me lança-t-il soudain. Voulez-vous que nous en parlions ? »

Même si je regrettai une nouvelle fois de ne pouvoir conserver un certain jardin secret, d'un autre côté son attitude n'était que la preuve du lien particulier qui nous unissait et de cela j'étais satisfait.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, répondis-je de mon ton le plus affable – toujours ce souci de conserver le statut quo. Chacun de nous a exposé ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. »

Pourtant j'étais loin d'être content de cette réponse et je savais qu'il le sentait.

« Vous avez compris bien sûr les raisons de mon refus, insista-t-il.

- Je suppose.

- Je tiens à vous John. Davantage que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, davantage encore que je veux bien me l'avouer. Dans ces conditions je ne peux accepter vous faire prendre ce risque.

- Je puis le comprendre assurément, je me suis assez souvent inquiété pour vous pour accepter vos objections. Mais notre situation actuelle n'est pas la solution. Vous voulez que je demeure à l'abri de tout et de tous, que je vive en vase clos. Telle la fleur je vais dépérir ainsi. Nous avons besoin de reprendre notre vie, or pour cela je me dois d'agir.

- Donc vous ne me faites plus confiance. Je vous ai promis trouver la solution à cette énigme, mettre cet homme hors d'état de nuire, de vous nuire. Pourquoi ne pas me croire, comme habituellement ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, vous n'êtes pas aussi performant que d'habitude. Et non, ce n'est pas une critique, loin de là. Je vous trouble, c'est flatteur pour moi finalement, mais vous devez l'accepter vous aussi. Au sein de la police lorsqu'un agent est concerné directement par une affaire on la lui retire. Le cas est similaire, vous êtes touché par cette enquête à cause de moi. Laissez-moi vous aider. Pour une fois.

- Je vous laisse toujours m'aider. Toujours, parce que c'est comme cela que nous fonctionnons mais vous êtes trop concerné vous également, c'est pour cette bonne raison que je ne veux vous laisser prendre aucun risque. John vous devez le comprendre. »

Ressentant un peu trop ce mal qui semblait le ronger, je me sentais en cet instant terriblement mal. Depuis que ces sentiments nous accaparaient, il me semblait être devenu plus sensible et je ne souhaitais en aucun cas le blesser.

Me contorsionnant sur le matelas, je me tournai vers lui, esquissant un sourire que l'obscurité lui dissimulait pourtant. Je passai mes doigts sur sa joue en une caresse tendre puis effleurai ses lèvres des miennes.

« Restons-en là Sherlock, capitulai-je, même si une part de moi savait que c'était provisoire. Cessons de nous torturer. »

Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, inspira profondément puis je le sentis acquiescer, là, tout contre moi. Ce contact particulier me donna l'impression que notre lien était plus fort que jamais et j'en eus des frissons. Nouant ses doigts aux miens, il se redressa finalement et m'embrassa. Il y mit une telle hargne que je le soupçonnais vouloir se débarrasser de toute sa frustration de cette façon. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il m'avait fait m'allonger et s'était installé sur moi sans relâcher ma bouche tandis que ses mains se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à ma peau. Je le laissai faire un moment allant même jusqu'à mêler mes caresses aux siennes. Je sentais le feu monter en moi, sensation exquise quoi qu'encore tellement nouvelle entre ses bras, et me sentais prêt à succomber, le laissant faire de moi ce qu'il voulait.

Je couinai pourtant lorsqu'il griffa ma peau sans ménagement. Quand je sentis son érection appuyer contre ma hanche tandis qu'il ravageait mes lèvres de ses dents, je compris que je ne pouvais le laisser continuer. J'avais besoin de tendresse, de patience, lui était juste fougueux, presque bestial. Je ne pouvais imaginer notre première fois ainsi. J'étais peut-être vieux jeu selon la définition de certains – Sherlock en tête – mais je me considérais surtout comme romantique. Pour cette étreinte, qui marquerait définitivement un tournant dans notre relation, je désirais y mettre les formes et certainement pas me donner à lui par culpabilité. Je voulais faire cela à Baker Street et non dans cette gargote, au moment que nous aurions choisi tous les deux, ayant tout notre temps pour y aller lentement… Bref, je voulais me construire des souvenirs inoubliables, or nous n'en prenions pas le chemin ce soir.

Je le repoussai avec douceur, de façon à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était qu'un refus momentané de ma part. Cette démarche de ma part sembla heureusement lui rendre ses esprits, il s'écarta sans attendre.

« Pardonnez-moi John. Je… vous avez raison, à vos côtés je perds mes esprits. Cela n'arrivera plus.

- Bien », soufflai-je tout près de son oreille.

Puis je déposai un baiser sur sa joue et m'installai entre ses bras. Nous n'avions pas réglé nos problèmes, nous le savions aussi bien l'un que l'autre, mais je ne voulais plus insister pour l'instant et laisser plutôt le temps faire son œuvre. Je restai terriblement inquiet et eus le plus grand mal à trouver le sommeil. Il en était de même pour Holmes tout contre moi, néanmoins nous n'échangeâmes plus un mot.

**TBC…**


	13. Chapter 13

On se rapproche tranquillement de la fin, désormais les chapitres seront tous utiles, promis XD Déjà dans ce chapitre nos amis retrouvent une partie de leur confort. Lisez, vous comprendrez^^

Merci pour votre fidélité et vos reviews :)

ooOoo

**Chapitre 12.**

Jetant régulièrement, et surtout discrètement, un regard du coin de l'œil à Holmes qui attendait, assis droit sur sa chaise dans un coin de mon bureau, je prenais volontairement mon temps dans la rédaction du dossier de mon dernier patient. Ce travail à l'hôpital, où enfin je pouvais venir en aide à mes semblables, me plaisait terriblement, répondant parfaitement à mon besoin, pathologique selon un détective de ma connaissance, d'être utile à autrui. Je m'épanouissais dans ce que je faisais. Et surtout, ces derniers jours, cet emploi était devenu une véritable bouée de sauvetage. Je me refugiais dans ce monde de malades, de blessés, pour ne pas affronter mon quotidien, qui ne m'était jamais apparu aussi sombre et incertain.

De la même manière je trainais les pieds avec cette ultime paperasse pour reculer le plus possible l'instant où Holmes et moi, soumis à une routine empreinte d'engourdissement, rentrerions chez nous. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette petite chambre où j'avais l'impression de suffoquer, et mon compagnon, le seul à qui je pouvais me raccrocher, ne m'étais plus d'un grand secours désormais. Nous ne nous adressions pratiquement plus la parole, sauf pour nous affronter, pourtant il veillait toujours fidèlement sur moi, de cela je lui savais gré. Pour le reste, nous ne faisions nul effort, ni d'un côté ni de l'autre, nous engluant dans nos problèmes.

Ma proposition de servir d'appât afin de piéger notre assassin remontait à près d'une semaine. Cinq longs jours en fait et Holmes refusait toujours de me laisser agir. Un temps j'avais pensé passer outre son consentement, mais il était bien trop malin pour se laisser duper. J'avais d'ailleurs la conviction qu'en le trahissant ainsi je le perdrai pour toujours, or de cela je ne voulais prendre le risque. Je prenais donc mon mal en patience. Il n'y avait pas eu de nouveau meurtre depuis le touriste gallois, pourtant loin de me rassurer ce constat m'apparaissait comme terriblement angoissant. Forcer de patienter tout comme moi, le meurtrier risquait bien de devenir plus dangereux encore lorsque l'occasion lui serait donné de frapper à nouveau. De ce point de vue Holmes semblait d'accord également, cela ne nous avançait pourtant à rien, chacun campant résolument sur ses positions.

Estimant que j'avais suffisamment perdu de temps pour ce soir, je me levais finalement en soupirant de lassitude. Holmes m'imita immédiatement.

« J'ose espérer que ce dossier est complet, attendu que vous avez passé davantage de temps à m'observer qu'à écrire. »

Je sursautai mais ne répondit rien, préférant le laisser en terminer.

« Je comprends au moins pourquoi vous avez eu tant de mal à obtenir votre diplôme si vous étiez déjà dissipé à ce point. »

Quelle bassesse de sa part dans cette pique, pourtant je serrai les dents, ne souhaitant pas me disputer. Notre relation actuelle était bien trop précaire pour prendre ce risque. Je compris que j'avais agi au mieux lorsque mon compagnon reprit la parole, cette fois moins mordant.

« Voulez-vous que nous sortions nous changer les idées ce soir ? Que diriez-vous de nous rendre à l'opéra après le dîner ? »

Un instant je fus tenté d'accepter sa proposition, mais je n'avais guère le cœur à me divertir, trouvant puéril de mettre de côté nos problèmes de cette façon.

« Non merci, dis-je donc non sans lui adresser un sourire. Je souhaite plutôt rentrer.

- A votre guise », répondit-il, visiblement déçu.

Je fis rapidement taire la culpabilité qui ne manqua pas de m'étreindre et décidai pour une fois de faire preuve d'égoïsme, même si je n'en étais pas particulièrement fier. Néanmoins cela eut un effet positif, Holmes n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête je savais que ma réaction lui permettrait de se remettre en question, ce qui ne nous ferait de mal ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

Mrs. Shaw nous ayant proposé en début de journée de s'occuper de nous préparer un bon dîner, nous rentrâmes directement, ne prononçant pas un mot durant tout le trajet. A table, où nous pûmes constater que Mrs. Shaw n'avait rien à envier à Mrs. Hudson dans une cuisine, nous n'échangeâmes que quelques banalités. C'était frustrant pour nous qui étions si proches, mais je suppose que nous avions besoin de temps.

Si elle remarqua quoi que ce soit dans notre attitude, notre logeuse n'en laissa rien paraître, se montrant joviale et prolixe tout du long. Grâce à elle je me sentais un peu moins mal tandis qu'ensuite nous rejoignîmes notre chambre.

Dans le plus parfait des silences nous nous allongeâmes l'un à côté de l'autre puis, n'y tenant plus, je me blottis tout contre lui, ne pouvant retenir un sourire lorsqu'il me serra dans ses bras. C'était sa première marque d'affection depuis des jours, autant dire que j'étais aux anges.

« C'est d'accord John, dit-il dans un souffle.

- Sherlock ?

- Oh je vous en prie, vous avez parfaitement à quoi je fais référence. Vous voulez servir d'appât pour forcer notre assassin à se démasquer, alors faisons-le ! »

Je me redressai vivement, fixant son visage, devinant ses traits sévères dans l'obscurité.

« Mais John ? Vous devez me faire la promesse qu'il ne vous arrivera rien.

- Bien sûr. Quoi que discret vous serez à mes côtés de toute façon. »

Je n'aurais pu dire mieux. Effectivement, dans un souci de s'assurer en permanence mon assistance, il était le premier à dire qu'à nous deux nous étions imbattables. Et jusque-là cela s'était vérifié. Si je ne me réjouissais certes pas de ce qui se passerait lorsque nous en arriverions à mettre notre plan à exécution, au moins n'étais-je pas véritablement inquiet. J'avais confiance en nos compétences.

Je ne savais pas alors que les choses déraperaient dramatiquement et ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal car dans le cas contraire je n'aurais probablement pas agi.

ooOoo

Le lendemain soir nous étions enfin de retour à Baker Street puisque je n'avais plus aucune raison de me cacher, bien au contraire. Chacun des meurtres précédents ayant eu lieu au petit matin, Holmes et moi nous étions entendus pour passer à l'action dès le lendemain.

Mon compagnon tentait de donner le change, mais je voyais bien à quel point il était inquiet. Cela me flattait au-delà de toute limite. En effet je savais mieux que quiconque combien il faisait peu cas de son propre sort lorsqu'il jouait le rôle d'appât lui-même.

Tandis que j'étais dans le salon, à profiter d'un bon feu de cheminée, détail qui m'avait si cruellement manqué dans cette petite chambre de bonne, il vint me rejoindre. D'un coup d'œil je pus constater combien il était tendu.

« Heureux d'être de retour chez nous ? s'enquit-il, faisant maints efforts pour contrôler sa voix.

- Vous ne pouvez imaginer. Retrouver Mrs. Hudson, Gladstone… de même que toutes les commodités auxquelles je suis habitué. J'ai l'impression de rependre enfin ma vie. Et bientôt j'ose espérer que tout sera pour le mieux. »

Je compris que je n'aurais pas dû aborder ce dernier point en le voyant se raidir tandis que ses lèvres tremblaient imperceptiblement.

« A propos de cela John…

- Tout se passera bien, je vous l'ai déjà promis et le répète à nouveau.

- John, vous dite cela pour me tranquilliser. Et je l'apprécie à sa juste valeur. Mais la naïveté ne fait pas parti de mon caractère comme vous le savez. A présent que pensez-vous de cela ? Je me substitue à vous demain matin, ainsi moi seul prendrait tous les risques. Avec un chapeau sur la tête et une claudication feinte je suppose que je pourrai faire illusion.

- Finaud que vous êtes ! m'offusquai-je quoiqu'avec douceur. Et ainsi prendre le risque de tout faire rater si d'aventure, et c'est probable, le tueur connaît mon visage. C'est un risque que nous ne pouvons courir. Conscient du piège il pourrait en devenir plus déterminé, plus dangereux encore.

- Alors vous avez donc pris votre décision, nota-t-il avec amertume.

- Ce n'est pas de guettée de cœur, mais oui. Je n'ai pas le choix. Assez d'hommes sont morts, vous ne pensez pas ? Si par mes actes je puis empêcher d'autres drames alors je me dois d'agir. Et si je devais le payer de ma vie, au moins n'aurais-je à rougir de mes actes.

- Ne dites plus jamais cela ! » s'écria Holmes avec une telle hargne que je sursautais et Gladstone, qui dormait à mes pieds jusque-là, lâcha un jappement offusqué avant de quitter la pièce de son pas traînant.

Je fixai mon ami avec insistance, n'ayant guère l'habitude de le voir réagir avec une telle fougue.

« Vous n'avez le droit de faire si peu cas de votre vie. Pas alors que je dépends autant de vous. »

C'était la première fois qu'il admettait cela de vive voix, lui qui se prétendait tellement indépendant. Pourtant ce n'était rien d'autre que la vérité au regard de son existence lors de notre rencontre. Abusant de la drogue, risquant sa vie chaque soir lors de combats clandestins, faisant peu cas de sa sécurité lorsqu'il se frottait à quelques criminels dangereux… Bien sûr il n'a pas cessé ces pratiques par la suite, mais les accomplissait avec davantage de bon sens tout de même, comme si par ma présence il trouvait un certain intérêt enfin à la vie. Sans moi il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne replonge dans ses travers, lui-même en avait parfaitement conscience, d'où ses propos. Bien sûr je me sentais une responsabilité à son égard, mais qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre sinon agir selon mon cœur ? Ne songer qu'à Holmes serait égoïste alors que des vies étaient en jeu. Néanmoins je m'en voulais de lui infliger cela alors même qu'il se montrait enfin vulnérable, qu'il s'ouvrait à moi pour la première depuis des années.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers lui, un sourire qui se voulait rassurant sur les lèvres. Je posai ma main sur sa joue tout en fixant mon regard au sien.

« Je vous jure de ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés. La vie ne m'est jamais apparue aussi précieuse que ces dernières semaines, vous et moi avons bien trop de choses à vivre pour que je vous fausse compagnie prématurément.

- Effectivement j'ai certaines choses à vous faire découvrir qui mérite le plus grand intérêt », lança-t-il d'un ton léger.

A cette remarque je sus que je l'avais retrouvé.

Nous échangeâmes un baiser enfiévré, y mettant une telle intensité que je sentis la morsure du désir gagner tout mon être. Sans mes bonnes résolutions, attendre d'en avoir fini avec cette menace qui planait sur moi pour m'autoriser du bon temps, je me serais certainement donné à lui à l'instant. Holmes devait comprendre mes hésitations car il s'écarta de moi, me gardant malgré tout dans ses bras.

« Nous avons tout notre temps mon cher John. »

Je hochai la tête en me mordant la lèvre, mon envie de s'étant jamais faite plus pressante, de même que ma crainte de dépasser ce stade ultime.

« Je sais bien que nous avons retrouvé notre confort, ce qui implique notamment deux chambres, néanmoins j'apprécierais dormir avec vous cette nuit, reprit-il tranquillement tandis que ses mains se promenaient dans mon dos à un rythme entêtant et que son corps se pressait au mien, ne m'aidant guère à garder la tête froide. Voulez-vous de moi ?

- Bien sûr, dis-je d'une voix sourde. Je crois que désormais je n'arriverais plus à dormir sans votre présence auprès de moi.

- Bien ! » conclut-il.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon nez avant de reculer de quelques pas. Désireux de dissimuler mon trouble, je m'excusai et me rendis dans la salle de bain. Après m'être passé de l'eau sur le visage, je fixai mon reflet dans la glace, me trouvant l'air préoccupé. Et pas uniquement par le criminel. J'oubliai même jusqu'à son existence en songeant plutôt à Holmes. Pour la première fois je me demandais où tout cela allait nous mener. L'aimer ne me faisait pas peur. Et puis cela ne changeait pas vraiment de ce que j'avais pu éprouver pour lui jusque-là. Nous étions déjà tellement proches depuis si longtemps que c'était presque une évidence en fin de compte.

Mes pensées ce soir étaient tournée vers quelque chose de bien plus terre à terre à la vérité. Je songeais plutôt à l'acte physique, parce qu'il était clair que nous y viendrions tôt ou tard, en témoignait mes réaction dès qu'il posait la main sur moi. J'avais envie de lui, chaque parcelle de mon corps le désirait et pourtant j'avais peur. Bien sûr il m'avait donné énormément de plaisir avec sa bouche quelques jours auparavant. J'avais aimé cela, autant l'acte lui-même que la sensation d'abandon tandis que je le laissais agir. Mais je savais aussi que nous irions plus loin bientôt. Le laisser me faire sien, marquer mon corps, y laisser sa trace pour toujours… Je voulais lui offrir cela, me donner à lui. C'était la conséquence logique à mes sentiments, à nos sentiments, de même que nos actes jusque-là. Alors pourquoi cette peur au ventre ? Je l'aimais déjà plus que de raison, mais malgré moi l'amour physique entre deux hommes m'apparaissait encore comme anormal. M'y prêter changerait-il ce que j'étais alors ? Mon corps était-il fait pour accueillir le sien au plus intime ? Tant de questions, absurdes certes, qui étaient pourtant bien là. Et je m'en voulais pour cela. Si je l'aimais réellement n'aurais-je pas dû lui faire aveuglément confiance ? Si lui se prêtait à ce mode de vie depuis des années, n'avais-je donc pas là la seule preuve qui comptait ? Il était normal bien sûr, merveilleux même. Quels risques donc aurais-je pris moi-même ?

J'en étais à conclure que seul le temps me permettait d'y voir plus clair, de m'accepter enfin tel que j'étais réellement – on ne jette pas près de quarante ans d'hétérosexualité aux oubliettes en un instant – quand la voix de mon compagnon raisonna dans l'appartement.

« Watson ! »

Le ton semblait exaspéré et n'annonçait rien de bon, aussi m'empressai-je de le rejoindre pour le trouver sur le pas de la porte de ma chambre, la mine renfrognée.

« Eh bien ? l'interrogeai-je en m'approchant.

- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour dormir avec vous s'il reste là ! »

Me demandant avec curiosité ce qui pouvait le faire réagir de la sorte, je jetai un œil dans la pièce et manquai d'éclater de rire en découvrant mon chien allongé au milieu du lit, sur le dos, les pattes en l'air et ronflant tranquillement. Holmes aimait cet animal, je le savais parfaitement, quoi qu'il s'évertuait à lui faire frôler la mort bien trop souvent à mon goût avec ses expériences douteuses, mais j'avais déjà noté à plusieurs reprises qu'il était également jaloux de lui lorsque je lui portais une attention un peu trop poussée.

« Je lui ai manqué ces derniers jours, de cette façon il est sûr que je lui porterai toute l'attention qu'il mérite », expliquai-je tranquillement.

Plus d'une fois il avait passé la nuit sur mon lit, détail que je n'avais jamais avoué à l'homme tellement cartésien qui partageait ma vie.

« Absurde ! C'est un chien.

- Comme si je l'ignorais. Il n'empêche qu'il est capable de ressentir de l'attachement pour celui qui s'occupe de lui. Vous l'auriez remarqué vous aussi si seulement vous ne passiez pas votre temps à le torturer.

- Ainsi il a une utilité dans cette maison, grogna Holmes. John, je vous le répète, je veux bien partager votre couche, mais certainement pas avec lui. »

Riant franchement cette fois, j'allais me saisir de l'animal, appréciant le sentir se frotter à moi, à plus forte raison en découvrant le regard noir que nous lança le détective.

« Vous êtes pathétique Sherlock, lançai-je, moqueur. Après tout ce n'est qu'un chien. »

Essuyant un reniflement hautain, j'emportai mon précieux fardeau jusqu'au salon, le déposant dans son panier. Plus censé que mon compagnon, Gladstone n'émit pas la moindre protestation alors que je l'abandonnais là.

Dans la chambre Holmes s'était déjà glissé sous les couvertures, je m'empressai de le rejoindre. Et si nous avions sur ce matelas plus de place que durant les nuits précédentes, nous ne nous en blottîmes pas moins l'un contre l'autre. Et comme toujours entre ses bras, je n'éprouvais plus la moindre inquiétude. J'étais à ma place, de cela je n'avais le moindre doute.

« Tant que je serai à vos côtés je ferai en sorte qu'il ne vous arrive rien, murmura Holmes.

- Je sais. Je vous fais toute confiance. »

Ma voix n'était guère plus qu'un murmure tandis que je sombrais dans l'inconscience, mais je savais qu'il m'avait entendu.

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter 14

Voici le chapitre le plus long (sauf si je rallonge le prochain au moment de la relecture, ce dont je suis bien capaoble^^) mais il fallait au moins ça. Nous faisons ici un grand pas en avant dans l'enquête. Il était temps, me direz vous XD J'espère en tout cas ne pas vous avoir emmenés jusque-là pour vous décevoir.

ooOoo

**Chapitre 13.**

Au petit matin, alors que le soleil n'était pas levé – nous savions que notre homme agissait aux aurores – nous passâmes à l'action. Holmes sorti de la maison avant moi, passant par derrière afin de ne pas être remarqué. Il devait ensuite me suivre discrètement, et je le connaissais assez pour lui faire entièrement confiance sur ce point. Je quittai ensuite la sécurité de notre logis à mon tour. Mrs. Hudson apparut sur le perron quelques instants après en m'appelant.

« Docteur Watson, quel étourdi vous faites. Vous alliez partir sans votre trousse médicale. »

Ainsi si le tueur était à l'affut il n'avait plus aucun doute quant à mon identité – j'avais avancé le fait qu'il connaisse mon visage, mais je ne pouvais en être certain et ne souhaitait prendre aucun risque.

Je rebroussai chemin tandis qu'elle venait à me rencontre puis récupérai l'objet en lui lançant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Soyez prudent, me dit-elle dans un souffle et je culpabilisai de lui trouver la mine angoissée.

-Tout ira bien. Rentrez vite à présent. »

Je n'aimais la mettre dans la confidence lorsque Holmes et moi préparions un plan quelconque. En effet dès lors qu'elle savait quelque chose, elle s'inquiétait pour nous et finissait par se mettre dans tous ses états, ce que j'avais en horreur. Mais cette fois nous avions besoin de son assistance.

Je me mis ensuite en route en prenant tout mon temps, tout en restant à l'affût du moindre bruit. J'avoue que je n'étais pas vraiment rassuré, même en sachant Holmes assurant mes arrières à proximité. Notre homme aurait pu changer de modus operandi et m'abattre de loin avant que l'un et l'autre n'ayons le temps de réagir. Mais je pouvais au moins me réconforter en songeant que si cela arrivait, mon compagnon ferait ce qu'il fallait pour le traquer, ne lui laissant plus le moindre répit. Ainsi ma mort serait vengée.

Pour autant cette perspective ne me séduisait pas le moins du monde. C'est donc tendu à l'extrême et le cœur cognant douloureusement dans la poitrine que je marchais.

Lorsque Holmes estima que ce n'était pas pour ce jour-là, alors que nous avions couvert un bon mile sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il vint me rejoindre. Je le sentis soulagé, même si nous savions tous deux que tout serait à recommencer.

« John, aujourd'hui nous a offert le luxe d'une répétition générale et je puis vous affirmer que ce plan présente bien trop de lacunes. Pour être discret et ne pas faire fuir un éventuel agresseur je dois rester bien trop loin de vous à mon goût. Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir le temps d'agir.

- Je saurai me défendre en attendant votre aide, plaidai-je en feignant au mieux la plus parfaite des assurances.

- Il n'a nullement besoin d'être près de vous pour vous abattre. Et il a démontré combien il pouvait être dangereux. »

Je lâchai un soupir de dépit tout en me forçant à regarder droit devant moi, continuant à avancer malgré la douleur de ma jambe qui se réveillait.

« Sherlock, nous n'allons pas recommencer, implorai-je avec lassitude. Nous savons au bien l'un que l'autre que c'est la seule solution. »

Un bref instant tandis que nous marchions, son épaule effleura la mienne en un geste que je savais volontaire de sa part. Cela sembla nous détendre et Holmes n'insista plus, ce que je trouvai bon signe. Pour la première fois j'avais enfin la sensation qu'il me faisait confiance et j'en étais ravi, malgré les circonstances.

ooOoo

Les quatre jours suivants se déroulèrent exactement de la même manière. Cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête me pesait plus que jamais et avait des conséquences sur mon mental. J'étais moins indulgent avec mon entourage, à fleur de peau et en permanence sur mes gardes. Et chaque matin le même manège recommençait encore et encore. Holmes perdait patience, affirmant que le tueur avait finalement choisi de passer à autre chose. J'étais certain qu'il tentait de s'en convaincre pour cesser de s'inquiéter constamment. Belle équipe que nous formions là.

Enfin le mardi, tout se précipita. Tandis que nous répétions les mêmes gestes que les jours précédents, je sentais la frustration me ronger de l'intérieur. Que cela se passe mal ou que nous parvenions à gérer au contraire la situation m'importait peu, j'étais simplement impatient que cela se termine. M'appuyant plus fort sur ma canne, j'esquissai une grimace. La tension marquait mon corps, pesant sur ma jambe qui n'avait jamais été plus douloureuse que ces derniers temps. J'avais bien l'impression qu'à ce rythme je ne serai plus capable de tenir bien longtemps.

Soudain, alors que j'étais en train de perdre espoir, craignant de devoir ronger mon frein une journée de plus, j'entendis Holmes crier derrière moi. Tandis qu'un frisson d'effroi me traversait l'échine je plongeai la main dans ma poche afin d'y récupérer mon arme avant de me retourner vivement. Mon compagnon, son revolver pointé droit devant lui, courait vers une silhouette, armée elle aussi. Les rejoignant, mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Nous n'avions certainement jamais envisagé cela, sauf en plaisantant.

Entièrement vêtue de noir, jusqu'au chapeau à voilette et aux gants, se tenait devant moi une femme. Et plutôt séduisante pour ce que je pouvais voir de ses traits, animés pourtant de la plus sourde des colères.

« Laissez-moi ! Je dois le faire ! » criait-elle tandis que Holmes tentait de la désarmer.

Alors que je me remettais de mes émotions – j'avais envisagé toutes les possibilités imaginables concernant l'assassin sauf qu'il s'agisse d'une femme – Holmes luttait avec elle, dont la rage semblait avoir décuplé les forces. Finalement elle tomba à genoux, le corps secoué de sanglots déchirants.

« Je dois le faire ! Il m'a fait tellement mal… »

Sa voix était encore terriblement enragée même si elle ne donnait plus guère l'impression de vouloir résister. Puisqu'elle ne représentait plus le moindre danger mais qu'au contraire elle semblait aux abois, j'allais m'accroupir près d'elle alors que Holmes la surveillait d'un œil mauvais. Je tentai de la réconforter, ne voulant pas la brusquer pour essayer de découvrir la motivation qui se cachait derrière cette série de meurtres. Mais mon compagnon m'interrompit vivement.

« Cet homme ne vous a rien fait. Pourquoi lui vouloir du mal ?

- Il doit payer pour ce qu'il m'a fait.

- Ce n'était pas moi », dis-je doucement.

Mais tandis que je voulais m'approcher davantage d'elle, elle me repoussa brusquement, s'accrochant plutôt aux jambes de Holmes en me lançant un regard terrifié. Comprenant que la situation ne saurait se régler facilement, je fixai Holmes. Toujours ce même air volontaire, sans complaisance. Nul besoin d'avoir son génie pour comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête. Maintenant qu'il l'avait attrapée il ne voulait rien d'autre que livrer à la police ce criminel qui nous avait tant compliqué l'existence, laissant son interrogatoire aux bons soins de Lestrade. Pour ma part je devais comprendre, savoir pourquoi une jeune femme à l'apparence douce avait bien pu perpétrer de tels actes. Or elle ne semblait guère vouloir coopérer avec moi. D'un signe je parvins à faire comprendre cela au détective, qui savait si bien lire en moi. Il esquissa une grimace, signe qu'il n'allait pas agir de bon cœur, mais s'agenouilla finalement près de la jeune femme, qui immédiatement se blottit contre lui.

« Que vous a-t-il fait ? » demanda-t-il en entrant dans son jeu puisque c'était la meilleure des solutions.

Elle hésita un instant, marmonnant quelques sons incompréhensibles avant finalement de reprendre d'une voix chevrotante.

« Je rentrais du travail. Il faisait nuit, la rue était déserte… »

Immédiatement je sus, et Holmes aussi j'en suis certain, ce qui lui était arrivé. D'instinct je me reculai un peu plus, certain que ma présence devait être une véritable épreuve pour elle.

« Il m'a attrapée par derrière, m'a traînée dans une petite ruelle adjacente… Il m'a fait tellement mal, déchirant mes vêtements en m'insultant… J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer, mais il a juste… J'avais si peur, je l'ai laissé faire pendant qu'il… »

Incapable d'aller plus loin, elle s'interrompit en pleurant. Holmes serra davantage ses bras autour d'elle en un geste protecteur. Nous échangeâmes un regard où perçait l'effroi devant la preuve manifeste de la cruauté de certains hommes. Voilà donc la clé du mystère, tous ces meurtres à cause d'une femme violentée. Une nouvelle fois l'horreur dans lequel versait notre monde me frappa en plein visage.

« Il s'appelait John Watson », souffla Holmes.

La jeune femme s'écarta légèrement de lui, hochant la tête tout en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Quand il en a eu fini avec moi il m'a abandonnée, je saignais, j'avais mal… Lorsqu'il est retourné dans la rue principale deux hommes l'ont interpellé, ils le connaissaient. »

Elle continua son récit tant bien que mal et je l'observais, peiné pour elle. Sous le choc, elle n'avait pas prêté attention aux propos échangés alors. Puis elle s'était retrouvée seule. Elle avait ensuite dû se confier à son époux et sous l'impulsion de celui-ci affronter la police, qui n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour l'aider. Je suppose que ces professionnels n'avaient pas agi de la sorte sciemment, mais elle l'avait vécu comme une humiliation supplémentaire. Puis, tandis qu'elle tentait de se reconstruire, elle avait subi un nouveau bouleversement. Dans le journal elle tomba un jour sur un article relatant une soirée de charité dans lequel étaient nommés les bienfaiteurs, dont l'un d'eux, John Watson. C'est à cette occasion que les souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface. John Watson, le nom que les deux inconnus avaient donné à son agresseur.

A partir de là, aux propos qu'elle nous tint à ce sujet, je compris qu'elle avait sombré corps et bien dans la dépression, à découvrir que l'homme qui l'avait tellement blessé, tant physiquement que psychologiquement, menait sa vie sans conséquence. Quand l'idée de vengeance germa-t-elle dans son esprit ? Même elle ne sut le dire clairement. Toujours est-il qu'un jour elle passa à l'action et s'en sentit comme apaisée. Je n'ai jamais cautionné ce type de justice mais je suppose que je puis au moins comprendre ce qu'elle a pu éprouver. Très vite elle constata que ce John Watson n'était pas le seul en ville. Incapable de savoir lequel d'entre nous était son agresseur elle a alors franchi un pas de plus dans sa folie, choisissant de s'en prendre à chacun.

Voici donc la triste histoire qui avait mené à cette surenchère de violence. Je me sentis terriblement triste, autant pour elle que pour ses victimes et je vis à l'expression de Holmes qu'il éprouvait la même chose.

« Alors vous comprenez, reprit-elle d'une voix un peu plus sereine, il doit mourir ! »

Mon compagnon me dévisagea avec curiosité. J'eus un sourire nerveux en songeant à l'ironie de la situation. Moi qui aie toujours eu à cœur de respecter les femmes, remettant souvent à sa place Holmes, misogyne notoire, voilà que j'étais perçu par l'une d'entre elle tel un vulgaire violeur. Cela étant je pouvais parfaitement comprendre qu'elle me voie comme une menace. Restait à la convaincre qu'elle faisait fausse route. Mais tandis que je cherchais comment plaider ma cause au mieux, le détective me devança.

« Regardez cet homme, dit-il d'une voix douce que je ne lui connaissais pas. Allez-y, regardez-le. »

Quoique craintive elle fit pourtant ce qu'il lui demandait. Son regard fou, aux yeux exorbités, mais dans lequel transparaissait la plus grande des terreurs, me serra le cœur. J'en étais presque à vouloir lui proposer de me tuer sur le champ simplement pour qu'elle puisse retrouver une certaine sérénité. Mais il était clair que c'était d'une aide sur le long terme dont elle avait plutôt besoin. Ce que, je l'espérais sincèrement, elle recevrait une fois confronter à la justice. J'appris pourtant tout à fait par hasard au cours d'une conversation avec Lestrade, quelques années plus tard alors que nous nous remémorions certaines vieilles affaires, qu'elle s'était donnée la mort quelques semaines après son procès. J'en fus profondément ébranlé, cette affaire m'ayant tout particulièrement touché. Mais à l'instant où elle était là avec nous, j'étais plein d'espoir la concernant puisque pour moi elle ne méritait pas d'être traité tels les criminels de sang froid que je côtoyais si souvent.

Holmes pour sa part semblait davantage se préoccuper de mon propre sort.

« A présent dites-moi, croyez-vous sincèrement que cet homme puisse être le responsable de ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- Je ne sais, je…

- Alors laissez-moi vous expliquer ce qu'il en est. Le docteur Watson ici présent est l'homme le plus doux, le plus respectueux d'autrui qui soit. Pour ma part j'ai bien des défauts, davantage que la plupart des gens, et lui supporte tous mes excès sans jamais se plaindre. Parce que c'est justement ainsi qu'il fonctionne, il fait toujours passer autrui avant lui-même. Si vous le tuez aujourd'hui, l'humanité perdra le meilleur des hommes. Et je perdrais le plus proche de mes amis. Pour cela je vous le ferais payer, dussé-je y consacrer ma vie entière. Je ne sais pas qui vous a agressée, quoi que je puisse le découvrir aisément, mais je puis vous affirmer que ce n'est certainement pas le fait de cet être exceptionnel. »

Et durant tout ce discours, il ne me quitta pas des yeux, tandis que je me sentais rosir de plaisir. Certes il plaidait ma cause auprès d'une femme fragile, mais pour ma part j'avais plutôt l'agréable sensation que je venais de me voir offrir la plus belle des déclarations d'amour. Moi-même je ne m'en senti que plus amoureux que jamais.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus, poursuivie la jeune femme.

- Faites-moi confiance. Toute cette violence doit cesser aujourd'hui. Nous allons vous livrer à la police parce que c'est l'unique chose à faire. Ainsi vous aurez tout l'aide dont vous aurez besoin. Pour ma part je vous promets de retrouver et d'arrêter votre agresseur.

- Vraiment ?

- Je vous le promets » répéta Holmes.

Cela parut la rassurer et immédiatement elle sembla se détendre. Je me sentais terriblement fier de mon ami, lui qui habituellement ne donnait guère l'impression de s'intéresser à qui que ce soit, cette fois il avait géré les choses haut la main. Et je ne fus pas le seul à penser cela. Notre interlocutrice se laissa en effet enfin entraîner sans heurt.

ooOoo

Rentant enfin à Baker Street après une telle journée j'étais éreinté. Holmes et moi avions passé des heures dans les locaux de Scotland Yard puis auprès du procureur de la Couronne. Au moins avais-je la sensation du devoir accompli puisque nous étions parvenus à convaincre tout ce beau monde que notre tueuse méritait l'indulgence étant donné ce qu'elle avait vécu. Je supposais le détective tout à fait désintéressé par son sort, mais désireux plutôt comme toujours à me satisfaire. Je lui en étais terriblement reconnaissant. De cela et en fait de tout ce qui c'était passé durant la journée je me sentais redevable. J'avais mis longtemps, terriblement longtemps, à accepter mes sentiments et ce soir tout particulièrement je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix.

Holmes, qui était retourné voir Lestrade, me trouva debout devant la cheminée, le regard perdu dans le vague lorsqu'il rentra à son tour une heure plus tard. A cet instant il n'avait aucune idée de ce que j'avais en tête, mais j'avais déjà l'intention de le partager avec lui au bon moment.

« John ? » appela-t-il doucement en se plantant derrière moi.

Il était si près que je pouvais sentir la chaleur émanant de son corps. Une sensation si agréable que je dus me forcer à me secouer.

« Sherlock, dis-je avec tendresse. Avez-vous l'intention de tenir votre promesse ? Retrouver cet agresseur ?

- Bien sûr. Vous rendez-vous compte ? Nous venons à peine de faire la lumière sur une série de meurtres qu'une affaire d'agressions se présente, quoi que celle-ci sera certainement bien plus simple. Un enchaînement des plus appréciables. Si seulement cela pouvait être ainsi à chaque fois… Plus d'ennui, plus d'attente…

- Et donc ? l'interrompis-je en souriant.

- Je viens de faire un tour dans les archives de notre chère police. Plusieurs femmes sont venues rapporter les mêmes faits que Mrs. Calloway depuis plusieurs mois. Une brève enquête n'ayant rien donné, nos amis sont passés à autre chose.

- C'est malheureux.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois. Mais nous savons tous les deux que je suis plus fort que la police. Demain nous irons rencontrer les deux autres John Watson qui ont survécu.

- Et nous attendons pour cela que la police ait levé sa protection. Afin d'apporter de la difficulté à l'entreprise je suppose, ironisai-je.

- Le coupable sera moins méfiant ainsi. Si tous les deux semblent innocents, il nous faudra enquêter sur le passé des victimes. »

A ce détail que je savais pourtant inévitable j'esquissai une grimace. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous procédions ainsi, généralement la famille du défunt ne nous facilitait pas la tâche. Il n'est jamais aisé d'accepter que l'être que l'on vient de perdre n'était pas celui que l'on croyait.

« Vous viendrez avec moi ? s'enquit-il.

- La question ne se pose même pas. A présent que je suis à nouveau libre de mes mouvements j'entends bien en profiter.

- Parfait. »

Il s'interrompit mais sans même voir son visage je le devinais pensif.

« Sherlock ? interrogeai-je donc.

- Il me faut vous dire combien je suis heureux de ce dénouement. J'ai eu peur pour vous jusqu'à l'ultime seconde et… A présent nous avons tout notre temps… »

Tandis qu'il parlait il se rapprocha tout à fait de moi, glissant ses bras autour de ma taille. Je soupirai d'aise en me laissant aller en arrière, me reposant tout contre lui.

« Merci Sherlock, soufflai-je après un moment.

- Je vous avais promis que je l'arrêterais, que je vous rendrais votre liberté, dit-il avec modestie. Je ne désirais rien de plus de toute façon.

- Je ne parle pas de cela. Pas uniquement de cela. Je fais également référence à tout ce que vous avez dit ce matin à Mrs. Calloway pour prendre ma défense. Etiez-vous sincère ?

- Je pensais chacun des mots que j'ai prononcés. Et il y a encore tellement d'autres choses que je pourrais vous dire. »

**TBC…**


	15. Chapter 15

Hum, seulement trois reviews sur le précédent chapitre (je remercie d'ailleurs encore ces trois personnes) j'ai l'impression que cette fic n'intéresse plus grand monde et je dois dire qu'étant donné le temps que j'ai passé dessus, que j'y passe encore, je suis terriblement déçue et frustrée. Bon, il est clair que le manque de retour pour les auteurs va en empirant sur le site ces derniers temps et là je ne parle pas que de moi mais d'autres auteurs également avec qui j'ai bavardé et je trouve ça terriblement dommage parce que les gens se démotivent peu à peu, ce qui est mon cas actuellement. Je vais finir de poster cette fic parce que je m'y suis engagée et qu'elle me tient à coeur, mais ensuite je pense faire une pause dans les publications parce que tout ça me fait remettre mon travail en question. J'aime écrire et ce site m'a apporté beaucoup de bonheur, mais pour moi c'est avant tout un site d'échange or de ce point de vu là je ne m'y sens plus réellement à l'aise. Je vais tout de même continuer à lire des fics et laisser des reviews, ce que je fais à chacune de mes lectures parce que, je me répète je sais mais ça me semble nécessaire étant donné les circonstances, les auteurs le mérite, mais pour ma part j'en ai assez. Je ne demande pas la charité, loin de là, je pense simplement qu'une période de remise en question ne pourra que m'être bénéfique

En attendant je remercie une nouvelle fois les quelques personnes qui me restent fidèles, vos messages me touchent à chaque fois et je m'excuse pour ce petit cri du coeur, j'espère simplement que vous pourrez me comprendre. Cela dit je continue à écrire pour moi et j'espère rapidement reprendre le même plaisir que précédemment à vous faire partager mes petites créations.

Trêve de blabla, place à la suite :) Et lemon pour ce chapitre^^

ooOoo

**Chapitre 14.**

Je me retournai de façon à lui faire face et effleurai ses lèvres des miennes, étonné par l'assurance que j'avais gagné alors même qu'au début l'idée d'un simple rapprochement entre nous me terrifiait.

« Inutile, c'est bien assez pour l'instant. Et puis il faut laisser une part de mystère », dis-je dans un souffle.

Je dépassai ensuite la simple caresse et nos lèvres s'unirent enfin. Immédiatement l'échange devint enfiévré. Je laissai libre court à cette passion que j'avais niée si longtemps. Mes mains glissèrent le long du corps souple de mon compagnon, découvrant ses formes, pétrissant sa peau au travers du tissu de sa redingote. Lorsque mes mains se posèrent sur ses fesses, il me repoussa délicatement.

« Doucement John, je vous l'ai dit nous avons tout notre temps.

- Ce soir Sherlock. Je veux le faire ce soir.

- En êtes-vous sûr ?

- Ce que vous avez dit sur moi ce matin était tellement beau… A cet instant j'ai su combien je vous aimais, combien je vous désirais… Et ce soir… j'ai terriblement envie de vous. Je vous désire tant. »

Le sourire qu'il m'adressa alors me confirma que, bien qu'il fût patient pour moi jusque-là, il n'en attendait pas moins que je réagisse enfin comme cela.

L'instant d'après nous avions repris notre baiser tandis que je m'attaquais aux boutons de sa chemise de mes gestes enfiévrés. J'étais si impatient de le découvrir tout entier, de pouvoir m'offrir à lui que j'en tremblais. Me concentrer sur mes gestes était bien difficile tant toutes ces délicieuses sensations qu'il faisait naître en moi brûlaient mon corps, consumaient ma peau.

Mes doigts touchèrent alors son torse brûlant. Ce fut si intense que j'en sursautai violemment, frissonnant de plus belle. Sa bouche migra sur mon visage, embrassant ma joue, léchant mon menton, suçotant mon cou. Je haletai, murmurant son prénom tandis que mes doigts caressaient son épiderme que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné aussi doux.

Sa bouche toujours sur moi, il me débarrassa en quelques gestes experts – au moins l'un de nous deux avait tout la possession de ses moyens – de mon veston et ma propre chemise. Torse nu, la peau moite et frissonnante, je me collais à lui, appréciant le contact de nos deux corps. Et déjà je me sentais terriblement dur dans mon pantalon. Je remarquai du même coup qu'il y avait terriblement longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi excité par la seule perspective de faire l'amour. Les femmes n'avaient décidément jamais été ma tasse de thé, cela se confirmait même si j'avais tout fait pour me convaincre du contraire durant des années. Et si la peur de l'inconnu était toujours là malgré l'amour éprouvé, c'était bien la curiosité et l'excitation qui l'emportaient sur tout le reste. J'aimais tant cet homme que je voulais tout lui donner, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Poussé par ce désir qui me brûlait les reins, je laissai une main dériver jusqu'à son entrejambe, la posant timidement sur le renflement qui déformait le tissu du vêtement. Même si mes gestes étaient hésitants, il sembla apprécier la démarche. Il lâcha un grognement tout en m'attirant davantage contre lui. A tort je crus qu'il désirait davantage d'initiative aussi m'attaquai-je aux attaches de son pantalon, mais il prit vivement mes mains dans les siennes pour les écarter de sa personne. Craignant m'être fourvoyé sur ses intentions, je lui lançai un regard de totale incompréhension, auquel il me répondit par un petit sourire un peu trop sûr de lui.

« Ne brûlons pas les étapes John.

- J'ai tellement envie de vous », dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Il sembla hésiter un instant et je craignis qu'il ne se défile, remettant du même coup en question son affection pour moi ? Avait-il exagéré son attirance pour moi ? Ne lui plaisais-je plus ? J'avais l'impression de n'avoir jamais autant douté de moi et ce n'était guère agréable. Il noua finalement solidement nos doigts entre eux.

« Suivez-moi », lança-t-il.

Puis il m'entraîna jusque dans ma chambre. Voilà qui était parfait, estimai-je alors que nous nous allongions, nos deux corps toujours unis. Immédiatement il reprit possession de mes lèvres en même temps que ses mains flattaient mon torse. Il semblait désormais vouloir tout diriger et je choisis de le laisser faire. Mon corps tout entier était de toute façon à sa merci.

« Qu'attendez-vous exactement de moi ce soir ? » susurra-t-il à mon oreille tandis que sa main titillait mon entrejambe, se perdant en une caresse entêtante.

Je dus faire un effort conséquent pour recouvrer mes esprits et pouvoir du même coup fournir une réponse adéquate.

« Tout. Je veux que vous me fassiez tout découvrir.

- Il va vous falloir être plus précis mon vieux. Vous avez apprécié si je ne me trompe que je vous prenne dans ma bouche la dernière fois. Que désirez-vous que je fasse cette fois ? »

Je me sentis rougir violemment. Il avait une telle facilité à aborder un sujet aussi intime que j'en étais presque choqué. Je suis quelqu'un de pudique et mettre des mots sur ces actes m'est encore aujourd'hui terriblement difficile, me torturer ainsi semble véritablement passionnant pour lui. Et ce soir-là je savais ne pouvoir m'en tirer avec une quelconque pirouette, j'étais certain qu'il serait capable de tout arrêter, malgré sa propre excitation, si je n'entrais pas dans son jeu. J'inspirai donc un grand coup pour me donner contenance et me jetai à l'eau.

« Je veux sentir vos doigts sur moi, sur… mon membre.

- Parfait. Cela je puis le faire. »

Lancé, et terriblement impatient d'en découvrir davantage, je n'eux aucun mal à poursuivre cette fois.

« Je veux ces mêmes doigts en moi, vous sentir aller et venir au fond de ma personne de quelques mouvements experts.

- Vous allez adorer, dit-il avec un petit rire. Et ensuite.

- Je… »

Cette fois je fus incapable d'enchaîner, à la recherche de mes mots. Nous imaginer faire l'amour, sa virilité enfouie en moi… Si cette image était capable de me faire perdre la tête encore quelques minutes plus tôt, elle n'eut cette fois pour seule conséquence de m'effrayer.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, lança Holmes. Vous n'êtes pas prêt. Et c'est bien naturel.

- Non ! Ne me laissez pas !

- Qui vous parle de vous laisser ? »

Il me donna un bref baiser quoi que tout même tendre avant de continuer.

« Tel que je le conçois il y a bien des façon de faire l'amour sans cette ultime étape de la pénétration. Vous êtes prêt à me faire confiance ?

- Evidemment, répondis-je, la curiosité l'emportant sur tout le reste, sauf peut-être cette chaleur qui se répandait dans mon bas-ventre.

- Bien. »

Rien de plus et je lui en voulu de faire ainsi autant de mystères, surtout dans un moment pareil.

Me murmurant des paroles d'une douceur que je n'aurais pu deviner chez lui, il termina de me dévêtir rapidement. Il avait l'habitude, cela se voyait une fois de plus. A cet instant je ne pus m'empêcher de songer aux hommes qui s'étaient succédés dans ses bras. J'en fus profondément jaloux, et déçu par la même occasion de ne pas être le premier, même si son expérience m'était clairement profitable à cet instant.

Un juron m'échappa lorsque ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de mon érection. Le contact de sa peau froide sur ma chair brûlante était au-dessus de mes forces au point où j'en étais. Il me caressa un moment tandis que je me tordais sur le drap, tentant de rester conscient. Par la suite au cours de nos corps à corps suivants il ne s'est jamais départi de cette habitude de me donner du plaisir autant que de me torturer, une sorte de jeu entre nous qui nous comble autant l'un que l'autre.

Holmes m'abandonna soudain et j'en fus si désappointé que je ne pus retenir un grognement de frustration tout en me redressant sur les coudes pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il venait de se saisir de ma trousse de médecin et fouillait dedans avec application. Très vite je compris ce qu'il avait en tête et ne pus m'empêcher de me crisper tandis que mon cœur s'accélérait, et rien à voir avec le plaisir cette fois.

Il revint sur le lit avec un flacon de vaseline, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour que vous y preniez le plus grand des plaisirs », dit-il devant mon regard un peu inquiet.

J'en avais terriblement envie, même si une certaine crainte demeurait encore, mais à cet instant précis c'était à un autre détail que je songeais.

« Sherlock, tout à l'heure vous m'avez demandé ce que je désirais.

- Eh bien ?

- Il y a encore quelque chose qui me comblerait totalement. J'aimerais que vous retiriez vos vêtements.

- Je pensais m'occuper simplement de vous…

- Eh bien vous voir nu serait fort appréciable, repris-je, particulièrement surpris de ma propre audace. De plus si je dois y prendre du plaisir, cette fois je tiens à ce qu'il en soit de même pour vous.

- Soit », acquiesça-t-il, visiblement tout à fait ravi de ma demande.

Il s'allongea contre moi et j'entrepris de l'aider à défaire son pantalon. Nous nous contorsionnâmes un instant sans jamais nous quitter des yeux et parvînmes enfin au but. Sentir son corps entièrement nu contre le mien me paraissait irréel. Chacun de ses mouvements était comme une caresse, faisant davantage grimper la température, de même que mon désir de lui. Je mordillai son épaule, mes mains ancrées sur ses fesses lorsque je sentis ses doigts humides se promener sur mes cuisses, que j'écartais instinctivement. Pour un temps j'avais oublié ce qui allait suivre mais cette fois je n'eus guère le temps de m'inquiéter. L'une de ses phalanges titillait déjà l'entrée de mon intimité, me coupant autant le souffle que me privant de toute pensée cohérente. Ma tête roula sur le côté et je m'efforçai de me détendre, me concentrer uniquement sur l'intensité des sensations, le bien-être éprouvé.

Son doigt me pénétra enfin et l'inconfort fut presque immédiatement balayé par la vague de plaisir. Je fermai les yeux en me mordant la lèvre mais un gémissement m'échappa tout de même. Je n'avais jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi sensationnel. Mon corps tout entier me faisait l'impression de n'être plus que terminaisons nerveuses. Il n'y avait plus rien que cette extase qui grondait, menaçant à tout moment de me submerger. Mon amant entreprit alors de jouer en moi, allant et venant entre les chairs tandis que je m'accrochais comme je le pouvais aux draps.

Mon corps ne m'appartenait plus semblait-il, il oscillait au gré des caresses de mon amant, se tendant, se relâchant, frissonnant, tremblant même… Je ne pouvais que me concentrer sur ma respiration haletante, qui ne m'était jamais apparue aussi laborieuse. Quand un second doigt rejoignit le premier, je crus bien que j'allais mourir. C'était trop. Trop bon, trop douloureux en même temps, trop intense, plus que je ne pouvais décemment en supporter. Ses doigts frôlèrent un point tout particulièrement sensible, que j'identifierai plus tard comme étant la prostate, qui m'arracha un cri d'extase.

« Shtt ! souffla mon compagnon, fier néanmoins de ma réaction.

- Encore ! » grognai-je.

Satisfait, Holmes reprit son manège, se délectant de chacune de mes réactions. J'avais déjà souvent eu la sensation d'être une marionnette à ses côtés, ce n'était que davantage vrai ce soir. Et si cela me mettait mal à l'aise en temps normal d'être ainsi manipulé selon son bon vouloir, c'était bien différent dans le cas présent. Si seulement cet état de grâce pouvait être permanent, je voulais bien lui céder les rênes de mon existence. Ne vivre que par lui, pour lui…

Lorsqu'il se retira je me sentis abandonné, désespéré presque, ayant l'impression de le perdre, jusque dans ma chair. Mais mon homme n'en avait certainement pas terminé. S'allongeant sur moi, il prit en même temps nos deux membres dans sa main tandis que ses lèvres se promenaient sur mon visage. Je lui trouvai la respiration un peu haletante et ne pus que me réjouir de lui faire du bien moi aussi.

« Vous aimez ? » interrogea-t-il d'une voix rauque.

A ce stade je ne fus capable que de hocher la tête. Je suppose que c'était suffisant de toute façon. Je nouai plutôt mes jambes aux siennes, intensifiant le contact de nos corps. Sa main entre nous entreprit quelques allers-retours et je pus sentir la tension entre nous grimper considérablement. Il releva la tête et fixa son regard au mien. Je me perdis dans ses yeux assombris. Je m'accrochai d'une main à ses épaules, certain qu'il aurait la marque de mes ongles sur sa peau étant donné ma poigne, tandis que l'autre allait rejoindre la sienne, désirant malgré l'appréhension me joindre à la danse, voulant provoquer moi aussi tout autant que lui notre plaisir. Nous étions en osmose, bougeant et nous caressant au même rythme, ne nous lâchant pas du regard. Le lien était si intense que j'avais l'impression de ne plus exister en dehors de notre étreinte, comme si je risquais de devenir poussière si seulement je perdais ce contact avec lui. Un feu d'artifice explosait dans ma tête, j'avais chaud, j'avais froid, tout semblait se mélanger, je ne pouvais plus rien contrôler.

La suite est plus floue et je n'en garde malheureusement qu'un souvenir vague. Sous son impulsion nous roulâmes sur le côté et sa main libre reprit sa place entre mes fesses. Un couinement m'échappa sans que je ne cesse de le regarder et tout mon corps se tendit à se rompre quand ses doigts furent en moi. Nos gémissements se changèrent peu à peu en cris, nos deux corps tendus à se rompre et enfin ma semence puis la sienne se répandirent sur nos doigts unis. Une nouvelle fois à son contact c'était plus que la jouissance que j'atteignais, il me faisait du bien au-delà de tout.

Repus tout autant que je l'étais, Holmes se coucha tout contre moi, passant un bras autour de mes épaules. J'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son épaule en frissonnant de bien-être. Jamais je n'avais été aussi proche d'un être, jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi bien.

« Moi aussi John, dit Holmes d'une voix sourde. Non, ce n'est pas de la sorcellerie, je sais très exactement ce que vous avez en tête parce que je songe à la même chose. »

Je hochai la tête en souriant, encore incapable de parler, comme si je craignais de perdre l'intensité du moment. Et lui respecta cela, sa main se contentant d'effleurer mon dos. J'avais eu des doutes jusque-là, malgré moi jusqu'au bout une part de moi avait continué à craindre que tout cela ne soit qu'une vaste mascarade, que mon compagnon ne se moque simplement de moi. Toujours ce manque de confiance en moi qui me poussait, qui me pousse encore parfois, à croire que je ne mérite pas d'être aimé, à plus forte raison par lui. Mais l'intensité de son regard au plus fort de l'acte m'avait permis d'y voir clair. Il m'aimait, tout autant que je l'aimais, je le savais enfin.

Je me redressai sur un coude, promenant mes doigts sur ses lèvres pleines, me noyant dans ses iris foncés.

« Merci Sherlock, c'était parfait. Mais j'avoue être surpris, je pensais plutôt que vous… »

Je m'interrompis, à la recherche de mes mots, voulant exprimer mon ressenti sans pourtant apparaître cru ou vulgaire. Mon amant profita de mes hésitations pour me venir en aide.

« Je ne désire rien de plus que vous posséder John, vous prendre au plus intime, me fondre en vous et vous faire ainsi découvrir toutes les sensations qui en résultent. Mais vous n'êtes pas prêt pour cela. Qu'importe d'ailleurs, nous avons tout notre temps. Il y a finalement un côté excitant à nous découvrir petit à petit. »

Je trouvai cette déclaration follement romantique et m'apprêtais à lui en faire la remarque lorsque je me souvins que ce n'était guère dans ses habitudes.

« Merci », me contentai-je de répéter.

Cela sembla lui suffire amplement. Cette conversation sans que je m'en doute alors donna le ton de tous nos échanges par la suite. Si la tendresse a toujours été bien présente entre nous, un point sur lequel de mon côté je suis intransigeant, en revanche j'ai pris l'habitude à l'image de mon compagnon de n'être guère expansif verbalement, n'exprimant mon amour qu'en de très rares occasions particulières, telles une longue séparation, une situation extrême au cours d'une enquête ou le drame qui se préparait mais dont j'ignorais encore tout. Le reste du temps, nos actes nous suffisent amplement.

Ce soir-là j'étais de toute façon si bien que ce genre de détails m'importait peu. Je ne songeais qu'à l'avenir si plein de promesses qui nous attendait. Rétrospectivement je suis plutôt content qu'à cet instant je n'avais aucune idée des heures d'angoisse qui m'attendaient, ainsi rien ne vint gâcher ce moment.

Voyant Holmes s'endormir, je le calai tout contre moi et glissai une main dans ses cheveux, fixant son visage serein. J'avais si peu l'habitude de le voir aussi vulnérable que j'entendais bien savourer ce moment, allant même jusqu'à lutter contre le sommeil.

**TBC…**


	16. Chapter 16

Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous n'imaginez pas le plaisir éprouvé. Et je remercie tout spécialement les personnes non enregistrées à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement. "anonyme", merci pour ton soutien :) Kawu93, ton commentaire m'a beaucoup amusée, et tu pourras voir qu'ils ne s'en sortent pas si bien que ça finalement^^ Lua j, développer une vraie histoire autour de leur couple est effectivement tellement intéressante, sans ça ça ne vaudrait pas vraiment le coup. Bref, merci à vous!

Tout ça m'a clairement remonté le moral, et contrairement à ce que je craignais mon travail n'est pas si mal :) Quel soulagement. Je comprends que tout le monde ne puisse pas commenter chaque chapitre, chaque fic, mais un petit mot de temps en temps, aussi bref soit-il, est un inestimable encouragement pour chaque auteur.

Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous ne me maudirez pas trop à la fin^^

ooOoo

**Chapitre 15.**

Au petit matin ce fut deux lèvres humides titillant mon cou qui me réveillèrent. Le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever et j'avoue que j'aurais apprécié pouvoir dormir une heure ou deux de plus, ce que je tentai de faire comprendre à mon homme en le repoussant mais il ne se laissa évidemment pas faire. Quand il a une idée en tête il est bien difficile, voir impossible, de l'en détourner, à plus forte raison lorsqu'il s'agit de ce genre de chose. Je finis donc par lui laissait gain de cause et nous flirtâmes tranquillement, profitant de ces bonheurs les plus simples qu'offre la vie.

« Voilà l'une des choses que j'aime dans notre relation, pouvoir me réveiller chaque matin à vos côtés », dit-il tendrement tandis que sa main sur mon corps me mettait à la torture.

Quitter la chaleur des draps ensuite ne m'était jamais apparu aussi douloureux. Mais comme bien souvent, le devoir nous appelait et il était plus important que tout. La vie avec Holmes a toujours été ainsi de ce point de vu là, tellement plus intense que tout ce que j'ai pu connaître, même durant la guerre.

Après un petit-déjeuner rapide, lors duquel Mrs. Hudson vint me dire combien elle était heureuse que je ne risque plus rien, nous nous mîmes en route. Notre destination, le domicile de l'un des deux John Watson encore en vie dans Londres à part moi. Nous fûmes accueillis froidement et je crus un instant que c'était bien parce que cet homme n'avait pas la conscience tranquille. Mais la raison était tout autre. Modeste conducteur de fiacre, Watson, à cause de la protection policière, s'était vu contraint de rester à son domicile tout ce temps, perdant un argent précieux pour sa famille. Légitime qu'il soit amer. Je tentai vainement de lui expliquer la situation, afin de lui faire comprendre que ces mesures qu'il critiquait tant lui avaient probablement sauvé la vie, mais il n'entendait guère se montrer coopératif et Holmes, rapidement las de cette conversation stérile, m'entraîna très vite dans la rue. Lui ne semblait évidemment pas affecté outre mesure, pour ma part je culpabilisai. C'était après tout sous mon impulsion et celle de mon compagnon que cet homme s'était vu empêché de mener sa vie, puisque c'était bien nous qui avions incité Lestrade à mettre en place cette surveillance. Or je savais combien pour ces familles modestes – j'en croisais suffisamment à mon travail pour cela – le moindre penny était vital. Mais dans le feu de l'action je n'avais pas un instant songé à ce genre de désagrément.

Tout à mes tourments, je suivis tel un automate Holmes à l'intérieur de la voiture qu'il venait de héler. Notre seconde visite devait se faire à l'autre bout de la ville.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute John. Cet homme aurait été plus avisé de vous remercier. Nous lui avons très certainement sauvé la vie, que sont quelques pounds en face de cela ?

- Tous n'ont pas la chance d'avoir un héritage de famille. »

J'avais porté cette accusation d'un ton mauvais, c'était un coup bas, à plus forte raison que je ne savais toujours pas d'où il tirait son confort en fin de compte, que je regrettai aussitôt mais mon compagnon ne sembla s'en offusquer. Le connaissant il n'avait probablement même pas compris que c'était une critique contre son mode de vie. Et c'était tant mieux, je m'empressai donc de poursuivre.

« Pour lui, gagner son maigre salaire est aussi vital que l'air qu'il respire.

- Absurde ! Ce n'est que de l'argent. »

Secouant la tête, je me gardai bien de lui rappeler que c'était grâce à cet argent qu'il traitait avec tant de désinvolture que nous avions un toit sur la tête, que nous mangions à notre faim. Mes remarques auraient été bien inutiles de toute façon, il les aurait balayés en affirmant pouvoir tout à fait vivre dans la rue et se priver de nourriture. Du moment que les personnes susceptibles de lui proposer des affaires intéressantes savaient où le trouver…

« John, vous avez bien pris votre arme avec vous comme je vous l'ai demandé ?

- Evidemment. Je l'aurais fait même sans votre conseil. »

Et cela n'aurait pas été la première fois. Habituellement il pensait rarement à ce genre de détail, pourtant susceptible de nous sauver la vie. Comme si en se levant ce matin une part de lui avait prédit ce qui allait se jouer. Sans savoir que je n'aurais alors guère la possibilité de faire feu correctement… Mais à cet instant tout allait encore pour le mieux et je n'étais pas inquiet le moins du monde.

« Pensez-vous que nous allons tomber sur l'individu que nous recherchons ? interrogeai-je.

- D'après Lestrade cet homme est irréprochable, cela dit il y a longtemps que je ne prends plus ses paroles, et celles de la police d'une manière générale, pour argent comptant. Néanmoins nous ne pouvons être sûrs de rien. Peut-être notre agresseur était-il de passage dans notre belle ville et ne sera ainsi jamais retrouvé. Ou alors Mrs. Calloway a fait du bon travail en le débusquant elle-même. Nous ne pouvons en être certains.

- Tout de même, s'il s'agit bien de lui cela serait un beau gâchis. Imaginez, tous ces morts pour rien…

- Voilà pourquoi le fait de se faire justice soi-même est insensé. Comment ces êtres médiocres seraient-ils capables de faire le travail d'une polices déjà elle-même tellement incompétente ? »

Quelle dureté à l'égard de ces victimes innocentes dans ses propos, songeai-je avec amertume. Pourtant cela n'aurait pas dû m'étonner, c'était bien son genre. Heureusement que j'avais de l'empathie pour deux, cela permettait de rééquilibrer les choses.

Enfin nous arrivâmes à destination. Nous fûmes introduits par la femme de charge dans une maison élégante et cossue puis accueilli par le maître des lieux, souriant et jovial. Immédiatement j'eus un bon pressentiment face à cet homme. Holmes lui expliqua en quelques mots qui nous étions puis il aborda les motivations de la meurtrière. Watson sembla épouvanté qu'un tel drame ait pu se jouer dans ces conditions.

« Et vous voulez vous assurer que je ne suis pas l'homme qu'elle recherchait, continua-t-il sur un ton léger.

- Enquête de routine, dit Holmes, que je trouvais un peu méfiant.

- Je comprends, affirma Watson en haussant gravement la tête. Dans quel monde vivons-nous si une femme n'est même pas en sécurité dans les rues de notre capitale ? Cela fait d'autant plus froid dans le dos de savoir qu'un tel individu s'appelle comme nous », rajouta-t-il avec un regard entendu dans ma direction.

Il eut un sourire qui cette fois me glaça le sang. L'homme qui m'avait paru tellement sympathique au départ me faisait tout à coup l'impression d'être parfaitement démoniaque. Portant nerveusement la main dans ma poche, où je pus sentir sous mes doigts le métal froid de mon arme, je jetai du même coup un regard à Holmes, qui fixait froidement notre interlocuteur. Avait-il senti la même chose que moi ? Je voulais intervenir, dire quelque chose, mais me sentais comme paralysé. Je n'avais rien vu venir, pire, je n'avais aucune preuve, et Holmes qui m'ignorait superbement. Je me sentais en plein cauchemar.

« Voulez-vous que je nous fasse porter à boire ? reprit Watson d'un ton aussi glacial que ne l'étaient les yeux de Holmes sur lui. Nous pouvons bavarder un peu je suppose. »

Mon compagnon ne cillait toujours pas et je réalisai enfin qu'il avait tout compris, probablement avant moi. Tous deux désormais se prêtaient à un jeu dont j'étais exclu.

« Quand avez-vous commencé ? demanda finalement Holmes

- Vous aimeriez le savoir. Combien de femmes n'en ont jamais parlé à qui que ce soit ? Impossible à savoir. Et comme je n'ai pas l'intention d'avouer quoi que ce soit…

- Pourquoi agir ainsi ?

- D'aucun dirait que c'est tentant de les voir si vulnérables. Ou est-ce simplement l'attrait de la chasse ? Allez savoir. »

Il ne s'était toujours pas départi de son sourire froid, n'avouant qu'à demi-mots ce que nous lui reprochions.

« Allons Holmes, vous n'avez rien contre moi. Une folle a entendu mon nom ? Et alors ? Elle a elle-même prouvé qu'il y avait plusieurs suspects possibles, y compris votre collègue lui-même. D'ailleurs après ce qu'elle a fait ces derniers jours je doute qu'elle fasse un témoin crédible. »

Je devais admettre, quoi que la mort dans l'âme, qu'il soulevait nombre de points parfaitement crédibles. Holmes pour sa part balaya ses propos d'un geste impatient de la main.

« Je laisse à la police le soin de démêler tout cela. C'est son travail après tout.

- La police ? s'amusa Watson. Je vous rappelle que j'ai côtoyé plusieurs agents durant des jours pour ma protection. Croyez-vous qu'ils seraient repartis hier s'ils avaient vu en moi autre chose qu'un citoyen modèle ? »

Encore un point pour lui, pensai-je sombrement.

« Holmes… », tentai-je d'intervenir.

Mais à cet instant, alors même que jusque-là il avait tout fait pour me protéger, j'aurais aussi bien pu cesser d'exister qu'il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte.

« Vous pensez sincèrement que je vais vous laisser en liberté ? demanda-t-il plutôt à l'adresse de notre interlocuteur.

- Rendez-vous à l'évidence, vous n'avez rien contre moi. Et puis entre nous, je connais votre réputation. Je m'étonne qu'un misogyne tel que vous fasse grand cas du sort de quelques donzelles sans intérêt.

- Le fait de ne pas les estimer ne veut pas dire que je me réjouis de pareils traitements à leur égard.

- Quel discours plein de mansuétude ! Le bon docteur Watson semble avoir fait des miracles sur vous. Il n'empêche, malgré tous vos propos vous ne vous êtes jamais intéressé à ces femmes agressées. Avant que l'une d'entre elles ne se lance dans cette campagne vengeresse, allant jusqu'à menacer votre ami, vous ne vous êtes pas préoccupé de leur sort.

- Simplement parce que je n'étais au courant de rien. Sans cela il y a longtemps que je vous aurais mis hors d'état de nuire.

- Vous n'avez rien contre moi, répéta Watson.

- Il arrive parfois à Lestrade d'avoir des manières… disons musclées pour faire avouer quelqu'un. Non pas que j'approuve de telles méthodes, mais je reconnais qu'elles peuvent s'avérer utiles dans certains cas. »

Enfin notre homme cilla, semblant s'inquiéter pour la toute première fois. Mais il n'était certainement pas le genre d'individu à accepter la défaite.

Tout s'enchaîna alors à une vitesse folle. Sortant un poignard de je ne sais où, Watson bondit sur Holmes, qui poussa un cri de douleur. Conservant mon calme j'ignore comment, je parvins à sortir mon arme et à viser au mieux. Touché au bras, je ne pus faire mieux étant donné leur position sans prendre le risque de toucher mon compagnon, l'agresseur s'enfuit. L'instant d'après, mon révolver gisant au sol, j'étais auprès du détective, qui vacillait déjà.

« Sherlock ! »

J'eus le plus grand mal à reconnaître ma voix tant elle était douloureuse. Les mains tremblantes, je l'aidai à s'allonger, ouvrant sa veste pour voir sa chemise blanche se teinter d'un carmin des plus inquiétants.

« Sherlock ! Pour l'amour du ciel répondez-moi ! »

Levant les yeux vers son visage pâle, je le vis tenter d'esquisser un sourire pitoyable, qui ne me rassura qu'à moitié. Je hochai rapidement la tête, tentant de lui montrer que j'étais confiant puis reportai mon attention sur sa blessure, qui saignait abondamment. Ouvrant sa chemise tout en contrôlant au mieux ma respiration de même que mes gestes saccadés, je vis la plaie profonde.

« Oh non, soufflai-je, la terreur s'insinuant en moi. Sherlock, il va vous falloir lutter. Surtout, restez avec moi ! »

Appuyant sur la plaie de façon à contenir le plus gros de l'hémorragie, je fixai ses yeux, qui se voilaient peu à peu.

« Sherlock, restez avec moi ! Gardez les yeux ouverts ! Parlez-moi ! »

Etrangement, comme à l'époque sur les pires champs de batailles, je parvenais à rester totalement détaché. Certes j'étais terrifié, mais je conservais toute ma maîtrise, parfaitement conscient que si je perdais mon calme… à ce stade cela signifiait le condamner à mort.

« Je vais bien John », articula Holmes avec difficulté.

Son sourire de façade s'était évanoui, laissant place à une grimace douloureuse. Et le sang coulait toujours entre mes doigts.

Alerté par le coup de feu, la femme de charge arriva sur ces entrefaites, poussant un cri en nous voyant. Je lui ordonnai vivement d'appeler des secours. Puis, reportant toute mon attention sur mon amour, je constatai avec effroi qu'il avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

« Oh non, non, non… Sherlock ! »

Cette fois ne pas sombrer, aussi vital que cela m'apparaissait encore, fut plus difficile que jamais.

**TBC…**


	17. Chapter 17

Et nous voici déjà à l'ultime chapitre. Bon, je trouve effectivement cette fin un peu rapide. Mais je l'avais écrite come ça au départ. J'ai bien essayé ensuite de partager ce chapitre en deux en rajoutant des scènes, mais j'avais l'impression de faire du bricolage, je préfère donc garder ça comme ça. J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même.

Merci pour vos reviews et votre fidélité :)

Kawu93, bien sûr qu'on préfère quand on les voit souffrir XD Merci à toi.

Lua j, Watson qui joue l'infirmier sexy, je vois que tu perds pas le nord XD Mais oui, on compte sur lui. Merci!

Liseron, merci pour ton commentaire.

ooOoo

**Chapitre 16.**

Quoi que pas encore totalement tiré d'affaire, Holmes devait sa présente survie à la dextérité de l'excellent chirurgien qui l'avait pris en charge à notre arrivée à l'hôpital, le docteur Bell, qui était également mon mentor depuis mon entrée dans cette même clinique quelques années plutôt. Bell m'avait enseigné sur sa spécialité nombre de détails que j'ignorais alors encore malgré ma formation à la dure sur le front Afghan. Et si jusque-là je lui vouais une admiration sans borne, désormais je lui étais tant redevable que je lui aurais donné ma vie sans ciller. Holmes était en mauvais état lorsqu'il lui fut confié. Une méchante plaie du foie, il avait perdu énormément de sang et aurait très certainement succombé confié à un autre médecin.

A présent que j'étais à son chevet à contempler son visage pâle, mais désormais que la fièvre était enfin tombée, je mesurais la chance que nous avions eue. Alertés par la bonne de Watson, les secours étaient intervenus rapidement, ce qui avait certainement joué tout autant que les compétences de Bell dans le salut de Holmes. Enfin, autre détail quoi que guère vital mais qui avait son importance pour notre fierté et dont je comptais bien me réjouir d'informer mon compagnon, Lestrade était passé la veille pour m'apprendre que ses hommes avaient arrêté le violeur. S'infectant, sa blessure au bras l'avait forcé à se rendre dans un dispensaire dans lequel la police avait pris soin de donner son signalement. Il était désormais derrière les barreaux et avec cette dernière tentative de meurtre à son actif en plus de ses agressions nous n'avions plus à nous inquiéter de lui.

Ne me restait donc plus qu'une source d'angoisse, et non des moindres. J'étais las et fatigué, me sentant vidé de toute force. J'avais l'impression d'être dans cette chambre sentant l'éther depuis des semaines, à ne pas avoir dormi depuis au moins aussi longtemps, alors même que nous n'étions là que depuis trois jours en fait et que je m'étais surpris à somnoler plus d'une fois. La sensation persistante que s'il me quittait je serais incapable de retourner à Baker Street, de reprendre ma vie, m'obsédait. Quand donc avait-il pris une telle place dans ma vie que je n'envisageais parvenir à lui survivre ? Cela avait un côté terrifiant. J'étais pour le mariage bien sûr et jusqu'à peu je caressais l'espoir de fonder une famille auprès d'une épouse aimante. Mais dépendre à ce point d'une personne… Non, ce n'était pas normal.

Sentant la tête me tourner, je me levai brusquement, quittant tout aussi rapidement la pièce. Me retrouvant au beau milieu de l'un des couloirs que j'arpentais si souvent dans le cadre de mon travail, je me sentis immédiatement un peu mieux. Ici j'avais toujours cette sensation de maîtriser les choses, et même si cette fois le contexte était différent, j'étais quand même chez moi. Néanmoins le répit fut de courte durée, mon malaise me reprenant avec plus d'intensité que précédemment. M'appuyant contre le mur le plus proche, je m'accroupis finalement, fermant les yeux tout en me concentrant sur ma respiration. Pensais-je réellement à cela ? Le quitter maintenant, tant que je pouvais encore le faire de mon plein gré, avant qu'il n'ait encore plus d'emprise sur moi ? Il s'était mis à nu devant moi, s'était montré vulnérable, néanmoins j'envisageai le faire souffrir en sortant de sa vie. Pourtant, en se conduisant ainsi avec moi il m'avait démontré que j'avais sur son existence la même emprise qu'il avait sur moi. Prendre le risque de le blesser en toute connaissance de cause simplement pour me protéger était indigne de moi. Il était de toute façon bien trop tard pour ce genre de réflexion, que je le veuille ou non, que le craigne ou non, Holmes et moi étions liés, pour toujours quoi que j'en pense.

« Docteur Watson ! »

M'appelant, la voix de Mrs. Hudson me fit violemment sursauter. Je me redressai vivement, tentant de me composer une attitude neutre tout en esquissant un sourire qui, je le savais, ne trompait personne et certainement pas elle.

« Bonjour Mrs. Hudon.

- Je viens m'assurer que je n'ai pas à rédiger une annonce afin de trouver un nouveau locataire. »

Cette fois je ne pus retenir un petit rire, qui m'aida à me détendre. Sous cette apparence bourrue je la savais tout à fait attachée à Holmes, sa présence ici chaque jour depuis le drame en témoignait. Simplement tout deux avaient, du fait du caractère particulièrement invivable du détective, une relation des plus compliqués. Ils se respectaient, s'appréciaient même, mais préféraient se faire tourner en bourrique mutuellement plutôt que l'admettre.

« Il s'accroche, dis-je finalement. Vous le connaissez aussi bien que moi, il est de nature coriace.

- Oh, je ne le sais que trop bien. »

Nous rentrâmes ensemble dans la chambre. Immédiatement notre logeuse s'approcha du blessé, contempla un instant son visage puis remis en place ses oreillers avec autant de fermeté que de douceur. Dans ce geste je reconnus une nouvelle fois cette femme de poigne qui savait si bien veiller sur ses deux locataires. Ses deux locataires, pas seulement Holmes, détail qu'elle confirma en posant ensuite son regard préoccupé sur moi.

« Docteur, vous avez une mine à faire peur. Peut-être pourriez-vous envisager rentrer à Baker Street pour quelques heures. Vous restaurer convenablement et dormir un peu vous ferait le plus grand bien. Je puis rester ici en attendant.

- Merci, mais non, il faut que je reste à ses côtés…

- Il ne s'envolera pas vous savez, reprit-elle avec bienveillance.

- Certes, mais… »

Elle vint se planter près de moi, posant une main apaisante sur mon bras.

« Il a bien de la chance de vous avoir à ses côtés.

- Je ne lui suis guère d'une quelconque utilité en ce moment.

- Vous êtes là, je suis certaine qu'il le sait. Et vous serez encore là lorsqu'il ira mieux. »

Je hochai la tête, réalisant qu'elle venait de régler les questions que je me posais à son arrivée. Bien sûr que je serai là pour lui. Toujours !

Mrs. Hudson était finalement repartie et j'avais repris ma place au chevet de mon compagnon, bien décidé à ne plus en bouger jusqu'à son réveil, ne pouvant envisager une autre alternative possible. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, caressant doucement sa paume tout en lui parlant régulièrement. Et ma persévérance paya. En début de soirée il serra ma main. Ce geste m'arracha le plus grand des sourires tandis qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

« John ?

- Je suis là. Je reste à vos côtés. »

Il hocha lentement la tête, comme si cela lui demandait une force surhumaine, puis s'endormit. La nuit se déroula de la même façon. Régulièrement il revenait à lui, marmonnant un mot ou deux, me lançant un regard éloquent avant de sombrer à nouveau. Je ne m'inquiétais pas, c'était bien normal après près de trois jours de coma. Et le lendemain, quoi que faible, il était redevenu lui-même. Il fut satisfait quand je lui annonçai l'arrestation de Watson, même s'il s'étonna que la police ait pu mener cela à bien. Il se montra ensuite acide lorsque notre logeuse puis Lestrade vinrent lui rendre visite, les faisant fuir l'un et l'autre après seulement quelques minutes. Je m'obligeai à lui faire la morale même si je trouvais cette attitude tout à fait rassurante quant à son état général.

« John, dit-il soudain après avoir à peine picorer dans l'assiette contenant son dîner, j'aurais compris. Je ne vous en aurais pas voulu.

- De quoi diable parlez-vous ? m'écriai-je bien que j'en ai une petite idée, à mon plus grand déplaisir.

- Je sais que vous avez envisagé un instant me quitter.

- Mais…

- Inutile de nier. La culpabilité s'est lu dans votre regard toute la journée. Je ne suis peut-être pas au mieux de ma forme, mais je n'ai rien perdu de mes capacités intellectuelles, de déduction. D'ailleurs je puis vous comprendre, j'imagine que ces derniers jours n'ont pas été faciles à vivre pour vous. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il m'arrive un tel incident lorsque nous étions de simples amis.

- Je suis désolé, soufflai-je. J'ai eu peur voilà tout. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

- J'en suis sûr. Approchez à présent. »

J'allai m'assoir au bout du matelas et l'embrassai doucement, réalisant combien cela m'avait manqué. Je repris ensuite bien vite ma place sur ma chaise afin qu'il n'y ait aucune ambigüité, bien conscient que n'importe quel membre du personnel soignant pouvait entrer à tout moment. Néanmoins je ne lâchai pas sa main, comme rassuré par ce contact.

« A présent mon cher, si vous me disiez ce que je dois faire pour quitter cet enfer dès demain.

- C'est exclu ! Vous avez été opéré voilà quatre jours, vous devez rester en observation quelques jours de plus.

- Il n'en est pas question. Avec ou sans votre aide je serai de retour à Baker Street demain. Cela dit j'apprécierai pouvoir bénéficier de votre assistance. »

C'était de la folie pure, pourtant je savais déjà qu'il aurait gain de cause. Je ne lui avais jamais rien refusé, pourquoi aurais-je commencé dans ce contexte ?

Le lendemain, contre l'avis de docteur Bell, nous quittâmes donc l'hôpital. J'avais bien l'intention de lui interdire de quitter sa chambre une fois arrivé à destination, mais je n'eus même pas besoin de plaider ma cause. Le court voyage en fiacre lui fut si éprouvant qu'il passa les jours suivants au lit, ne se plaignant une quelconque fois que je l'assiste pour la moindre tâche. Nous étions un couple après tout, nous comprenions enfin tout ce que cela impliquait.

Il mit plus longtemps que je ne l'avais supposé à se remettre tout à fait. De longues semaines où il contenait son impatience avec difficulté, se contentant de conseiller Lestrade sur quelques cas à la lecture de simples rapports, ne pouvant se rendre sur le terrain. Je le sentais frustré aussi faisais-je tout pour le divertir chaque soir lorsque je rentrai du travail. Je suppose que cela contribua à nous rapprocher tout à fait. Toutes ces longues conversations qui n'avaient rien à voir avec une quelconque enquête. Nous en profitâmes pour nous confier sur notre passé, nos espoirs pour l'avenir. J'appréciais grandement ce Holmes prolixe, d'autant que je savais que cela ne durerait pas bien longtemps.

Lorsque je l'estimai capable de supporter le voyage, et tenant à le garder encore un peu éloigné de son travail, je lui proposai un séjour à Brighton. Ces petites vacances nous firent le plus grand bien, et je puis affirmer que par la suite il n'y en eu pas beaucoup d'autres. Ce fut là-bas, dans cette petite maison isolée que nous avions louée, que nous fîmes enfin l'amour. Lui en moi, m'abreuvant de mots doux, d'une tendresse que je ne lui avais jamais connu, j'eus la dernière preuve qu'il me fallait. Nous resterions toujours ensemble.

Et c'est exactement ainsi que cela s'est passé. Les années ont passé, les enquêtes se sont succédées, nous avons eu notre lot de peines… Une rupture de quelques mois avant de nous retrouver finalement, son caractère particulier l'empêchant de me combler autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité le décès de Mrs. Hudson… Des épreuves que chacun connaît je suppose, qui nous ont rendu à chaque fois plus forts. Aujourd'hui tous deux forts âgés nous vivons plus que jamais reclus sur nous-mêmes et tandis qu'il s'occupe comme il peut, épluchant la presse, prenant soin de ses abeilles, moi je me plonge souvent dans notre passé avec nostalgie, me rappelant chaque enquête, que je m'efforce ensuite de remettre au goût du jour par écrit sous la pression de mon éditeur. Un exercice qui me plaît pourtant.

Nul ne le saura jamais, mais cette fameuse affaire, les meurtres sordides des John Watson, aura toujours, tant que j'aurais toute ma tête, une place à part dans mon cœur étant donné ce qu'elle a représenté pour nous. Et je sais qu'il en est de même pour mon compagnon même s'il n'en laisse jamais rien paraître. Je l'ai de toute façon toujours compris sans qu'il n'ait besoin de parler, la raison probablement pour laquelle je ne me suis jamais senti frustré à ses côtés.

**THE END.**


End file.
